Un jeu de piste pas comme les autres
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Une jeune femme arrive un matin au QG de central et demande à voir le Fullmetal Alchemist. Qu'estce que cela cache ? dernier chap!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fic sérieuse sur fma ! Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Autant vous prévenir, je me base plus sur le manga que sur l'anime ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Je tiens par avance à m'excuser auprès de fanficeurs/euses si certains éléments de leurs fics se retrouvent dans la mienne indépendamment de ma volonté, mais il existe trop de fics pour que certaines idées précises ne soient pas répétées.

Disclaimer : (Merci, kess, de m'avoir signalé cet oubli!) Bien évidemment, les persos, le monde et l'histoire de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ed et roy ni seraient jamais, l'un étant dans mon lit, l'autre dans les bras de kess !

**Un jeu de piste pas comme les autres**

_Chapitre 1 : Une visite pour le Fullmetal Alchemist_

C'était une journée comme les autres au QG de Central : le colonel Mustang rêvassait, le lieutenant Hawkeye le forçait à travailler à l'aide de son flingue, Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery pariaient sur le nombre total de conquêtes que Mustang afficherait au jour de son mariage.

Une sonnerie vint tirer le colonel de ses pensées. Il laissa encore passer deux sonneries avant de daigner décrocher le combiné.

- Colonel Mustang à l'appareil, j'écoute.

- Colonel, une personne demande à voir le Fullmetal Alchemist et dit que c'est confidentiel. Dois-je la faire aller à votre bureau ?

- « la » ? ça doit être une femme, jeune, j'espère ! pensa-t-il.

- Faîtes la venir. Fullmetal est à Central en ce moment, il est peut-être dans le QG, finit-il par répondre.

Après avoir raccroché, Mustang s'adressa à Hawkeye.

- Allez me chercher Fullmetal, Lieutenant !

Hawkeye s'exécuta sans tarder, bien que n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa timidement à la porte du bureau du Colonel. Lorsque celui-ci eut donné l'autorisation d'entrer, sans pour autant lever la tête du dossier qu'il s'était – enfin – décidé à ouvrir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant le colonel entendre une partie de la conversation de ses subordonnés :

- Je vous parie qu'elle va finir dans le lit du colonel.

La porte se referma.

- Ah, c'est une jolie femme, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, pensa le Dom Juan de service.

Il releva la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelque pas de son bureau. Il se lança dans une analyse rapide de cette personne.

- Hum, brune, ah non ! châtain foncé, de taille moyenne, enfin, de la même taille que Fullmetal en comptant les talons, petit tailleur bleu marine, élégante mais simple, plutôt jolie, ni grosse ni maigre, mais avec quelques rondeurs… appréciables. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de prévu ce soir. Ah, merde, je sors avec Gladys ce soir ! se dit-il.

- Euh… bonjour, dit la jeune femme, sans se douter un seul instant qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une telle analyse. Je suis Christelle Shebran. Excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein travail mais j'ai une lettre à remettre en main propre au Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Fullmetal ne saurait tarder à arriver. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Mustang commençait son numéro de charme.

- Non, je vous remercie.

Christelle s'assit dans un des canapés présents dans le bureau du Colonel en serrant contre elle son sac à main.

Mustang vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Alors qu'il continuait à tenter de charmer la demoiselle, celle-ci fut sauvée des griffes du monstre de la drague par l'entrée de Hawkeye accompagnée des frères Elric. Mustang se retourna vers la porte.

- Ah, Fullmetal, te voilà !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore, colonel ? lui répondit le jeune blond d'un air déjà agacé.

- Cette personne désirerait te parler, répondit ce dernier en montrant Christelle qui s'était levée.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Christelle Shebran. J'ai une lettre à vous remettre en main propre. Y a-t-il possibilité de vous parler en privé ?

Devant l'air sérieux de la jeune femme, Edward se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas là pour compter fleurette.

- Euh… je pense. Colonel, pourriez-vous nous laisser votre bureau quelques minutes ? répondit le jeune alchimiste.

- Tu manques pas d'air Fullmetal ! Je te rappelle que c'est mon bureau ici, s'offusqua Mustang.

- Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai aucun endroit ou je pourrais être tranquille, à part ma chambre. Et il est hors de question d'emmener une gonzesse dans ma piaule !

Edward avait débité sa dernière phrase à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Bon, si je vous laisse dix minutes, ça ira ? demanda Mustang.

- Oui, c'est suffisant, répondit Christelle.

Alors que le colonel et le lieutenant sortaient, Edward, Alphonse et Christelle prirent place dans les canapés. Puis Christelle prit la parole :

- Voilà, à la mort d'un oncle éloigné, ma famille a hérité de sa maison, selon le testament de ce dernier. Lors des travaux de réaménagement, nous avons trouvé ceci.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire : A remettre en main propre au Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une lettre que le blondinet s'empressa de lire.

- Puis-je savoir comment s'appelait cet oncle ? demanda Edward.

- Vous devez le connaître sous le nom de Général de Brigade Basque Gran.

Cette révélation laissa passer quelques anges. Puis Edward tendit la lettre à son frère. Voici son contenu :

« Fullmetal,

Je n'ai jamais pu vous rencontrer mais je suis au courant de votre passé, notamment votre transmutation humaine qui a malheureusement échoué et votre but qui est de retrouver vos deux membres sacrifiés et le corps entier de votre frère.

Vous savez peut-être que j'ai mené des travaux pour produire la pierre philosophale.

A l'heure qu'il est, je suis retenu prisonnier chez moi et les personnes qui me rendent visite insistent pour connaître l'avancée de mes travaux. Je n'ai rien dit et ne dirai jamais rien. C'est pour cela que je suis sur le point d'être tué. Cette lettre est ma dernière volonté et je choisis de vous écrire à vous, Fullmetal Alchemist, car j'ai une grande confiance en vous.

Je sais que vous cherchez la pierre philosophale. Je vous confie ainsi mon secret. Je savais que j'étais poursuivi pour mes travaux, aussi ai-je pris soin d'éparpiller mon rapport et la pierre finie un peu partout dans Amestris, dans des endroits particuliers. Cela va sans doute vous paraître bizarre mais il s'agit en quelque sorte d'un jeu de piste. A chaque bout de rapport que vous trouverez correspond aussi une lettre vous indiquant le nouvel endroit où aller. Dans mon rapport, vous trouverez comment utiliser la pierre.

Cependant seules quelques personnes sont capables de lire et de comprendre ces lettres ; ce sont les personnes qui hériteront de ma maison. Ils vous expliqueront.

L'heure de ma mort va bientôt sonner.

Cher collègue alchimiste, courage !

Général de Brigade Basque Gran. »

Le texte était suivi d'une série de caractères bizarres.

A suivre…

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? voulez-vous la suite ?


	2. Pauvre Edward !

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est assez nunuche pour l'instant ! L'action ne devrait pas arriver avant le chapitre 4, et encore, « action » est un grand mot avec moi ! Enfin, régalez-vous avec ce deuxième chapitre !

_Chapitre 2 : Pauvre Edward !_

Pendant que les frères Elric et Christelle prenaient connaissance de la lettre amenée par cette dernière, de l'autre côté de la porte, le lieutenant Hawkeye luttait avec la curiosité de son supérieur.

- Colonel, vous n'avez pas honte d'écouter aux portes, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout. Pour une fois qu'une fille arrive dans mon bureau pour parler à un autre que moi, je veux savoir de quoi ils parlent, répondit-il, un brin insolent.

- Vous êtes un vrai gosse ! soupira Hawkeye. Je vous rappelle que cette conversation est confidentielle.

- Il est clair qu'ils ne parlent pas d'amour ou de famille là-dedans. C'est donc professionnel.

Le colonel parlait tout seul.

- Colonel, vous m'écoutez ? s'impatienta le lieutenant.

- Lieutenant, je vous rappelle que Fullmetal est sous mes ordres. Si c'est professionnel, je le saurai un jour ou l'autre dans un de ses rapports.

- Tout de même, écouter aux portes est impoli ! râla-t-elle avant d'abandonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mustang se décala de deux mètres de la porte. Juste après, la porte s'ouvrait sur Edward et Mustang suivi de Hawkeye rentrèrent dans le bureau.

- Colonel, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez écouté à la porte. Je n'ai donc pas à vous dire que je repars dès que possible.

L'interpellé blêmit, puis chuchota au lieutenant Hawkeye qui se tenait à côté de lui :

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu, j'aurais pu entendre qu'il repartait.

- La preuve de votre erreur, Fullmetal, continua-t-il plus haut, c'est que je vais vous demander pourquoi vous partez.

- Je pars pour chercher dans tout Amestris un document important sur la pierre philosophale, annonça le jeune alchimiste.

- Et tu pars avec ton frère, comme d'habitude ! clama le colonel.

- Exact ! soupira le Fullmetal, soulagé de ne pas avoir à avouer qu'il partait aussi avec Christelle.

- Ben, et moi, vous m'oubliez ? s'écria cette dernière.

- Non ? Fullmetal va voyager avec une fille ! J'aurais jamais cru que ça serait possible ! se moqua Mustang.

- Et meeeerde ! Voilà pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit, râla Edward à l'intention de Christelle qui ne savait pas qu'elle allait faire une bourde.

Lorsque le Flame Alchemist eut cessé de s'esclaffer, il dit d'un air sérieux :

- Bien, mais tu ne pourras pas partir avant deux jours. Je te rappelle qu'il y a le bal annuel des alchimistes demain.

- Merde ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux automails.

- Ca, ça veut dire que tu as oublié et donc, que tu n'as ni smoking ni cavalière, en conclut le Casanova du coin.

- Parce qu'en plus, il faut une cavalière !

Edward s'étouffa presque en réalisant cela.

- Eh oui ! se moqua le colonel. Toujours aussi aveuglé par l'alchimie ! Tu ne trouveras jamais de cavalière digne de ce nom en deux jours.

- Evidemment, vous n'avez pas ce problème, vous ! Ah mais j'oubliais que vous ne venez jamais avec la même femme ni avec votre conquête du moment. Au fait, qui est l'heureuse élue cette année ? railla le jeune blond.

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! dit Mustang.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Mmh, Joséphine ? Chantal ?

- Non, elle, c'était l'année dernière, répliqua le beau brun.

- Marianne ? Isabelle ? Astrid ?

- Raté.

Edward lança un regard furtif au lieutenant qui regardait la bagarre verbale qui opposait Edward Elric à Roy Mustang, mais elle avait l'habitude.

- Riza ?

Le colonel en resta bouche bée.

- Comment as-tu deviné que c'est avec elle que j'y irai ?

- L'instinct, colonel, l'instinct ! se moqua le jeune homme.

Hawkeye tapota l'épaule de son supérieur.

- Alors comme ça, vous y allez avec moi sans m'avoir invitée au préalable ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

- Euh, bien, c'est-à-dire que… je ne savais pas… comment vous le demander… vous n'êtes pas… comme les autres femmes… répondit le colonel, se sentant tout petit dans ses chaussures.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour demain soir. Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver une robe de soirée.

- Bon, Fullmetal, qui vas-tu inviter ? demanda le colonel.

- Euh, il y a bien Winry mais le temps qu'elle arrive, il sera trop tard.

Alors que l'alchimiste blond cherchait parmi ses connaissances féminines qui inviter, il se rappela que Christelle ne partirait de Central avant deux ou trois jours.

- Euh, Christelle, vous avez quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? demanda-t-il, gêné d'avoir à l'inviter devant plusieurs personnes qui le connaissait.

- Ben, je n'ai rien de prévu mais je n'ai pas non plus de robe de soirée, répondit l'intéressée.

- Pas de problème. Il y a une boutique de tenues de soirée à proximité du QG, répliqua Mustang.

- Bien, je vous remercie, dit la nouvelle venue.

Puis elle baissa la tête, en rougissant.

- Il y a un problème, mademoiselle ? s'enquit le lieutenant.

- C'est-à-dire que… oui et non… En fait, j'aimerais savoir si vous saviez où je pourrais loger pendant ces deux jours que je passerai à Central, avoua Christelle, gênée.

- D'après nos services de renseignements, on a appris que tous les hôtels étaient complets en ce moment, lui apprit Hawkeye.

- Maes serait ravi de l'accueillir chez lui mais ils font des travaux en ce moment, dit Mustang.

- J'ai une chambre d'ami qui est libre en ce moment. Je peux vous loger chez moi, Christelle, sans problème, et puis ça me fera plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie chez moi, proposa le lieutenant.

La jeune fille accepta, confuse d'avoir à squatter chez une inconnue. Puis Mustang reprit la parole :

- Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, il ne reste qu'à vous trouver des tenues pour demain, s'exclama le colonel. Hawkeye, il est dix heures et demie. Allez acheter les tenues maintenant avec Fullmetal et Christelle.

- Mais, colonel, il reste des dossiers à traiter, tenta d'opposer Hawkeye.

- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répliqua son supérieur.

- Justement, vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à les laisser traîner, vos dossiers, lança-t-elle.

- Faîtes-moi confiance, au moins pour cette fois, lieutenant ! ordonna le colonel.

Hawkeye, sceptique, sortit tout de même en compagnie de Christelle et d'Edward. Puis il lui vint une idée.

La porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer la tête blonde de Hawkeye.

- Colonel, si vous réussissez à rattraper tout votre retard, je vous promets de venir dans la plus belle des robes. Alphonse, je vous laisse vous assurer qu'il fait bien son travail.

Le colonel fonça à son bureau et se mit à remplir les dossiers à une vitesse éclair. Alphonse se dit :

- Il doit franchement vouloir voir le lieutenant en robe de soirée pour se mettre au travail aussi vite !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward, Christelle et Hawkeye se trouvaient dans des cabines d'essayage, essayant différentes tenues. Edward trouva vite son smoking et alla le payer. Puis, par politesse, il attendit les deux femmes.

Riza trouva facilement la robe qui récompenserait le travail fourni par son supérieur. La robe était en réalité composée d'une longue robe tube rouge, par-dessus laquelle se trouvait une longue veste noire sans manches, se fermant à la limite de la robe rouge, formant un décolleté en V plongeant, les deux pans de la robe noire étant rattachés par une rose en tissu rouge et formant un V renversé en dessous de la rose.

Edward, qui commençait à s'endormir sur une chaise, fut brutalement arraché des bras de Morphée lorsqu'il vit Hawkeye dans cette robe.

- Si le colonel ne se rend pas compte que cette meuf est un canon, c'est qu'il a vraiment une mauvaise vue, se dit-il.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la poitrine cintrée du lieutenant. Puis Christelle sortit à son tour de sa cabine. Elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur une robe bleu pâle composée d'un bustier sans bretelles et d'un long jupon. Sur le bustier, des perles étaient cousues formant d'esquisses arabesques.

- Waoh ! Christelle, cette robe est parfaite ! QU'en dites-vous, Edward ?

Le jeune homme était bouche bée. Comment les femmes peuvent-elles trouver parmi des centaines de robe celles qui les mettaient les mieux en valeur ?

Les deux femmes choisirent vite des chaussures et des bijoux puis Riza régla le tout puis tous trois sortirent du magasin… vers 11h30.

Edward, en gentleman qu'il apprenait à être, portait les robes. Ils se rendirent donc à l'appartement de Hawkeye, proche du QG. Puis Edward repartit vers le QG afin de ranger son smoking et de déjeuner.

Riza prépara un lit dans la chambre d'ami pendant que Christelle essayait de composer un repas avec ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine de la militaire.

A suivre…

Bon ben voilà un exemple flagrant de ma nullité et de mon côté nunuche ! dsl pour ces chapitres ( et cette fic) si nuls ! enfin, laissez-moi qd mm des reviews !


	3. Le bal annuel des alchimistes d'état

Face au succès grandissant de ma fic, je me vois dans l'obligation de publier ce troisième chapitre !

Je tiens à m'excuser si les persos semblent un peu OOC mais c'est pa facile de respecter leurs caractères d'origine.

Ceci dit, j'espère vraiment que me fic vous plaît !

_Chapitre 3 : Le bal annuel des alchimistes d'état_

En arrivant à l'appartement de Riza, Christelle fut frappée par la décoration de l'appartement. Il était simple mais féminin (ndla : à vous d'imaginer ce que ça donne !). Riza la mena à la chambre d'amis où Christelle posa sa tenue de soirée. Puis elles se rendirent dans la cuisine, où Riza prépara un déjeuner simple.

Pendant ce temps, Christelle remarqua que l'appartement, rangé en apparence, était poussiéreux, les vitres attendaient impatiemment de se faire nettoyer, et les casiers de linge propre ou sale attendaient d'être vidés.

Les deux femmes déjeunèrent assez rapidement, puis Riza retourna au QG tandis que Christelle alla chercher sa valise qu'elle avait laissée à la consigne de la gare de Central. En rentrant, elle vida sa valise dans son armoire puis mit des draps sur le lit où elle passerait ses prochaines nuits.

Elle fit un tour approfondi de l'appartement, puis décida de faire un peu de ménage, afin de remercier la jeune femme qui l'accueillait au pied levé. Elle décida de s'occuper de la poussière qui s'accumulait sur les meubles et divers bibelots choisis avec goût par notre cher lieutenant blond et en profita pour aérer, afin que la poussière s'évacue mieux.

Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de l'après-midi qu'elle eut fini cette tâche assez éprouvante pour une personne asthmatique. En allant à une fenêtre dans le but de secouer le chiffon à poussière pour la énième et dernière fois, elle remarqua combien les carreaux étaient sales. Elle changea donc son chiffon à poussière pour de l'eau savonneuse et un torchon.

Lorsque Riza revint, le soir, elle trouva Christelle en équilibre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, en train de finir les carreaux de la chambre d'amis.

- Christelle, faites attention ! s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est bon. Je finis cette vitre, et j'arrête, répondit la jeune fille.

Riza soupira lorsque Christelle eut fermé la fenêtre.

- Excusez-moi, mais je me suis permise de faire un peu de ménage cet après-midi.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous donner cette peine, Christelle.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Après tout, vous me payez une tenue de soirée et vous me logez, alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. Et puis, vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez. Je n'ai que 17 ans.

- Dans ce cas, toi aussi. Après tout, nous allons vivre ensemble et je ne suis vouvoyée que par mes collègues. Ca me ferait bizarre si on me vouvoyait aussi chez moi ! dit Riza en souriant.

Christelle sourit à son tour puis dit :

- Je m'occupe du dîner, allez vous détendre.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer des personnes plus âgées que moi.

Pendant que Christelle et Riza s'apprêtaient à passer une soirée agréable entre filles, du côté des frères Elric, l'ambiance était moins joyeuse.

- Grand frère, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un canular et qu'on peut faire confiance à cette fille ? demanda Alphonse, rendu un peu sceptique par les échecs qu'ils ont vécu.

- Je n'en sais rien mais qu'est-ce qu'on risque à essayer ? répondit Edward. Je me demande ce que ces caractères signifient.

Edward examinait la lettre que Christelle lui avait laissée.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Alphonse reprit la parole.

- Ed ?

- Moui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça seulement pour revoir cette fille ?

- Quelle fille ? demanda l'alchimiste d'état, pas du tout dans le coup.

- Celle qui t'a remis cette lettre…

- Pourquoi je voudrais la revoir ?

- Non, laisse tomber.

Cela plongea Edward dans une réflexion des plus intenses. Qu'est-ce que son frère sous-entendait ? Voyons, pourquoi devrait-il la revoir ? Ah oui, le bal et leur prochain voyage ! Quelle barbe ! Se traîner une fille qui ne serait utile qu'à lire des messages.

- … acheter quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Excuse, frérot, tu disais quelque chose ?

- Oui, je te demandais si tu ne devrais pas acheter quelque chose pour Christelle. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que tu ne te ridiculiseras pas demain au bal, en venant seul comme les rares fois où tu venais.

- Je vois. Ok, mais lui offrir quoi ?

- Je sais pas, moi. Un bouquet, peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Pourquoi on doit faire ça ?

- Mais c'est un symbole, grand frère, et une coutume. Tu dois la respecter.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

La journée du lendemain se passa tranquillement. Vers 18h, Mustang convoqua dans son bureau Hawkeye et Edward.

- Bon, je pense qu'on s'arrêtera là pour aujourd'hui, risqua le colonel.

Il attendit l'approbation de sa baby-sitter qui ne tarda pas.

- Bien, allons nous préparer. Hawkeye, si Fullmetal et moi-même passons vous prendre à 20h à votre logement, ça vous convient ? demanda Mustang.

- Pas de problème, colonel, répondit-elle.

Puis toute l'équipe de Mustang se retira dans ses quartiers.

Lorsque Riza rentra chez elle, elle eut la surprise de trouver son linge lavé et repassé. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était Christelle qui s'était occupée de cela ; le fait de savoir qu'une inconnue ait lavé ses dessous la mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

Christelle ne tarda pas à se montrer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en avait trop fait. Les deux femmes étaient rouges de gêne et ne savaient que dire. Pendant quelques instants, elles communiquèrent par des regards. Christelle comprit que ces regards étaient des remerciements et des reproches.

Puis elles passèrent au sujet suivant, à savoir qui prendrait la salle de bains en première. Christelle laissa Riza passer la première, en tant que propriétaire de l'apartement.

Une demie heure plus tard, Riza et Christelle étaient lavées et habillées. Elles réfléchissaient maintenant à leurs coiffures. Christelle opta pour un chignon bien serré et deux mèches bouclées devant les oreilles. Quant à Riza, elle eut les cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval. Puis cette queue fut partagée en plusieurs mèches coincées à deux centimètres de la queue, puis ces mèches furent bouclées.

Alors qu'elles finissaient de se maquiller et de se chausser, on sonna à la porte. Riza alla ouvrir. Elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit sur le pas de la porte.

Roy Mustang portait un smoking très classe, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête à grand renfort de gel, et il avait dans ses mains un gros bouquet de roses rouges. (ndla : si c pa un gros symbole, ça !)

Quant à Edward, Riza eut un choc. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de bien le regarder ces derniers temps. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait bien rattrapé son retard de taille. A 17 ans, le jeune homme était à peine plus petit que le colonel. Edward semblait mal à l'aise, bien qu'élégant dans son smoking et il tenait une rose blanche, toute simple. Et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans son éternelle natte, les deux mèches soigneusement peignées.

Lorsque Christelle arriva, de l'autre côté de la porte, on comptait deux hommes qui risquaient de mourir par asphyxie. Les deux alchimistes étaient en effet époustouflés par la beauté et l'élégance des deux représentantes de la gente féminine.

Riza fit entrer les deux hommes puis alla chercher un vase et un soliflore pour les fleurs. Une fois celles-ci les tiges dans l'eau, tous les quatre partirent pour le bal.

A l'entrée, ils durent poser pour le photographe chargé de prendre en photo tous les alchimistes et leur cavalier ou cavalière.

Une fois dans la salle, les deux couples se séparèrent, mais tous allèrent au même endroit : le buffet. Edward et Christelle étaient un peu coincés en ce début de soirée, ils pensaient que le champagne les aiderait à se dévergonder.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Roy entraîna Riza dans une valse. Cette dernière ayant une flûte de champagne dans le ventre, elle montra vite son plaisir de danser avec le Flame Alchemist. Quant à lui, il en rêvait depuis des mois de danser avec son lieutenant serré contre lui.

La chanson suivante fut un rock bien dansant. Ce fut au tour de Christelle et Ed de se retrouver sur la piste. Tous deux se laissèrent porter par la musique et furent vite admirés par un couple… particulièrement dangereux, s'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs. Ce couple les rejoignit bientôt sur la piste de danse. Edward, qui n'avait jamais appris à danser, se débrouillait pourtant à merveille. Quant à Christelle, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jeune homme qui ne semblait pas s'y connaître en filles, puisse être aussi élégant et bon danseur. Roy, devenant jaloux du talent naturel pour la danse du Fullmetal, entraîna Riza dans un rock endiablé.

Quelques instants plus tard, la musique se calma et enchaîna avec un slow. C'est sans hésitation que Roy prit son lieutenant par la taille. Hawkeye, aidée par le champagne, la valse et le rock dansés avec cet ardent colonel, se laissa faire. Quant à Chirstelle et Edward, ils se joignirent aux autres couples mais tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Rapidement, Roy attira contre lui la femme qui hantait la plupart de ses rêves ; celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et posa même sa tête contre son épaule, savourant par là même son odeur. Voyant tous les autres couples ainsi enlacés, Edward se rapprocha de Christelle ; tous les deux étaient gênés de se retrouver ainsi, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais le champagne commença à bien faire son effet et ils se laissèrent bien vite aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dans la suite de la soirée, valses, rocks et autres danses s'enchaînèrent. Edward et Christelle n'en connaissant que très peu, ils restèrent sur le côté de la piste. Roy et Riza les remarquèrent vite ; ils les donc entraînèrent sur la terrasse, où il y avait peu de monde, et leur apprit quelques pas de chaque danse.

En fin de compte, ils terminèrent la soirée sur la terrasse. Puis le sommeil se fit sentir et les deux alchimistes raccompagnèrent leurs cavalières à leur logement. Sur le chemin, Christelle s'endormit légèrement sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Quant aux deux militaires, ils marchaient en silence, rêvant éveillés.

Arrivés devant la porte, Edward secoua gentiment Christelle qui s'éveilla. Réalisant où elle était et avec qui, elle se redressa. Avant de franchir la porte tout juste ouverte par Riza, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Edward qui rougit puis partit. Roy et Riza, un peu à part, se souhaitaient poliment bonne nuit. Lorsque le couple précédent fut séparé, Roy prit la main de Riza et déposa sur le dos de cette main un baiser dans lequel il exprima tous ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

La nuit fut accompagnée de charmants rêves pour nos quatre danseurs.

A suivre

Voici la fin de la partie 100 nunuche de cette fic ! lol Au chapitre suivant, l'aventure commence ! Ceci dit, je ne serai jamais aussi douée pour ça que Frip-Ouille que j'adore ! (Allez lire Minoen, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! aventure et couple roy riza garantis)

Oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews !


	4. L'aventure commence

Le titre parle de lui-même ! ça restera un peu nunuche mais moins ! régalez-vous ! et merci pour vos reviews !

_Chapitre 4 : L'aventure commence…_

Le lendemain matin, les quatre danseurs se réveillèrent tôt, tous étant plongés dans leurs pensées.

Roy s'était réveillé seul, malgré son habitude de passer la nuit avec sa conquête de la veille. Bien qu'ayant bu la veille au soir, il avait été assez lucide pour ne pas le proposer à Hawkeye, sachant qu'il pouvait risquer sa peau, si elle réalisait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il se rappela cependant les danses avec elle, et le regard qu'elle avait affiché tout au long de la soirée. Peut-être était-ce dû au champagne mais son regard était pétillant et, le colonel devait bien se l'avouer, il commençait à aimer son premier lieutenant. Il se reprit bien vite, se rappelant que le règlement interdisait ce type de relation.

Du côté de sa cavalière, elle repensait également à cette soirée qu'elle voulait qualifier de merveilleuse puisqu'elle avait pu être la cavalière de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Chaque danse dans ses bras lui avait révélé une partie du paradis et, quand il la serrait contre lui, elle souhaitait que cela continue infiniment. Et ce baiser… ! Lorsqu'il lui avait fait le baise-main, même si cela ne se fait pas à une femme non mariée, elle avait cru recevoir une décharge électrique au contact de ses lèvres.

Christelle, elle, ne regrettait nullement d'avoir pu passer cette soirée au bras du Fullmetal Alchemist qui était un fort beau jeune homme. La soirée avait été merveilleuse et la jeune fille craignait de tomber amoureuse de cet homme avec qui elle ne passerait que quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, pour chercher un rapport sur la pierre philosophale et la pierre elle-même. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir embrassé, mais bon, elle était à moitié endormie et avait bu quelques coupes de champagne.

Quant à Edward, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cette fille n'était pas si belle mais avait un charme certain. Il avait plutôt bien apprécié de danser avec elle et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son estomac avait joué au yo-yo quand elle lui avait embrassé la joue. Il fréquente rarement des filles de son âge, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec une fille. N'ayant aucune expérience avec les filles (Winry ne pouvant réellement jouer le rôle de fille dans ce cas précis), il ne savait pas qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux. Il rangea donc les souvenirs de cette soirée très agréable dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'il y repenserait bien assez tôt.

Christelle se leva assez tôt, afin de préparer sa valise. Ne sachant où elle trouverait le Fullmetal Alchemist, elle avait pris des tenues pour toutes les conditions climatiques. Sa valise fut rapidement prête, donc elle retira les draps de son lit et rangea sa chambre. Puis elle entendit Riza se lever et lui laissa le champ libre dans la salle de bains et le couloir. Elle en profita pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Riza accompagnait Christelle à la gare de Central où celle-ci avait rendez-vous avec les frères Elric. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Riza donna à Christelle un papier contenant un message du colonel Mustang :

« Mademoiselle, je compte sur vous pour surveiller que le Fullmetal Alchemist fasse son rapport en temps et en heure. »

En lisant cela, Christelle se dit :

- Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai cru comprendre que c'était plutôt lui qui était en retard. Moi, je vais juste servir d'interprète.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward, Alphonse et Christelle étaient en route pour la région d'Ishbal. En effet, les caractères bizarres à la fin de la lettre disaient : « Ruines d'ishbal. »

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! râla Edward.

- C'est clair que ça va pas être de la tarte pour trouver la première partie du rapport, constata Christelle.

- Ca prendra du temps mais on va chercher et on trouvera, dit Alphonse. C'est évident que le général n'allait pas dire précisément où c'est caché. Imaginez que quelqu'un d'autre ait lu la lettre, même si c'est peu probable.

- Mon oncle était effectivement une personne très prudente.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Edward reprit la parole :

- De toute façon, on arrivera dans la région que ce soir. On va commencer par trouver un logement ; pour cela, on ira dans le village le plus proche. Puis on commencera les recherches demain dès la première heure.

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils firent connaissance poliment et même joyeusement.

Après de longues heures passées assis dans un train, nos trois amis arrivèrent à Youswell. Ils passèrent d'abord inaperçus tout en cherchant un hôtel, quand un garçon leur sauta dessus.

- Edward Elric ? Vous êtes revenus ? Vous cherchez un hôtel ?

- Kayal ? répondit l'interpellé. Ben, c'est-à-dire que…

- Venez à l'auberge de mon père ! On en a construit une nouvelle et elle est encore mieux ! s'écriait le garçon tout en les entraînant vers une grande bâtisse rustique.

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse expliqua à Christelle ce que son frère avait fait dans ce patelin. Edward, quant à lui, apprit que les prix avaient énormément baissé et accepta de loger dans la nouvelle auberge de Howling. Par chance, l'auberge n'était pas complète et nos trois voyageurs reçurent deux chambres. Ils montèrent se rafraîchir et se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans la salle commune de l'auberge pour dîner. Leur repas fut léger mais calorique, sachant qu'ils auraient besoin de forces pour leurs fouilles du lendemain. Ils ne parlèrent pas du motif de leur venue, conscients que les murs ont des oreilles.

Ils attendirent donc d'avoir fini leur repas pour se retrouver dans une chambre – en l'occurrence, celle des frères Elric – et s'organiser pour les fouilles. Le général avait bien précisé que le document se trouvait dans les ruines et, même si la surface occupée par le site avait beaucoup été réduite, elle restait tout de même importante.

Ils ne savaient par où commencer, aussi fut-il décidé que chacun fouillerait de son côté sans trop s'éloigner les uns des autres pour autant.

Puis tous trois partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Christelle se réveilla à l'aube. Elle alla se laver puis s'habilla d'un short assez court et d'un débardeur. Elle assembla ses cheveux dans un chignon afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas et chaussa de bonnes chaussures. Puis elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

- Christelle, tu es réveillée ? cria Alphonse à travers la porte.

- Oui. Et même habillée, répondit celle-ci en ouvrant.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Alphonse était seul.

- Où est Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, j'ai eu du mal à le réveiller. Là, il doit finir de se préparer.

Effectivement, Edward était en train de finir de faire sa tresse. Il rejoignit son frère et Christelle dans le couloir puis tous trois descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils marchaient dans le sable vers les ruines de la cité d'Ishbal. Alphonse et Christelle marchaient côte à côte. Quant à Edward, il n'avait pas eu, comme Christelle, l'idée de s'habiller plus légèrement. Tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à ça, il promenait son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, qui s'avérait être Christelle. C'est donc bien malgré lui qu'il fit la même analyse que Mustang sur les formes de Christelle.

Peu après, ils arrivaient en vue des ruines de la cité d' Ishbal. Une fois arrivés, ils entreprirent d'examiner chaque millimètre carré.

Ils passèrent la matinée à chercher en vain. Ils retournèrent déjeuner à Youswell. Au cours du repas, ils firent le point sur ce qu'ils avaient pu voir.

Une fois le déjeuner expédié, Edward monta dans sa chambre pour enlever son manteau et sa veste qui devenaient trop encombrant sous un soleil de plomb.

L'après-midi fut long et chaud. A part des serpents qui se cachaient sous les pierres et des pans de murs parfois en partie ensablés, ils ne trouvaient toujours rien. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon lorsque Christelle appela les frères Elric. Ceux-ci accoururent vers le lieu d'où provenait l'appel ; ils découvrirent Christelle qui pointait du doigt une longue pierre lisse et rectangulaire entourée par des pierres irrégulières. Cette pierre était située au niveau de leurs pieds et était en partie dissimulée par du sable. D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour revenir le lendemain avec des pelles pour dégager cette pierre. De plus, les ventres d'Edward et de Christelle commençaient à manifester leur besoin d'être remplis.

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'auberge et dînèrent joyeusement, satisfaits d'avoir trouvé une piste, même s'ils n'éloignaient pas la possibilité qu'elle soit fausse. Puis ce fut au tour de leurs paupières de signaler la nécessité de dormir. Pendant qu'Alphonse raccompagnait Christelle à sa chambre, Edward demandait à Howling s'ils pouvaient lui emprunter trois pelles. Ce dernier accepta sans hésitation, chacun dans Youswell se rappelant ce que le Fullmetal Alchemist avait fait pour eux.

La nuit fut courte mais agréable pour Edward et Christelle - Alphonse ne pouvant dormir – puisqu'ils avaient une piste.

Le lendemain matin, Edward tomba de son lit, trop excité par l'idée de probablement trouver la première partie du rapport dans la journée. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, tout en laissant son manteau et sa veste dans sa chambre, puis alla tambouriner à la porte de Christelle. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement, faisant un rêve très agréable. Lorsqu'Edward la tira de son sommeil par ses coups à la porte, elle eut des envies de meurtre.

- Christelle ! Debout ! On a du pain sur la planche ! cria-t-il.

Elle se leva péniblement et vint lui ouvrir pour l'empêcher d'ameuter toute l'auberge.

- Edward ! Putain ! Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ! Il est six heures du mat', il y a sans doute des gens qui dorment encore ! râla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Edward rougissait tout en regardant la tenue de la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'une jeune fille qui poussait une gueulante avec seulement un long t-shirt sur elle, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours !

Christelle remarqua sa tenue et claqua la porte au nez du jeune blond.

- Laisse-moi dix minutes pour me préparer ! lui dit-elle au travers de la porte.

Alphonse rejoignit son frère sur ses faits et remarqua vite son regard fixe sur la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Christelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, nii-san ?

- Rien du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Edward en rougissant comme une tomate.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nos trois amis avaient avalé leur petit-déjeuner à une vitesse hallucinante, boostés par un certain alchimiste surexcité. Ils prirent les pelles et un pique-nique que Christelle avait pris soin de commander à Howling, ce qui leur permettrait de passer la journée entière dans les ruines.

Ils retrouvèrent vite la fameuse pierre et commencèrent à dégager le sable se trouvant autour de la pierre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à constater que ladite pierre avait plus l'air d'être une dalle.

Après avoir dégagé une profondeur d'un mètre de sable, Christelle heurta quelque chose. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre tombée contre la dalle. Elle continua à creuser puis tomba sur un os. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle poursuivit sa tache jusqu'à ce qu'elle blêmisse en mettant une main devant sa bouche, tant pour retenir un cri d'horreur qu'une forte nausée : elle avait dégagé le haut d'un cadavre. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et s'éloigna pour recracher son petit-déjeuner. Alphonse la vit s'éloigner en courant et s'approcha de l'endroit où elle avait lâché sa pelle.

Il remarqua le cadavre et le dégagea bien vite, l'éloignant de l'endroit où on l'avait trouvé. Edward vit le manège de son frère et comprit ce qui s'était passé en remarquant le retour de Christelle. Celle-ci but une gorgée d'eau et reprit sa pelle. La dalle fut entièrement dégagée vers le milieu de la journée. Ce fut ce moment qu'ils choisirent pour déjeuner et pour faire le point.

Pendant que trois adolescents suaient dans les ruines d'Ishbal, les alchimistes d'état présents dans le QG de central recevaient les photos du bal.

Le colonel Mustang reçut deux photos : lui et son premier lieutenant, ainsi qu'Edward et Christelle. En regardant ces photos, il se rappela à tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette soirée.

Hawkeye frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part du Flemme Alchemist (euh, pardon !) Flame Alchemist, elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva fixant des photos.

- Laissez-moi deviner ! dit-elle.

- Hein ? répondit-il intelligemment.

- Ce sont des photos de la fille de Hugues, et pour une fois, vous la trouvez adorable ou alors, ce sont des photos de vos prochaines conquêtes !

- Raté dans les deux cas. Regardez !

Il lui tendit les deux photos. Le lieutenant les examina un long moment.

- Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple, constata-t-elle.

- Vous-même, vous étiez superbe, j'ai presque envie de dire merveilleuse.

Riza rougit discrètement puis changea de sujet.

- Bon, colonel, vous avez réussi à rattraper tout votre retard mais maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas en reprendre.

Elle posa une petite pile de dossiers sur le bureau de son supérieur qui affichait déjà une tête de trois pieds de long.

- Vous êtes sans cœur, Hawkeye ! Parler travail alors qu'on vous complimente ! Si au moins, j'avais une autre récompense à chaque pile de dossiers dont je m'occupais.

- C'est-à-dire que depuis la robe, je n'ai plus d'inspiration, soupira la jeune femme.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux trouver des idées pour vous ! dit Mustang, dont le visage neutre ne pouvait trahir les idées.

Il imaginait mille et une idées toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres.

- Non merci. Ca partait certainement d'une bonne intention mais je trouverai bien toute seule, répliqua Riza, connaissant son supérieur.

Elle s'assit à son tour à son bureau et ouvrit un dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit la parole :

- Colonel, j'ai votre récompense mais vous ne l'aurez que si ce soir, vous n'avez pris aucun retard dans vos dossiers !

L'interpellé se posa des questions puis se mit à travailler sérieusement.

A l'est, une fois leur déjeuner englouti, les trois voyageurs avaient entrepris de chercher comment déplacer cette dalle qui ressemblait à une porte. Tous trois étudièrent la porte, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe permettant l'ouverture de la porte. Alphonse trouva un creux comblé par le sable. Trois autres creux similaires se trouvaient sur la porte, tous étant situés en haut de la pierre. Edward proposa de les vider, mais le problème était que le sable était trop compact, aussi n'y arriveraient-ils pas à mains nues. Christelle prit un petit couteau que Howling avait mis dans le panier du repas et commença à gratter le sable.

- Christelle, tu veux un peu d'aide ? demanda Alphonse.

- Non merci, ça ira. En plus, comme cette dalle a l'air très lourde, je vous suggère de vous reposer, avant de tenter de le déplacer. Et moi, j'ai rien dans les bras, tandis que vous, vous avez ce qu'il faut dans les bras.

Edward, d'abord énervé par ce que la jeune fille se prenait pour sa mère en lui recommandant de se reposer, se calma et se gonfla d'orgueil à sa dernière phrase.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Christelle se décala suffisamment afin de ne pas gêner les deux frères. Ceux-ci tirèrent sur les quatre encoches dans l'espoir de faire basculer la pierre. Celle-ci fut décelée au bout d'une heure. Nos trois amis découvrirent un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous la terre. (ndla : vous trouvez que je me suis pas foulée pour trouver ça, hein ? ben, vous avez raison.)

L'ouverture était assez étroite, de même que l'escalier. Alphonse resterait donc à l'extérieur pour garder leurs affaires. Edward et Christelle ramassèrent des bouts de bois afin d'en faire des torches. L'alchimiste d'état les enflamma grâce à une boîte d'allumettes qu'il avait sur lui. Tous deux s'engagèrent dans l'escalier.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, de serpents et d'araignées, ils arrivèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient une vingtaine de casiers. Ils les ouvrirent, grâce à l'alchimie ou grâce à un certain couteau.

Les premiers casiers étaient vides et Edward commençait à se demander si la première partie se trouvait effectivement dans cet endroit, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'une supposition. Il persévéra donc après avoir chassé cette idée de sa tête.

Quant à Christelle, elle tomba bientôt sur un casier où un semblant de cercle de transmutation était dessiné. Mais entre la poussière et les toiles d'araignée qui s'étaient accumulées, c'était difficile de le voir. Elle ouvrit alors ce casier d'où sortirent plusieurs serpents. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise mêlé d'effroi, car elle avait un peu peur des serpents. Edward se dirigea vers elle, abandonnant le casier vide qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il comprit rapidement ce qui avait fait crié la demoiselle et retourna à ses casiers. Une fois le dernier serpent sorti, Christelle devina une masse immobile dans le fond du casier, suffisamment large pour y passer un bras. Elle approcha lentement sa torche et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte. Elle appela Edward qui enfonça son automail dans le casier et en extirpa la boîte. Celle-ci semblait fermée avec de l'alchimie. Ils décidèrent d'aller l'examiner plus attentivement à la lumière du jour et de rejoindre Alphonse.

De retour sur le sable, les deux alchimistes examinèrent la boîte et reconnurent un cercle de transmutation dessus. Cercle qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans le registre des alchimistes d'état. C'était celui du général de brigade Basque Gran. Persuadés d'avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient tout en restant sur leurs gardes, tous trois décidèrent de l'ouvrir. Une fois cela fait, ils découvrirent un paquet de feuilles ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Les frères se ruèrent sur l'enveloppe, tandis que Christelle se saisit précautionneusement des feuilles. Sur la première était écrit en majuscules :

« La vie d' Emmy Broky par Basque Gran ».

Dans l'enveloppe était un papier plié en quatre sur lequel se trouvaient de nouveaux caractères spéciaux. Ils entendirent alors Christelle dire pour elle-même :

- La première femme alchimiste de ma famille..

Tous trois chuchotèrent alors :

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé.

Ils échangèrent leurs documents et retournèrent à l'auberge. Les deux qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la salle des casiers allèrent se laver et se changer.

Une fois propre, Christelle passa un jean et un t-shirt blanc, elle enfila des bottines boires et laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Puis elle rejoignit les frères dans leur chambre pour s'attaquer à la lecture et le décryptage de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Après quelques minutes studieuses, Alphonse prit la parole :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

A suivre…

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Il est assez long et ça devrait continuer comme ça.

Alors vous en pensez koi ? c'est nul, hein ? allez, avouez. Vous avez la possibilité de vous exprimer grâce aux reviews, alors n'hésitez plus et cliquez sur le petit bouton « go » ! lol


	5. On continuemais sans Alphonse

Me voilà de retour avec ce cinquième chapitre ! désolée pour mon silence pendant quatre jours mais gt ds un trou au fin fond de la France (heureusement que j'avais mon ordi et donc mes fics et mes images de fma aisnsi que les 7 tomes ! ouffffff). Donc voilà le chap 5 et le chap 6 ne devrait pa tarder !

Pour ceux qui veulent du roy riza, c'est pas facile pour moi d'en mettre beaucoup puisqu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose à Central, dans ma fic. Ceci dit, j'ai prévu une scène très sympa entre eux deux au chapitre suivant. (non, je ne dirai rien !)

_Chapitre 5 : On continue... mais sans Alphonse_

Le soir, quand il eut fini de remplir tous les dossiers, le colonel poussa un long soupir de soulagement et dit d'un œil pervers :

- Hawkeye, j'ai terminé. Ai-je droit à ma récompense maintenant ?

Celle-ci constata les faits par elle-même puis se plaça derrière le siège où était assis son supérieur.

Elle entreprit de défaire la veste du colonel par des gestes que celui-ci qualifia de sensuels.

Puis elle la lui retira et la posa sur le bureau de façon à ce qu'elle ne se froisse pas.

Mustang se rappela que tous les autres étaient partis il y a de cela une bonne demi-heure.

Il était en chemise et seul avec son premier lieutenant préféré.

Quand elle entreprit de lui défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise, il sentit dans son corps une étrange chaleur qu'il tenta de contrôler. Cette femme savait-elle combien ces gestes pouvaient enflammer un homme ?

Puis elle plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son supérieur et les massa doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vigoureusement.

D'abord surpris, Mustang apprécia vite ce massage, ô combien agréable après une journée assis à son bureau à remplir des dossiers ennuyeux.

Riza, quant à elle, attendait depuis longtemps l'occasion de toucher aussi intimement cet homme qu'elle admirait et qu'elle aimait depuis trop longtemps.

Ce massage dura donc jusqu'à ce que le colonel ne s'endorme entre les mains de Riza. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle s'arrêta pour s'attarder sur ce beau (ndla : que dis-je !) ce splendide visage qu'était celui de l'homme qui lui était le plus inaccessible, bien que fort proche d'elle.

Il était d'abord son supérieur et le règlement de l'armée est très strict à ce sujet : aucune relation plus qu'amicale entre officier et supérieur (ndla : jsai pas si c corect !).

De plus, Roy Mustang était connu dans tout Central City, si ce n'est tout Amestris, pour être un coureur de jupons hors pair. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il commençait à chercher des relations plus solides, afin de trouver la femme qui deviendrait son épouse.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

- Oui, Al, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward.

- Voilà, Ed, je ne crois pas que tu sois au courant, mais je suis amoureux de Winry.

Edward cherchait le lien avec leur situation actuelle ; quant à Christelle, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, ne sachant qui était cette Winry.

- Et elle aussi, poursuivit le jeune garçon dont l'âme était emprisonnée dans une armure. On s'est déclarés l'un à l'autre il y a tout juste deux mois et … elle me manque.

Christelle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais Edward, toujours pas (ndla : tapez pas ! je blague !) et Edward aussi.

- Tu aimerais aller la retrouver à Resembool, c'est ça ? demanda l'alchimiste d'état.

- Ca fait un moment que j'y pense, et aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ma décision. Je rentre à Resembool. J'en profite car nous sommes à l'est et donc, c'est pas loin.

- Je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, Al, dit Ed, mais j'ai pas le droit de m'opposer à tes sentiments. Je t'appellerai souvent et je te rejoindrai à Resembool pour te rendre ton corps.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr. Christelle, j'ai confiance en vous, aidez-le du mieux que vous pourrez.

Alphonse marqua une pause.

- Je repartirai en même temps que vous mais je descendrai plus tôt.

- Je peux bien t'accorder ça, Al. Ca fait cinq ans qu'on court dans tout Amestris, tu as bien le droit d'en avoir assez.

- Le premier amour est plus important que bien des choses. C'est une bonne chose de laisser son cœur s'exprimer, Al. Et je t'en prie, tutoie-moi ! dit Christelle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Après cette discussion, ils se remirent au décryptage du rapport et à la traduction de la lettre.

Christelle eut vite fini son travail. La lettre leur indiquait que la deuxième partie du rapport se trouvait « dans le plus ancien laboratoire d'Amestris ». En tant qu'alchimiste très érudit, Edward savait que l'alchimie avait d'abord été utilisée dans le nord. Et il y avait des centaines de laboratoires anciens, toujours fonctionnels ou non. Pendant qu'Alphonse et Christelle préparaient les valises pour partir le lendemain, Edward allait acheter deux billets pour North City et un billet pour Resembool.

Le lendemain matin, à Central City, le colonel Mustang fut réveillé tôt par un rayon de soleil chatouillant son œil. Après avoir tourné la tête pour ouvrir les yeux sans être agressé par le soleil, il réalisa qu'il était assis. Une fois redressé et tous ses neurones connectés, il remarqua qu'il était à son bureau, un manteau sur les épaules. Il balaya la pièce du regard et vit son premier lieutenant allongée sur un des canapés et dormant. Un rayon de soleil caressait ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait détachés. Son visage affichait un air paisible et serein qui contrastait fortement avec l'attitude quotidienne qu'on lui connaissait. De plus, elle avait retiré sa veste.

Le colonel ne se priva pas de la regarder dormir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait en tant que femme mais jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi belle et naturelle.

Bientôt, il eut l'idée de porter son regard sombre sur sa montre d'alchimiste qui affichait six heures. Il réalisa que deux heures plus tard, tous ses subordonnés arriveraient pour travailler et que tous deux devaient aller se rafraîchir afin de ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient probablement passé la nuit ici.

Pourquoi déjà ? Il n'avait pas pris de retard. Il se remémora alors les événements de la veille : Hawkeye l'avait délicieusement massé et il s'était endormi au cours de ce massage. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé ? Et pourquoi était-elle restée dans son bureau pour dormir ? Telles étaient les questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête du colonel.

Roy se leva donc de son siège et secoua doucement Riza pour la réveiller. Ce fut efficace mais le temps qu'elle soit vraiment réveillée, le colonel put constater à quel point elle était belle au réveil.

- Lieutenant, il est six heures du matin. Rentrez chez vous et réveillez-vous convenablement.

- Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous m'avez massé hier soir puis je me suis endormi. Je me suis réveillé il y a seulement dix minutes.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée plus tôt ?

- A vrai dire, vous étiez tellement belle pendant votre sommeil que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous réveiller avant de vous avoir admirer.

Riza rougit.

- Vous-même, reprit Mustang, vous auriez pu me réveiller au lieu de me laisser dormir sur mon bureau.

- Ben, en fait, vous ressembliez à un enfant quand je vous ai vu dormir. Je n'ai donc pas eu envie de vous réveiller et … je me suis perdue sur votre visage d'ange.

Tous les deux rougirent comme des écoliers puis repartirent dans leurs logements respectifs, afin de se laver et de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Cette déclaration matinale et inattendue les avait bien réveillés mais il s'agissait maintenant de se remettre les idées en place.

Retournons à l'Est. Dans le train en provenance de Youswell, Edward et Alphonse Elric expliquaient à Christelle qui était Winry. Lorsque le train s'arrêta à Resembool pendant quelques minutes, Edward et Alphonse se séparèrent douloureusement mais Edward n'en montra rien. Alphonse descendit sur le quai et y resta jusqu'à ce que le train fût hors de sa vue.

Dans le train, le silence régnait entre Christelle et Edward. Depuis qu'Alphonse avait été enlevé par Greed et sa bande, Edward n'avait jamais été séparé de son frère.

L'alchimiste regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tout en repensant à la plupart des bons moments qu'il avait partagés avec son frère.

Christelle comprenait qu'Edward avait besoin de ce moment de solitude ; aussi respecta-t-elle le silence qui régnait entre eux deux. Cependant, au bout d'une heure de silence, elle décida de le briser :

- Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où chercher ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ?

Edward était sorti de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que vous savez où commencer à chercher la deuxième partie du rapport ? reprit-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Je manque de renseignements concernant les labos de North City, je vais donc commencer par aller à la bibliothèque municipale.

- J'essaierai d'être aussi utile que je le pourrai pour vous aider, dit Christelle.

Edward esquissa un sourire devant la bonne volonté de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait quand même avoué qu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien en alchimie.

Alors que le silence tentait à nouveau de reprendre place entre ces deux-là, Edward dit :

- Al et moi, on vous a raconté notre passé, pourquoi n'en feriez-vous pas autant ? Après tout, on a encore huit heures de trajet et on va sûrement passé encore plusieurs jours ensemble, autant faire un peu plus connaissance.

Christelle ne se fit pas prier mais craignait un peu de vite le saouler, mais bizarrement, Edward s'intéressa réellement à la vie de la jeune fille. Il apprit qu'ils avaient le même âge, qu'elle était issue d'une bonne famille, fille unique et ses parents lui avaient vite appris à être une future femme au foyer parfaite mais elle avait également appris, grâce à un de ses oncles, à se battre. Certes, elle n'avait pas le niveau des frères Elric mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la conversation fut de plus en plus joyeuse et bientôt, les deux se tutoyaient.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, leur train arriva en gare de North City. Ils prirent leurs valises puis se mirent en quête d'un hôtel pour la nuit. Ils en trouvèrent un, assez loin de la gare mais proche de la bibliothèque. Ils prirent deux chambres pour une personne et se couchèrent immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit vite prendre un petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il commençait à manger, Christelle arriva, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull à col roulé marron. Elle portait des chaussures assez chaudes et ses cheveux étaient réunis en un chignon rapidement fait. En effet, le nord était la région la plus froide d'Amestris et on y voyait souvent de la neige. Christelle repéra vite le jeune homme blond qu'elle accompagnait et s'assit à sa table.

- Bonjour, Edward !

- Salut !

- Bien dormi ?

- Ouais.

- T'as prévu quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais explorer les archives de la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver le laboratoire qui nous concerne. Et toi ?

- Je vais me balader en ville. Peut-être faire un peu de shopping, mais j'ai surtout l'intention de me renseigner sur ce fameux labo auprès des habitants.

- Mais ça sert à rien ! s'exclama Edward.

- On ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut apprendre grâce aux habitants !

- Bon, d'accord. On se retrouve dans ce resto à une heure. On déjeune ensemble et on fait le point sur ce qu'on a trouvé.

- Ca marche !

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner englouti, Edward se rendit sans tarder à la bibliothèque, armé de beaucoup de papier et d'un stylo, tandis que Christelle attendit un peu que la ville soit plus réveillée avant de sortir.

Elle commença par faire les boutiques mais ses achats se limitèrent à un livre intitulé : « Histoire de l'alchimie ». Puis elle commença à interroger les gens dans la rue. Elle apprit principalement que la ville comptait une dizaine de laboratoires principaux et une centaine de petits. Chaque grand laboratoire étant une vraie forteresse, autrement dit : impossible d'y entrer sans autorisation écrite du Fuhrer et si on tentait d'y entrer par effraction, on mourrait à tous les coups.

L'heure du rendez-vous au restaurant arriva vite. Christelle rentra quand même assez tôt à l'hôtel, car, ayant passé toute sa matinée dehors, elle était frigorifiée malgré son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants. En se redonnant un coup de peigne avant de descendre, elle remarqua la couleur rosée de son nez et de ses joues.

A l'heure dite, elle était au restaurant mais ne vit pas Edward. Elle s'assit donc à une table et attendit Edward, accompagnée d'un verre de vin chaud, histoire de finir de se réchauffer. Le Fullmetal Alchemist n'arriva dans le restaurant qu'un quart d'heure après elle. Lui aussi avait le nez et les joues rouges, même si le trajet de la bibliothèque à l'hôtel était court.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'intéressant auprès des habitants ? se moqua Edward.

- Honneur à l'alchimiste ! ironisa Christelle.

- Comme tu veux ! Après tout, c'est à la bibliothèque qu'on trouvera tous les renseignements. C'est effectivement à North City que l'alchimie a été découverte et que les premiers labos ont été construits. Il y a des petits labos et des grands labos, pour faire simple. Les petits sont pour des particuliers, et les grands sont utilisés pour les recherches de l'état. Et toi, qu'as-tu pu apprendre auprès des habitants ?

- Il y a dix grands labos et une centaine de petits. Les grands sont de vraies forteresses et on ne peut y entrer qu'avec un laissez- passer fourni par le Fuhrer en personne. Et il n'y aucune possibilité d'entrer par effraction sans risquer sa peau.

- Hé hé hé ! Pas de problème pour le laissez-passer ! ricana l'alchimiste en touchant sa montre au travers de sa poche de pantalon.

- On sait pas encore si celui qu'on cherche est un grand ou un petit, alors tu te calmes.

Edward rangea sur-le-champ son sourire de vainqueur puis reprit :

- Bon, j'ai déjà les noms de quatre labos les plus anciens, suivant qu'ils sont grand ou petit, toujours en activité ou non. On devrait se concentrer sur ces quatre labos. J'ai noté leurs noms, tiens.

Il lui dit tendit un papier sur lequel étaient écrits quatre noms ou codes avec, en face de chacun d'eux, petit ou grand, activité ou HS.

Tout en mangeant, ils commencèrent à faire des suppositions quant à l'endroit ou Basque Gran avait pu caché une partie de son rapport.

Dans l'après-midi, Edward retourna à la bibliothèque tandis que Christelle acheta une carte de la ville et alla dans les quartiers où les labos « intéressants » se situaient. Elle fit une tournée des bars où se trouvaient la plupart des habitants. Elle se renseigna surtout auprès des personnes âgées qui lui racontaient quelques anecdotes sur le labo du de leur quartier. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle retourna à l'hôtel et nota sur une feuille de papier tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de la journée et fit un tri.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion, Edward revint de la bibliothèque. Il passait devant la chambre de la demoiselle et il entendit un bruit de feuille. Il en conclut qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Il frappa donc à la porte.

- Christelle ? Tu es là ?

- Oui. C'est toi, Edward ?

- Ouais. Je peux entrer ? faut que je te parle !

- Ok, entre. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte.

- J'espère pour toi que les habitants t'ont appris des choses intéressantes car mes recherches n'ont rien donné d'intéressant, dit-il, mi-moqueur, mi déçu.

- Je vais croire que j'avais raison de questionner les habitants car les vieux qui vivent près du labo 3 – un petit hors service – m'ont dit que la nuit, il y avait des bruits bizarres, comme des cris d'animaux, mais ces cris ressemblent à ceux d'un lion et d'un aigle mélangé. D'ailleurs, ce quartier est quasiment désert car les gens ont peur de ce labo.

- C'est d'ailleurs le labo le plus vieux, reprit l'alchimiste. J'irai y faire un tour ce soir.

- Je t'accompagnerai.

- Hors de question. C'est peut-être dangereux.

- Et alors ? Je te rappelle que je sais me battre, répliqua Christelle.

- Ces cris sont sûrement ceux de chimères et c'est quasiment impossible de les battre sans alchimie.

- Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi jusqu'à ce labo. Je t'attendrai dehors, insista la jeune femme. En plus, tu ne sais pas où il est.

- Ah, les filles, je vous jure ! soupira Edward. Bon, d'accord ! dit-il plus haut.

Ils descendirent pour dîner puis remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour prendre leurs manteaux. Ils sortirent dans le froid et le noir mais les rues étaient éclairées par des réverbères. Christelle retrouva rapidement le laboratoire.

Il n'y avait qu'une entrée, soit une porte blindée couverte des toiles d'araignées. Edward l'ouvrit grâce à l'alchimie. Tous deux entrèrent et Edward referma la porte, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Les fenêtres, brisées pour la majorité, laissaient entrer la lumière de la rue et on voyait assez bien dans ce laboratoire désaffecté. Christelle resta à proximité de l'entrée, dans l'ombre. Edward commença les fouilles, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Alors qu'il entrait dans un couloir, un bruit ressemblant à celui décrit par les vieux se fit entendre. Christelle frémit tant le cri était lugubre. Edward se doutait que la ou les chimères étaient là pour protéger quelque chose, sans doute ce qu'il cherchait. Il transmuta alors son bras en une lame aiguisée puis commença à avancer à pas de loup dans le couloir.

Il arriva alors dans une salle où la lumière lui révéla une chimère issue du croisement d'un ours et d'un vautour, retenue par une chaîne. A l'autre extrémité de la chaîne se trouvait une boîte semblable à celle trouvée dans les ruines d'Ishbal. Edward en déduisit qu'il avait trouvé la deuxième partie du rapport mais il était loin de l'avoir entre les mains. Edward entra dans la salle tout en restant hors de portée de la chimère. Il cherchait une astuce pour attraper la boîte, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. C'était clair qu'in n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Un éclair de génie traversa rapidement sa tête :

- Et si je demandais un coup de main à Christelle ?

Mais son orgueil le rattrapa trop vite.

- Plutôt crever que de demander de l'aide à une nana !

Il décida donc de neutraliser la chimère puis de s'emparer de la boîte.

De son côté, la chimère continuait à s'agiter et à crier, n'ayant qu'une envie : déchiqueter l'intrus. Elle donnait des coups de patte dans le vide. Puis Edward s'avança, permettant à un « combat » de commencer.

Quant à Christelle, elle entendait les cris de rage de la chimère et des bruits de bouts de métal entrechoqués. Elle espérait qu'Edward en sortirait sans trop de blessures et en ayant la deuxième partie du rapport dans les mains. Bientôt, elle entendit un cri de douleur étouffé, provenant sans aucun doute de la gorge d'Edward. Réunissant tout son courage, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris.

En arrivant dans le couloir, elle trouva des morceaux de tissu devant une porte. Elle s'approcha de la pièce puis remarqua vite Edward, sans manteau, ni veste – ceux-ci ayant été lacérés par les griffes de la chimère, et tentant de toucher la chimère en plein cœur. Christelle remarqua vite la boîte et chercha à aider Edward. Celui-ci remarqua assez vite la jeune fille et lui fit un signe de tête. Il attira la chimère dans un coin de la pièce, laissant ainsi le passage pour que Christelle récupère la boîte sans problème.

Au moment où la jeune femme souleva la boîte où elle reconnut le cercle de transmutation qu'elle avait aperçu sur la première boîte, une lumière bleue émana de l'emplacement où avait été la boîte. Elle sentit un danger imminent et se précipita hirs de la pièce en appelant Edward. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que tentait de lui faire comprendre Christelle. Des pics de métal sortirent du sol et transpercèrent la chimère. Une pic passa trop près d'Edward qui eut un bout de son bras gauche arraché par la pic, en plus d'être aspergé du sang de la chimère. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce. Christelle lui passa son manteau et ils repartirent vite à l'hôtel, ramenant la deuxième boîte.

Edward était assez blessé mais n'en montra rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel éclaira que Christelle réalisa l'état dans lequel il était, rien qu'en voyant son visage, non seulement couvert de sang, mais en plus lacéré, notamment sur les joues et le front. Christelle le mena dans sa chambre. Elle l'assit sur le lit et lui ôta le manteau, son débardeur, ses chaussures et son pantalon, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Edward était trop fatigué par son combat pour opposer la moindre résistance. Lorsque Christelle revint de la salle de bains avec une bassine remplie d'eau tiède, des serviettes et un gant, il réagit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (tiltant) POURQUOI JE SUIS EN CALECON DEVANT TOI ?

- Ben, il faut bien que je te soigne. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Mais je vais très bien. Ça m'arrive très souvent d'être dans cet état-là et j'en suis pas mort, cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

Sa tête tourna et il manqua s'écrouler.

- Bon, alors, premièrement, tu arrêtes de gueuler car tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel.

Edward regarda sa montre, il était presque minuit.

- Deuxièmement, si tu t'en sors toujours, c'est parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te soigner. Et là, pas de bol, c'est moi.

Christelle l'avait retenu dans ses bras. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit puis posa des serviettes sur celui-ci afin d'éviter de tacher les draps. Enfin, elle l'allongea sur les serviettes.

- Tu n'aurais pas une trousse de premier secours sur toi, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle à l'alchimiste en piteux état.

- Si, dans ma valise.

Christelle la trouva sans problème puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle commença par nettoyer les blessures qui étaient parsemées sur le corps entier d'Edward. Elle effectuait ces gestes avec beaucoup de douceur et de doigté afin de ne pas accentuer les blessures ou de faire souffrir Edward. Celui-ci, épuisé, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Une fois le corps entier nettoyé de tout ce sang, Christelle en profita pour se rincer l'œil : malgré ses blessures et ses hématomes, le jeune homme restait délicieusement canon. Son corps était parfaitement proportionné et ses muscles apparents fort agréables à regarder.

Christelle se secoua mentalement et sortit du coton, de l'alcool et des compresses. Mis à part son bras gauche, les blessures étaient peu profondes. Elle commença par la jambe de chair, puis remonta le corps pour finir par le visage. Les picotements dus à l'alcool ne tardèrent pas à réveiller Edward qui ouvrit les yeux alors que Christelle finissait de s'occuper des blessures sur son torse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à désinfecter deux coupures : une sur la joue droite, l'autre sur le front d'Edward. L'alcool fit grimacer Edward mais il se concentra sur le visage de Christelle pendant que celle-ci appliquait des compresses sur les coupures. Puis elle désinfecta la peau arrachée du bras gauche, appliqua des compresses puis banda le bras.

- Retourne-toi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward s'exécuta en retenant ses grimaces de douleur. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, permettant à Christelle que l'envers valait aussi le détour : le dos était superbement musclé, une cambrure assez prononcée lui succédait pour précéder des fesses bien rondes et fermes (ndla : comment ça, je m'égare ? avouez que vous rêvez de voir en vrai à quoi ça ressemble un Edward Elric en caleçon !).

Le dos n'affichait aucune coupure, seulement des hématomes. Christelle rangea l'alcool, le coton et les compresses et s'empara du tube d'arnica. Elle commença par en étaler sur les bleus puis ne put résister à l'envie de caresser cette peau si douce. Edward, lui, s'en fichait, il était déjà reparti dans les bras de Morphée.

Une fois tirée de ses pensées, Christelle tenta de mettre Edward sous les draps, afin qu'il récupère convenablement. Sans succès. Elle lui chuchota donc à l'oreille :

- Aide-moi un peu et accroche-toi à mon cou !

Edward l'entendit et, complètement out, lui obéit. Elle le souleva légèrement et réussit à le mettre sous les draps. Au cours de cette opération, elle put en profiter pour sentir son odeur.

- Virile et douce… hum… très agréable ! pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle détacha les bras d'Edward, éteignit la lumière et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se changea vite et s'endormit tout en pensant à cette soirée mouvementée.

A suivre…

Je sens que mes chapitres vont continuer à être assez longs. Qu'en pensez-vous ? c'est trop long, non ?

Pensez à cliquer sur le petit bouton « go » qui vous fait de l'œil en bas de la page, à gauche.


	6. Alchimie et placard

Vu que j'ai reçu six reviews pour le chap 5, jvous permet de lire la suite. (en fait, je le publie car je viens de recevoir LA review ki fait plaisir : celle de ma meilleure amie (merci kessounette !))

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par le départ d'al, mais bon, moi, ça m'arrangeait.

Heureusement q j'avé mon ordi avec moi ds ce trou de la France ! j'ai qd mm fini deux chaps et je vous dis pas le pied q j'ai pris en écrivant le chap 6 ! ça m'inspire la campagne lol !

Bon, jvous laisse lire !

_Chapitre 6 : Alchimie et placard_

Au QG de Central, le lendemain matin, Riza avait parvenu à tirer son supérieur du lit assez tôt. Le Fuhrer leur avait confié une mission qui aurait lieu tôt le matin dans leur bureau. Des cartons contenant des prospectus avaient été envoyés dans leur bureau et ils devaient les ranger dans un endroit où ils ne seraient pas encombrants. Riza et Roy avaient décidé de les ranger dans un petit local où Riza stockait d'habitude les dossiers en retard, le local étant vide à ce moment-là.

Ils prirent chacun un carton et se dirigèrent vers le local. Roy, pas du tout réveillé, n'avait pas totalement entendu les recommandations de son lieutenant concernant une certaine porte. Ils entrèrent donc dans le local et la porte se referma. Ayant posé son carton et se retrouvant nez à nez avec le colonel dans le local, Riza s'étonna :

- Colonel, vous n'avez pas tenu la porte ?

- Hein ? fit-il en se réveillant un peu plus. Ben non.

- Bon sang, colonel, dit Riza en tentant de garder son sang-froid, je vous avais pourtant dit que la porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur.

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes…, commença Mustang.

- … enfermés dans ce local.

Le colonel était partagé entre deux problèmes : sa claustrophobie et, le local étant assez étroit, il sentait presque le corps de Riza contre le sien. Hawkeye sentit bientôt son malaise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, colonel ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Au contraire, tout va bien… Enfin, je veux dire… euh…vous trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ?

- Colonel, vous ne seriez pas claustrophobe, par hasard ?

- Moi ? quelle idée ! non… bien sûr que non… mais on ne risque pas de manquer d'air ? et si on reste coincés ici pour le restant de nos jours ?

- Calmez-vous, colonel. Premièrement, regardez en haut du mur derrière moi, il y a une ouverture qui donne sur une cour, nous ne manquerons donc pas d'air. Et nous ne resterons sûrement pas ici éternellement. Deux heures, tout au plus ! Cependant, je vous l'accorde, il fait chaud et la proximité de nos deux corps ne nous aide en rien.

- Mais, je suis très calme, Hawkeye. Depuis quand le grand Flame Alchemist aurait-il perdu son sang-froid ?

- Depuis que votre attitude trahit votre phobie.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu de phobie. Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Mais bien sûr. Tout le monde a une phobie, même moi. Seulement, j'ai appris à me contrôler.

- Puis-je savoir quelle est votre phobie, Hawkeye ?

- Colonel, je ne crois pas que ce genre d'information vous soit utile.

- Justement, ça me permet de croire que vous êtes humaine, ou plutôt sensible.

- Bien, vous l'aurez voulu : les araignées.

- Oh, vous avez peur de si jolies petites bestioles ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

Riza commençait à perdre son sang-froid, de honte que son supérieur sache une telle information.

- Ben,… ne bougez surtout pas, reprit le colonel.

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche.

- Colonel, si vous préparez une blague de mauvais goût…

- C'est peut-être de mauvais goût de faire ce que je vais faire mais ce n'est pas une blague !

Riza, ne comprenant toujours rien et voyant le colonel fixer un point dans son dos, se retourna. Mauvaise idée ! Une grosse araignée descendait le long du mur. Riza blêmit et tenta d'empêcher son sang-froid de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais elle échoua et se jeta dans les bras du colonel, de peur.

Celui-ci venait d'enfiler un gant et claqua des doigts. L'araignée partit en fumée et en cendres.

Il retira son gant et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis il tenta de calmer le lieutenant, le nez toujours dans sa veste, en passant sa main sur son bras.

- Hawkeye, c'est bon. Elle n'existe plus, cette petite araignée.

Riza, partagée entre sa peur fraîche et la honte, ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Elle se dégagea tout de même légèrement de Roy. Celui-ci lui prit le menton et lui releva le visage. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux noisette. Attendri par cette image, il remit la frange blonde en place. Il se pencha alors sur ce visage qui hantait ses rêves. Poussée par ses sentiments, Riza se rapprocha également et leurs bouches entrouvertes s'unirent. Puis ils fermèrent les yeux afin de mieux profiter de ce baiser. Ayant auparavant remarqué les gouttelettes de sueur sur leurs fronts respectifs, ils défirent leurs vestes qui tombèrent à leurs pieds. Puis, lentement, voire timidement, ils enlacèrent le corps de l'autre, oubliant où ils étaient et qui ils étaient, professionnellement parlant. Depuis la nuit passée au bureau, ils avaient mis leurs propres sentiments au clair. Sans ouvrir les yeux, ils rompirent ce baiser prolongé pour enchaîner avec de légers baisers. Ce moment qu'ils espéraient voir arriver un jour était enfin là. Ils en profitèrent donc.

Cependant, leur étreinte fut interrompue lorsque Fuery ouvrit la porte du local. Etonné quoique ravi de les voir enfin ensemble, son visage trahit sa surprise. Sentant un courant d'air toucher leur corps, Roy et Riza se séparèrent vivement (ndla : ils se sont quand même embrassés pendant une bonne demi-heure). Leurs regards semblèrent dire au jeune adjudant :

- Si tu dis un mot, prépare-toi aux pires souffrances !

Fuery savait que tous les deux pouvaient être extrêmement dangereux. Il les laissa remettre leurs vestes et sortir avant de coincer la porte avec un carton pendant que tous trois finissaient de ranger les cartons.

Au même moment, Edward se réveillait, toujours à North City. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps trop courbaturé l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit : le labo, la chimère, la boîte, Christelle, et surtout les blessures. Mais la suite était trop floue. Alors qu'il se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'il ait une dizaine de compresses sur son corps ainsi qu'un bandage autour du bras, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Malgré la douleur, Edward couvrit son corps à l'aide des draps.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est Christelle ! Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Comment ça va, ce matin ?

- Moyen, j'ai mal partout et je me souviens vaguement de ce qui s'est passé hier après notre sortie du labo.

- C'est normal, tu étais complètement épuisé.

- C'est toi qui m'as soigné ?

- Ouais. Même si tu as protesté ! rit-elle.

Edward rougit légèrement de honte d'avoir été vu en caleçon et d'avoir été soigné, tout cela par une fille. Pour cacher sa gêne, il demanda :

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené dans un hôpital ?

- Je savais pas où il y en avait un et l'hôtel n'était pas si loin.

- Ben, merci quand même, dit-il en souriant.

Ce remerciement venait du fond du cœur et Christelle le comprit tout de suite. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis dit :

- Bon, je vais changer tes compresses.

Elle prit la trousse de premier secours, approcha la poubelle et s'assit à côté d'Edward. En enlevant les compresses, les remarqua que les coupures superficielles n'avaient quasiment pas saigné durant la nuit. Elle les laissa à découvert à la demande d'Edward, celui-ci voulant voir l'étendue des dégâts. Alors qu'elle libérait la blessure profonde de son bras gauche, Edward eut une sensation désagréable ; il en comprit la raison en voyant un disque rouge de cinq centimètres de diamètre sur son avant-bras. Il lui manquait de la peau et la plaie saignait faiblement.

- Christelle, avant que tu ne remettes des compresses, j'aimerais aller me doucher.

- Ok, vas-y mais fais gaffe à ton bras.

Dans la salle de bains, Edward put examiner tout son corps. Il remarqua les bleus dans son dos ainsi que sur une partie de son corps que Christelle n'avait pu voir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient cachés sous son caleçon. Il se doucha rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas trop mettre son bras gauche sous l'eau, puis il revint dans la chambre, une serviette autour des hanches. En le voyant trifouiller dans sa valise, Christelle comprit qu'il était nu sous la serviette et qu'il allait enfiler un caleçon propre. Elle se tourna, le temps qu'il soit un peu plus décemment habillé.

Quand il lui signala qu'elle pouvait se retourner, elle le rejoignit sur le lit afin de refaire son bandage autour de son bras. Puis il enfila un pantalon et un pull pendant que Christelle rangeait la trousse.

- Où est la boîte ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je l'ai gardée dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?

- Faut que je sache où on doit chercher la prochaine partie du rapport.

- Quoi ! Tu veux déjà repartir ?

- Evidemment. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Alph…

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! s'énerva Christelle. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tu es tout courbaturé et tu as besoin de repos, donc on reste ici encore une journée afin que tu te reposes.

- Tu te prends pour ma mère pour me dire ça !

Edward s'énervait à son tour. (ndla : première scène de ménage ! lol)

- Non, mais je suis réaliste. C'est pas raisonnable de voyager quand on est dans ton état.

- Ok, ok. Dans ce cas, t'as une idée de trucs à faire aujourd'hui ? Parce que je compte

pas passer ma journée les bras croisés !

- Et si on commençait par aller manger ? proposa Christelle en se calmant.

Le ventre d'Edward apporta une réponse en gargouillant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! sourit Christelle.

Tous deux descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent.

- Dis, fit Christelle. J'ai acheté un livre sur l'alchimie hier et je l'ai lu cette nuit. Ça m'a beaucoup intéressée et j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus. Tu pourrais m'enseigner quelques trucs ?

- Sans problème. Puisque tu m'as condamné à rester dans ma chambre aujourd'hui, pourquoi on en ferait pas un peu ?

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Edward proposa d'abord de commencer par la théorie et donc de répondre aux questions que Christelle s'était posée au cours de sa lecture. Cette dernière comprit assez rapidement.

Ils passèrent la matinée à étudier la théorie. Edward, passionné d'alchimie, s'avéra être un excellent professeur et Christelle, très intelligente, était une bonne élève.

Après le déjeuner, ils commencèrent la pratique. Christelle débuta en synthétisant des origami (ndla : ce sont ces figures en 3D en papier !) à partir de ses brouillons de la veille.

Edward remarqua assez vite qu'elle était très douée pour l'alchimie. Un peu avant d'aller dîner, Christelle fit un saut dans sa chambre et revint avec la fameuse boîte trouvée la veille. Contrôlant son empressement de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait, Edward ouvrit la boîte ; comme pour la première, ils y trouvèrent un épais manuscrit et une lettre.

Christelle s'empara de la lettre tandis qu'Edward prit précautionneusement le manuscrit sur lequel était écrit : « Histoire du système éducatif d'Amestris ». La jeune héritière traduisit assez vite la lettre : « Sous le pont qui mène au misanthrope ». Christelle n'y comprenait rien mais Edward comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Dominique.

- Christelle, nous allons à Rush Valley, s'écria-t-il.

- Hein ? mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays, ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Et oui, nous avons deux jours de route qui nous attendent.

Nos deux amis soupirèrent à l'idée de passer deux jours assis dans un train.

A suivre…

Bon, jsai pas quand yaura la suite car jsui un peu à court d'idées (surtout pour les couples) ! Aidez-moi (avec vos reviews !)


	7. Retour à Rush Valley

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussi à écrire ce septième chapitre. J'espère que les fans du couple roy riza ne m'en voudront pas trop mais je n'ai pu faire qu'une toute petite scène sur ce couple. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé la rédiger.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 7 : Retour à Rush Valley_

Après avoir dîné, tous deux allèrent acheter deux billets de train pour Rush Valley. Ce train qui devait partir très tôt le lendemain matin pour arriver deux jours plus tard, dans la matinée à Rush Valley.

Le voyage fut long, certes. De plus, il n'y avait plus de place dans les wagons de première classe, aussi Christelle et Edward furent condamnés à dormir et passer deux jours sur des banquettes plus ou moins confortables. Cependant, ils ne purent s'ennuyer, puisqu'Edward continuait ses cours d'alchimie. Cependant, ils ne firent pas que parler alchimie. Christelle se demandait :

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de ce Dominique ?

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer chez lui. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de misanthropes chez lesquels on se rend en traversant un pont. Au fait, il fait super chaud dans ces montagnes, plus chaud que dans le désert où on a trouvé la première partie du rapport.

- Je vois. J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup voyagé dans le pays, je me trompe ?

Cette question lança Edward dans un long discours passionnant sur ses voyages et ses anecdotes.

Ce long voyage fut donc l'occasion d'un grand rapprochement entre eux deux. A la fin du voyage, Christelle et Edward se considéraient comme des amis.

Pendant ce temps, à Central, Roy et Riza étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

Au lieu de travailler, Roy repensait à leur baiser. Il en était certain : Riza était la femme qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cependant, quelque chose le perturbait : d'habitude, lorsqu'il embrasse une femme, les idées perverses grouillent dans son cerveau et ses hormones le travaillent beaucoup, mais là, avec Riza, aucune idée perverse, pas d'excitation, juste l'envie, ou plutôt le besoin de la sentir près de lui, contre lui, dans ses bras. S'il n'y avait pas cette règle qui interdit leur relation, il la demanderait immédiatement en mariage.

Quant à Riza, elle n'était pas d'humeur à obliger son supérieur à travailler, elle était, tout comme lui, d'humeur rêveuse. Ce baiser – qui avait quand même duré une demi-heure -, elle l'avait attendu pendant des années et l'avait savouré ainsi que les bras de Roy Mustang, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves, l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, même si elle savait que c'était un coureur de jupons hors normes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer passionnément, c'était sa raison d'être et de vivre. (ndla : non, il n'y a pas redondance, il y a une nuance très subtile !) En ce moment, elle regrettait d'être dans l'armée qui lui interdisait de vive une histoire d'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Mustang tentait de voir le moins possible son premier lieutenant, il la fuyait presque. Hawkeye parvenait, malgré ce malaise, à garder son masque sévère et impassible. Bref, elle restait professionnelle, ayant vécu avec les mêmes sentiments pour le colonel tout en étant sous ses ordres pendant des années. De plus, elle comprenait la réaction de son supérieur mais en souffrait de plus en plus, sans en montrer quoi que ce soit.

En arrivant à Rush Valley, Edward proposa :

- Ce serait mieux de trouver une chambre maintenant. Là où on va, nos valises seraient de trop.

- D'accord. En plus, il fait super chaud et je serais pas contre la possibilité de me changer.

Après avoir constaté que tous les hôtels affichaient complet, ils avisèrent un petit hôtel qui semblait assez propre et qui, contrairement aux autres, n'affichait pas complet.

- Bonjour, on voudrait deux chambres pour une personne, s'il vous plaît, demanda l'alchimiste d'état.

- Ah, je suis désolée mais l'hôtel est presque complet, et il ne me reste qu'une chambre pour deux personnes, répondit le réceptionniste.

Edward se sentit mal à l'aise, mais Christelle répondit assez vite :

- On prend, ce sera mieux que rien.

Tout en leur lançant un regard frisant l'overdose de sous-entendus, le réceptionniste leur tendit une clé en disant :

- Chambre 23. Bon séjour à l'Hôtel du Cœur.

Edward et Christelle sursautèrent :

- C'est quoi ce nom ? pensèrent-ils. (ndla : zont pas pensé à regarder le nom ? mais kel idiots ! ).

Ils montèrent à leur chambre et découvrirent avec horreur – ou gêne – qu'ils devraient dormir dans le même lit. Ils entrèrent tout de même puis Christelle s'enferma dans la salle de bains avec quelques vêtements. Edward comprit qu'elle se changeait, en espérant qu'elle ne prendrait pas de douche, et fit de même que la demoiselle.

Elle ressortit avec un short beige et un débardeur court et moulant blanc. Elle portait des chaussures de et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon. Quant à Edward, il avait tombé le manteau rouge et la veste noire.

Edward emporta de l'eau et une corde puisqu'il y avait de l'escalade au programme. Il rassembla ses souvenirs quant au chemin menant à Dominique. Puis ils se mirent en route, vers neuf heures du matin.

Le chemin était long et chaud. Ils souffraient de la chaleur et de l'aridité du terrain. Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au pont. Edward et Christelle se couchèrent au bord du ravin pour examiner la paroi. Ils repérèrent une espèce de roche sortant un peu de la paroi, permettant à une personne de s'accroupir et un amas de roches juste au-dessus. Cet endroit était une dizaine de mètres en dessous de là où Edward et Christelle se trouvaient.

- Bon, qui descend ? demanda Christelle.

- Vu la paroi et qu'on a pas beaucoup de matériel, ce serait mieux que ce soit moi, je peux transmuter mes auto-mails pour descendre sans trop de problème.

- D'accord.

- Tu pourrais m'assurer ? on ne sait jamais.

- Sans problème.

Edward transmuta la roche pour caler Christelle pendant qu'elle l'assurerait. Puis il retira sa chaussure gauche et transmuta ses deux auto-mails afin de pouvoir s'accrocher à la paroi.

Christelle attacha la corde – longue de vingt mètres - autour de sa taille en gardant du mou et se cala derrière la roche. Edward en fit de même puis entama la descente. Il trouva vite un rythme pas trop périlleux : quand il bougeait son pied gauche, sa main droite était enfoncée dans la roche, et vice-versa. Quant à Christelle, elle était assez utile car par endroit, la roche était plus friable que prévu. Après quelques minutes d'escalade périlleuse, Edward arriva à l'espèce d'amas de roche. Il s'accroupit sur la roche proéminente et dégagea les roches petit à petit. Malheureusement, le trou n'était pas profond et ne cachait aucune boîte.

- Christelle ! cria l'alchimiste.

- Oui ? répondit l'intéressée.

- Il n'y a rien. Je remonte.

La remontée fut plus rapide que la descente. Une fois revenu sur le chemin, Edward retransmuta ses auto-mails et la roche qui calait Christelle. La jeune femme détacha la corde qui entourait sa taille. Puis ils traversèrent le pont, plus ou moins rassurés par la solidité relative du pont et par le bruit du torrent qui coulait en dessous du pont.

Après quelques frayeurs, ils recommencèrent leur examen de la paroi. Ils trouvèrent deux rochers proéminents, l'un plus gros que l'autre. La chaleur et la fatigue se faisaient sentir. Edward fit les mêmes transmutations que précédemment pendant que Christelle buvait. Puis Edward but tandis que Christelle attachait la corde autour de sa taille. Le Fullmetal Alchemist en fit de même puis tous deux se positionnèrent et Edward entama sa descente.

Il arriva vite au premier rocher, le plus large. Il dégagea les cailloux mais ne trouva rien.

- Chris ? héla-t-il.

- Oui, Ed ?

- Il y a rien ici, je vais voir l'autre.

- Okay.

Il ne lui restait qu'à aller jusqu'au second rocher, très étroit. Une fois les pieds posés sur le rocher, il transmuta la roche et quelques pierres pour agrandir la… plateforme, dirons-nous. Les pierres à dégager s'enfonçaient assez profondément dans la paroi dans un tunnel étroit. Après avoir dégagé le tunnel sur un mètre, il trouva une boîte identique aux deux précédentes. Il sortit du tunnel et appela la jeune fille qui l'assurait.

- Je l'ai trouvé.

- Génial. Bon, on fait comment ? c'est la boite ou toi que je dois remonter en premier ?

- La boîte. Je l'attache à la corde et je te signale quand tu pourras la remonter.

Cette opération se fit sans problème, seul Edward n'était pas rassuré sur la plateforme étroite au-dessus des eaux torrentielles. Aussi fut-il vraiment soulagé de voir la corde lui retomber dessus. Il la noua autour de sa taille et entama la remontée de la paroi. Il avait environ quinze mètres à remonter. Sentant qu'il avait quelques difficultés à remonter à cause de la chaleur et de la fatigue, Christelle lui cria de ne pas bouger. Après avoir calé la corde, elle se pencha sur la paroi pour voir où en était le blondinet, qui par chance n'était pas trop lourd. Elle remarqua qu'il lui restait dix mètres à escalader. Elle traça un cercle de transmutation à l'aide de sa main libre et fit apparaître quelques trous et bosses pour qu'Edward puisse escalader la paroi sans trop se fatiguer. Il arriva sur le chemin sans trop de problème grâce à l'initiative de Christelle. Ils replièrent rapidement bagage – c'est-à-dire qu'ils retransmutent la roche et les auto-mails d'Edward – puis ils rentrèrent rapidement à Rush Valley, la boîte en main.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre puis descendirent pour déjeuner. Une fois repus, ils remontèrent ouvrir cette troisième boîte. Comme les fois précédentes, ils découvrirent un paquet de feuilles et une lettre. Celle-ci était plus longue que les autres. En voici le contenu :

« Bravo Fullmetal Alchemist,

Vous avez trouvé la totalité de mon rapport. Je ne vous dirai pas ici où se trouve la pierre philosophale. La réponse est dans le rapport que vous devez entièrement décrypter pour la connaître.

Bonne chance pour la suite.

Basque Gran. »

- En route pour Central ! soupira Edward.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Christelle.

- J'ai besoin de dictionnaires et d'ouvrages très complets qu'on ne trouve qu'à la bibliothèque de Central. Je me demande si je vais m'en sortir sans Al…

- J'ai pas la prétention d'être aussi intelligente mais je veux bien t'aider.

- Etant donné que le cryptage sera sans doute compliqué, tu me seras utile en me donnant un max d'infos sur ton oncle.

- Ah, j'y pense. T'as un rapport à rendre au colonel sur ces quelques jours consacrés à la recherche de ce rapport. Tu comptes le faire qu… ?

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée en voyant le regard sombre et déjà désespéré à l'idée des sarcasmes de Mustang qu'affichait Edward.

- Bon, je vais le faire maintenant. J'en serai débarrassé au moins.

Il s'assit à la table qui se trouvait dans la chambre, s'empara de quelques feuilles blanches et d'un stylo pendant que Christelle s'allongeait sur le lit avec un bon bouquin dans les mains.

Après une heure de silence, Edward demanda :

- Chris, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Christelle leva le nez de son livre.

- Ben oui…reprit le Fullmetal Alchemist. On a trouvé tout le rapport. Maintenant, logiquement, tu ne me seras plus vraiment utile sauf pour quelques renseignements sur Basque Gran.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Edward voulait qu'elle reste avec lui.

- Ben, maintenant que j'ai un peu vécu avec toi et on frère et que je connais votre histoire, je voudrais savoir comment tout ça va se finir, puisque vous touchez presque au but. Donc je vais rester à Central pendant que tu décrypteras le rapport, puis je t'accompagnerai pour aller chercher la pierre, en bref, je vais te coller jusqu'à ce que toit et ton frère vous ayez retrouvé vos corps complets.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase de manière joyeuse. Edward fut donc rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Puis chacun se replongea dans ses écrits respectifs.

A suivre…

Voilà ! ouf j'ai eu un peu de mal pour faire ce chap ! donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Au fait, dans le prochain chap, il y aura la nuit d'Ed et Chris dans le même lit ! lol


	8. Retour à Central

Hihi ! me revoilà ! j'ai fait de mon mieux pour pondre ce chap avant de partir pour un mois ! ben oui, à partir de demain, je pars chez mes grands-parents pour un mois. Mais j'aurai mon ordi donc je vais pouvoir avancer ma fic !

Une petite précision pour ce chap : Maes Hughes n'est pas mort. En fait, Envy a tiré à côté donc maes a juste eu droit à un pti passage à l'hosto ! (comme la plupart des fans de fma : JVEU PAS QUE MAES MEURE !)

Enfin, bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 8 : Retour à Central_

Lorsque leurs estomacs manifestèrent leur besoin d'être remplis, Edward et Christelle descendirent pour dîner. Au cours du dîner, la jeune femme profita du fait qu'Edward n'avait pas le nez dans le rapport pour lui donner quelques renseignements sur son oncle défunt. Le Fullmetal Alchemist apprit surtout que feu le général de brigade adorait les jeux de mots, ce qui pouvait annoncer un décryptage long et laborieux.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans la salle à manger puis, vers dix heures du soir, se décidèrent à remonter dans leur chambre. Edward laissa Christelle passer la première dans la salle de bains, en jeune homme galant qu'il était. Il en profita pour ranger le rapport et ses brouillons.

Lorsque la nouvelle alchimiste sortit de la salle de bains, elle portait une nuisette du même style que celles de Winry et ses cheveux châtains foncés mi-longs étaient lâchés. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures avec son livre, sans un regard vers Edward qui s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et ses beaux cheveux blonds lâchés. Christelle eut la mauvaise idée de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme. Alors qu'il posait ses vêtements sur une chaise, elle ne se dérangea pas pour observer chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Ca devrait pas être permis d'être aussi bien foutu ! pensa-t-elle.

Puis le blondinet se coucha à son tour, tous deux affichant une teinte rouge. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dormi auparavant dans le même lit qu'une personne du sexe opposé. Edward se tourna dos à elle alors qu'elle continuait à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Christelle posa son livre sur sa table de chevet. Edward la sentit bouger mais ne réagit pas. Elle s'allongea dos à lui mais n'éteignit pas la lumière.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward prit la parole :

- Tu veux pas éteindre ?

- J'ai pas sommeil.

- Moi non plus, de toute façon.

- Tu veux qu'on discute ?

- Oui, mais de quoi ?

- Ben, j'ai des questions à te poser sur ta tentative de transmutation humaine. Quand je vous ai rencontré, toi et ton frère, vous m'en avez parlé mais assez évasivement. Mais peut-être que ça te gêne d'en parler ?

- Non, pas du tout.

C'est ainsi que Christelle apprit le passé des frères Elric et comprit leur péché. Quelque temps plus tard, Edward disait, en regardant le plafond :

- C'est vrai qu'on savait que c'était interdit mais le désir de revoir notre mère qu'on aimait plus que tout et sans qui on se voyait mal continuer à vivre était trop fort. Dis, toi aussi, tu penses vraiment que nos raisons n'étaient pas valables ?

Il se tourna vers Christelle et réalisa que celle-ci dormait déjà à poings fermés. Son visage paisible tira un sourire à Edward qui voyait son abdomen se soulever et se rabaisser sous les draps. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce visage et s'endormit peu après.

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla le premier mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, voulant encore profiter de la douceur du sommeil qui l'avait bercé durant la nuit. Pourtant, il sentit quelque chose sur son ventre et qu'il entourait quelque chose de son bras de chair. Curieux, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour qui passait au travers des rideaux qu'ils avaient tirés la veille.

Il examina la situation : il était dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans une chambre aux murs de couleur bleu pastel, il était couché sur le dos, et un bras lui barrait le ventre. En remontant des yeux ce bras, il tomba sur des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. La personne à qui appartenait ces cheveux était blottie contre lui, couchée sur le flanc. Lui-même entourait les épaules de cette personne de son bras. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler que la personne qui dormait contre lui n'était autre que Christelle. La respiration de la demoiselle se faisait délicatement sentir sur son torse, le faisant frissonner. Dès qu'il eut compris la situation, il sursauta mais se rendit compte combien il appréciait cette position et qu'il aurait aimé que cela dure encore longtemps.

Il tenta de comprendre cette sensation et imagina quelqu'un d'autre à la place, une autre fille, une mécanicienne. Il fut parcouru de frissons d'horreur. Il se dit alors :

- C'est peut-être Christelle qui me fait cet effet-là…

Il leva son auto-mail et commença à lui caresser le bras, mais le métal froid la fit frissonner et elle se réveilla à son tour.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle avait sous les yeux des pectoraux bien formés et des abdominaux tout aussi beaux. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de ce mec au corps parfait et remarqua des yeux dorés qui la regardaient gentiment, encadrés par deux mèches blondes. Elle réalisa que c'était Edward et se leva vivement.

- Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-elle.

- De quoi ? demanda Edward, un sourire aux lèvres.

- De… d'avoir dormi… sur ton ventre…

- T'en fais pas ! Ça m'a pas gêné, j'ai même trouvé ça agréable…

Le blondinet rougit en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Tous deux concouraient pour le visage le plus proche, en couleur, de la tomate bien mûre.

Christelle, remarquant leur gêne commune, prit ses vêtements et partit dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Edward en fit de même dans la chambre. Au programme de la journée était le retour à Central City ; ils s'habillèrent donc en conséquence. Christelle portait une petite robe beige assez élégante, des sandales et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un simple élastique noir. Ed, quant à lui, portait sa tenue habituelle sans veste ni manteau, à cause de la chaleur.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, qui fut rapide puis finirent leurs valises et partirent prendre le premier train pour Central. Le voyage fut long et l'ambiance entre Edward et Christelle était … particulière : ils se sentaient tristes à l'idée de moins se voir mais ils étaient sûrs de garder le contact. La jeune fille savait que l'alchimiste se plongerait dans un travail long et pénible, aussi fut-il décidé qu'ils se verraient le soir, de temps en temps.

Au cours du voyage, Edward rédigea son rapport tandis que Christelle lisait. Ou plutôt faisait mine de lire, car elle regardait, par-dessus son livre, le beau blond travailler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver canon, quand il était concentré. Lui ne remarqua rien, trop absorbé par sa tache.

En arrivant à Central le soir même, ils furent accueillis sur le quai par le colonel Mustang et son fidèle garde du corps, le lieutenant Hawkeye. Le colonel avait appris le retour du Fullmetal Alchemist et de son accompagnatrice, allez savoir comment ! Christelle ne tarda pas à sentir une relation plus profonde qu'avant son départ entre les deux militaires.

En se rendant à la voiture avec laquelle étaient venus ces mêmes militaires, alors que le colonel taquinait Edward et que celui-ci tentait – en vain – de se contrôler, Riza et Christelle discutait :

- Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Riza.

- Je referai pas ça tous les jours mais j'ai bien aimé. Edward est vraiment un garçon génial quand on le connaît.

Riza sourit. Elle aussi avait senti que quelque chose naissait entre les deux adolescents.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- J'aimerais savoir comment ça va finir. Donc je vais rester à Central jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait fini de décrypter le rapport puis j'irai avec lui rejoindre Alphonse à Resembool.

- Et tu vas loger où pendant ce temps ?

- J'avoue que j'y avais pas pensé.

- Ma chambre d'amis est toujours libre, tu sais.

- Comment décliner cette invitation cachée ?

Les deux femmes rirent puis tous les quatre arrivèrent à la voiture. Roy prit le volant et commença par se diriger vers le logement du lieutenant Hawkeye pour y déposer Christelle et sa valise. Durant le trajet, tous étaient silencieux, chacun tentant d'analyser ce qu'ils avaient ressenti en voyant l'autre couple. Christelle et Edward sentaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Roy et Riza ; de plus, tous deux semblaient tendus. De l'autre côté, les deux militaires sentirent que Christelle et Edward éprouvaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais que c'était récent. Tout d'un coup, Riza brisa le silence :

- Edward, où est passé Alphonse ? Il me semblait qu'il était parti avec vous ?

- Oui, mais il est rentré à Resembool.

- Ah, et pourquoi ? fit le colonel, curieux.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! s'écria Edward.

La conversation fut coupée puisque Roy arrêta la voiture devant un immeuble. Christelle et Riza sortirent de la voiture, Christelle récupéra sa valise et toutes deux entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Roy redémarra et se dirigea vers le QG où lui et Edward logeaient. Tous deux se retirèrent dans leurs appartements.

Ce soir-là, Roy avait l'esprit hanté par la même pensée : comment lui et Riza pouvaient-ils concilier leur relation et leur travail sans avoir à faire de sacrifices ? Il dîna peu tout en réfléchissant à leur situation. Puis, vers neuf heures, il alla à son téléphone puis composa le numéro de la maison de son meilleur ami, Maes Hughes.

- Maes ? Faut que je te parle…

- Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai un problème… de cœur… soufla-t-il dans le combiné.

- Oh ? Raconte tout à ton meilleur pote !

- Ben, je suis fou amoureux d'une femme et elle m'aime aussi mais le problème, c'est qu'elle est militaire, comme moi et que ce type de relation est interdit dans l'armée.

- Va pas trop vite, mon coco ! Les relations amoureuses ne sont pas interdites dans l'armée, si je me rappelle bien. Je vérifie ça demain et je passerai te voir à ton bureau.

- D'accord. Si j'ai une chance de pouvoir travailler avec Riza et de vivre mon amour pour elle en même temps, ce serait génial !

- Ah, t'as craché le morceau !

- Hein ! fit Roy, ne comprenant rien.

- Tu as prononcé le nom de l'élue de ton cœur ! ceci dit, je suis pas étonné. J'étais sûr que vous alliez finir ensemble tous les deux !

- Oui, bon, maintenant que tu le sais, tu l'ébruites pas ou je te crame !

- D'ac, colonel !

Roy raccrocha puis alla se coucher. Ses rêves furent envahis par une Riza présentant des tenues toutes plus torrides les unes que les autres puis par la vision de différentes manières de la faire monter au septième ciel.

Pas très loin de là, une femme blonde, logeant une jeune femme brune, ou plutôt châtain foncé, faisait le même rêve.

A suivre…

Oui, je sais : c cruel de m'arrêter là mais jsui un peu en panne d'inspi !

Un pti sondage : j'ai l'intention de faire encore 3, 4 chapitres pour finir ma fic. Vous en voulez plus ou non ?

Ce sondage ne doit pas vous empêcher de reviewer ! à dans un mois !


	9. Décryptage

Ça y est ! je suis revenue de vacances ! comment se sont passées les vôtres ? bien j'espère.

Bon, rien que pour vous, deux chapitres d'un coup ! c'est pas beau, ça ! Je pense que vous aurez droit à deux autres chaps avant la rentrée (du moins la mienne ki est fixée au 4 septembre ! salut à toi, vie d'étudiante !)

_Chapitre 9 : Décryptage_

La journée de travail commença tôt le lendemain matin. Mustang avait fait un effort pour quitter ses rêves de Riza pour la voir en vrai. Celle-ci avait laissé Christelle dormir chez elle. Quant à Edward, il avait réussi à finir son rapport et il devait le rendre au colonel Mustang avant de se lancer dans le décryptage du rapport de Basque Gran.

Vers neuf heures, Edward frappa à la porte du bureau du colonel.

- Entrez !

Edward ne se fit pas prier.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant de travailler devant moi, colonel !

- Ah, Fullmetal ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Mon rapport.

- Depuis quand tu me le rends à l'heure ?

- Depuis que j'ai trouvé du temps à tuer.

- Ce serait pas cette fille… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? ah, Christelle ! qui t'aurait bien secoué pour que tu me rende ce rapport en temps et en heure ?

- C'est vrai qu'elle me l'a rappelé une fois, mais c'est pas plutôt vous qui avez besoin d'un coup de pouce, ou plutôt de flingue, de la part de votre cher lieutenant blond ? Et encore, vous avez besoin de plusieurs coups pour avancer !

Alors que la joute verbale entre les deux alchimistes menaçait de continuer, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

- Roy ! Grande nouvelle pour toi et Riza, mon coco !

- MAES ! LA DISCRETION, TU CONNAIS !

- Apparemment, vous non ! chuchota Edward.

Mustang reprit son calme puis congédia l'alchimiste blond.

- Bon, alors, c'est quoi, cette grande nouvelle ?

- Ben, c'est que Gracia est à nouveau enceinte !

- Je suis content pour vous deux, mais en quoi ça nous concerne, Riza et moi ?

- En rien. Mais j'ai la solution à ton problème, mon pote !

- Ah oui ? t'es sûr ?

- Eh ben ouais. J'ai épluché le règlement tout entier, en long, en large et en travers dès la première heure ce matin. Un conseil : assieds-toi et évite d'hurler quand tu sauras.

Roy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et agrippa les accoudoirs. Hughes s'appuya sur le bureau en surveillant les réactions de son ami.

- Mon cher, il existe un moyen de travailler et de vivre une relation amoureuse avec la même personne au sein de l'armée.

- Et c'est ?

Roy était pendu aux lèvres de son meilleur ami et attendait avec impatience la réponse à sa question.

- Le mariage.

Roy se figea et coupa sa respiration le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que ces deux mots impliquaient : la cérémonie, les enfants et surtout l'accès libre et autorisé aux bras d'une seule et même femme. L'idée lui plut et un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur son visage.

C'est ce moment que l'objet des pensées de Roy choisit pour rentrer dans le bureau sans frapper. Hawkeye tenait une pile de dossiers n'attendant que d'être posée sur le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang, ce dernier étant à mille lieues de penser à son boulot. D'un regard, le colonel fit comprendre à Hughes qu'il était temps pour lui de les laisser seul à seul.

Maes sortit et ferma la porte. Riza, qui ne comprenait rien, posa les dossiers et remarqua l'étrange regard de son supérieur.

- Colonel, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais se leva et s'approcha près, très près de Riza. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis lui dit :

- Riza, j'ai quelque chose de très sérieux à vous demander.

- Mon Dieu, il ne va quand même pas… ? se dit-elle.

Revenons à Edward. Après être sorti du bureau du Flemme (oups !) Flame Alchemist, il était resté accroché à la porte. Le lieutenant Hawkeye n'étant pas là pour le réprimander, les autres subordonnés du colonel Mustang laissèrent faire Edward qui d'un regard leur avait fait comprendre qu'il leur dirait tout. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réaction du colonel après le mot « mariage » puisque la terrible Hawkeye revenait. Une fois Hawkeye entrée et Hughes sorti, Hughes expliqua la situation en détails, mais discrètement. Les paris ne tardèrent pas à commencer et, chose rare, Edward y participa également. Lui, Fuery et Hughes furent les seuls à parier que Riza acceptera la demande en mariage du colonel.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist ne tarda pas à retourner à son logement pour chercher le rapport, du papier et un stylo. Il se précipita à la sortie du QG où Havoc l'attendait avec une voiture pour l'emmener à la bibliothèque de Central.

L'alchimiste blond réserva une salle dans la bibliothèque puis s'y enferma avec de nombreux ouvrages. C'est à ce moment que commença le long et laborieux décryptage du rapport de feu le général de brigade Basque Gran, rapport qui cachait non seulement le nom de l'endroit où la pierre philosophale était cachée, mais aussi la façon de l'utiliser.

Du côté de Christelle, elle se réveilla assez tard, vers dix heures. Elle avait profité de n'avoir rien à faire pour récupérer de son voyage avec Edward.

Elle se leva, se lava, s'habilla puis se fit un rapide petit-déjeuner. Elle rangea la cuisine et sa chambre puis décida de laver quelques-unes de ses affaires qui avaient vu la poussière et la sueur, voire autre chose de salissant. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait donné absolument aucune nouvelle à ses parents depuis son départ.

Sa famille vivait dans l'ouest, dans la maison qu'ils ont hérité de Basque Gran, et était composée de ses parents, sa grande sœur de 23 ans et elle-même.

Christelle avait repéré un téléphone chez Riza mais hésitait à l'utiliser, sachant pertinemment que si elle appelait chez elle et qu'on lui répondait, elle en aurait pour des heures à raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle se décida tout de même à appeler, une lettre, même longue et complète ne faisant jamais l'affaire auprès de sa famille. La jeune brunette composa donc le numéro de ses parents puis attendit que quelqu'un daigne réponde. Ce fut sa sœur qui répondit.

- Allô ?

- Lauren ? C'est Christelle !

- Chris ! alors, quoi de neuf ! tu lui as remis la lettre ? Il est comment ? Et comment ça se fait que tu n'appelles que maintenant alors que tu es partie il y a deux semaines ?

- Doucement, Lo ! Je vais tout te raconter mais assieds-toi car ça risque d'être long.

Christelle se lança dans la narration de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Central. Sa sœur étant aussi sa meilleure amie, elle n'omit aucun détail, de la beauté du Fullmetal Alchemist et du colonel Mustang à la découverte des boîtes. Très vite Lauren entraîna sa petite sœur sur le terrain tant apprécié des filles : les garçons. Plus précisément les deux alchimistes.

- Tu as vraiment vu le colonel Mustang ? Il paraît qu'il est super canon, ce mec !

- Ca, pour être beau, il est beau. Mais je crois qu'il est amoureux et bien d'une de ses subordonnées.

- Zut ! Et Edward Elric ? Il est comment ? D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il est non seulement beau de visage, mais en plus, il a un corps de rêve. Mais tu sais qu'il me faut des détails. Allez, vas-y !

- Franchement, j'ai jamais vu un corps pareil et je pensais pas en voir un un jour. Il a des yeux aussi dorés que ses cheveux. Ensuite, tout le haut de son corps est parfait. Il est musclé à la perfection. Je parle pas des montagnes de muscles mais des muscles qu'on pourrait qualifier d'esthétiques et en harmonie avec la personnalité du mec. Je te dis pas le bonheur que ça a été de se réveiller avec ses pecs et ses abdos sous les yeux.

- Quelle veinarde ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir voir ça ! Ah, on m'appelle pour manger. A plus, p'tite sœur !

- Bye, ma belle !

Christelle raccrocha puis regarda l'horloge du salon. Il était midi et demi.

- La vache ! J'ai parlé tant que ça ! Bon, je rembourserai Riza ! pensa Christelle.

Sachant que celle-ci ne reviendrait pas pour le déjeuner, Christelle se fit une rapide collation puis sortit se promener.

Elle arriva bientôt dans le quartier commercial de Central.

- Elles sont géniales, ses boutiques de fringues ! Je trouverai jamais ça à l'ouest. Et dire qu'une partie de ma garde-robe a été abîmée lors du déménagement. En plus, j'ai plein d'argent à claquer grâce à l'héritage. Allez, sus aux boutiques ! pensait-elle.

Pendant que Christelle faisait les boutiques et qu'Edward s'attaquait au fameux rapport, Roy Mustang était face à la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, cherchant ses mots pour aborder le sujet de leur relation qu'il faudrait officialiser pour pouvoir la vivre librement.

- Riza, je ne sais pas par où commencer. A vrai dire, je suis complètement perdu depuis notre baiser.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il prit délicatement les mains de la jeune femme sans détacher son regard du sien.

- Riza…, je vous aime… J'avais peur de vous le dire et maintenant, je me sens ridicule de vous faire ma déclaration dans mon bureau, mais après ce que Maes m'a annoncé, je ne pouvais plus résister.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait lentement baissé son regard et contemplait à présent leurs mains.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Devant sa gêne, Riza comprit vite qu'il était sincère. Elle lui serra les mains, il releva la tête, il lut dans son regard que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Puis elle prit la parole :

- Roy, je t'aime depuis longtemps … je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Mais le règlement nous interdit de …

- Tais-toi ! dit-il en mettant un index sur ses lèvres. Le règlement interdit seulement les relations amoureuses hors mariage. (ndla : ceci est une pure invention de ma part pour trouver une issue à leur relation !)

Nouveau silence. Leurs regards se mélangeaient avec passion. Toutefois, Riza se demandait s'il envisageait sérieusement de l'épouser. Roy lut ce doute dans ses yeux.

- Riza, je n'ai jamais dit « je t'aime » à une femme parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureux que d'une seule femme, toi. Si je suis sorti avec autant de femmes, c'est pour essayer d'oublier mes sentiments et aussi pour passer pour un homme à femmes. Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis las de cette comédie.

- Roy…

- Je ne te demande pas d'accepter de devenir ma femme mais je ne veux sacrifier ni ma carrière ni mon premier lieutenant pour pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour avec toi. Mais sache que j'envisage sérieusement l'idée de t'épouser.

- Roy, je veux devenir ta femme.

- Riza, ne prends pas cette décision à la légère.

- Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Alors que Roy commençait à l'enlacer, Riza le retint.

- Si tu tentes la moindre infidélité avec moi, tu ne me rencontreras pas mais tu rencontreras ça, dit-elle en posant la main du beau brun sur le holster qui se trouvait dans son dos.

- L'idée de te tromper ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, ma chérie !

Puis ils s'enlacèrent en silence mais avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

A suivre

C'est du n'importe quoi en boite de conserve mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Enfin, comme d'hab' : une review ?


	10. Fiançailles et premier baiser

_Chapitre 10 : Fiançailles et premier baiser_

Edward avait commencé le décryptage du rapport en le lisant entièrement. Il avait remarqué de nombreux passages dans les mêmes caractères que les lettres indiquant où trouver une partie du rapport. Il réalisa donc qu'il aurait besoin de Christelle pour décrypter ce rapport.

Quand il sortit de la bibliothèque le soir venu, il rentra chez lui, mangea puis s'empara du téléphone qui se trouvait dans son studio. Il composa le numéro de l'appartement du lieutenant Hawkeye que Christelle lui avait donné avant d'arriver chez Riza, à leur retour.

Afin de ne rien laisser paraître sur leur relation, le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye tentèrent de garder leurs habitudes, face aux autres militaires. Aussi Riza partit-elle à l'heure habituelle.

Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans son appartement, elle ne trouva que son chien qui sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. La militaire se débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac à main puis entra dans la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner. Quelques instants plus tard, Christelle revint, chargée de sacs. Riza alla à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire.

- Riza ? Tu es déjà rentrée ?

- Comment ça, « déjà » ? Il est presque huit heures ! Où étais-tu ?

- Ben, je faisais du shopping. Ça se voit, non ? Au fait, pourquoi t'es aussi souriante ?

- Oh, pour rien !

- C'est anormal ! Crache le morceau !

- Bon, d'accord mais tu restes discrète !

- Promis juré !

- Eh bien, ce matin, Roy m'a…

C'est ce moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner. Riza, coupée dans son élan, alla décrocher.

- Oui, allô ?... Christelle, c'est pour toi !

La jeune fille alla prendre le combiné, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler.

- Allô ?

- Christelle ? C'est Edward.

- Ah, salut, Ed ! Alors comment ça va ?

- Bien. Je t'appelle car je vais avoir besoin de tes services pour décrypter le rapport. Pour tout te dire, il y a beaucoup de passages avec les caractères spéciaux que tu connais. Pourrais-tu venir dès demain matin à la bibliothèque principale pour me traduire ces passages ?

- Sans problème.

- Ok. Merci d'avance. A demain !

- A demain, Ed !

Christelle raccrocha puis se tourna vers Riza.

- Alors, on en était où ? fit-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Pardon ? dit Riza, sortant de ses pensées de vie commune avec le colonel Roy Mustang.

- Avant le coup de fil !

- Ah oui ! Je disais donc que ce matin, Roy m'a demandée en mariage.

L'information mit un temps avant de parvenir au cerveau de Christelle, ce qui expliqua le silence qui suivit la dernière phrase de Riza.

- Non ! s'écria Christelle.

- Et ben si !

- T'as accepté, au moins ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand l'homme dont tu es amoureuse depuis des années te demande en mariage, tu sautes sur l'occasion.

- C'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

Christelle la serra dans ses bras en guise de félicitations.

- Faut fêter ça ! proposa la future mariée. Champagne, ça te dit ?

- Ok.

La soirée fut festive et arrosée pour les deux femmes, de même que pour Roy qui fêta ses fiançailles avec son meilleur ami, Maes Hughes, chez le colonel, afin de ne pas trop déranger Gracia, que sa grossesse commençait à fatiguer, et Elysia qui avait à présent cinq ans.

Le lendemain matin, quatre personnes se réveillèrent avec une jolie gueule de bois. Tous avaient un programme sympathique qui les attendait ; aussi tous quatre se dopèrent à l'aspirine.

Christelle se leva la première, ayant tout de même tenté de rester raisonnable. Elle se réveilla sous une douche froide puis s'habilla. En attendant que l'eau du café soit chaude, elle alla secouer Riza, dans un bel état. Pendant que le lieutenant se traînait à la salle de bains, Christelle alla préparer deux aspirines et acheva de préparer un café bien serré. Une demie heure plus tard, toutes deux étaient prêtes à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Riza emmena Christelle en voiture à la bibliothèque puis alla au QG.

Roy et Maes n'eurent pas trop besoin d'aspirine ou de café pour se secouer : la seule pensée de voir dès le matin la femme qu'ils aimaient leur suffit. Roy et Maes partirent tôt, l'un pour voir sa femme, l'autre pour aller dans une bijouterie.

Du côté d'Edward, celui-ci se rendit à la bibliothèque, dans la salle qui lui avait réservée pour son travail, vers neuf heures du matin, heure d'ouverture de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'il se replongeait avec concentration dans le rapport, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il en levant le nez de ses papiers.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Christelle. Edward, ravi de revoir la jeune femme, ne cacha pas sa réjouissance.

- Salut ! fit Christelle. Alors, comme ça, tu as besoin de moi pour le décryptage ?

- Ben, il semblerait que oui. Viens t'asseoir que je te montre les passages qui te concernent.

Nos deux amis se mirent au travail, Christelle décodant et Edward tentant de trouver le décryptage.

Le même matin, au QG de Central, Mustang et Hawkeye arrivèrent la mine un peu embrouillée par leur fête du soir précédent. Le colonel arriva un peu après le lieutenant mais il ne tarda pas à la convoquer dans son bureau, soit disant parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer un mot dans un dossier. Après avoir fermé la porte, Riza se trouva nez à nez avec son fiancé qui s'appuyait du poing sur le mur. Il lui prit le menton et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres.

- Je ne pouvais pas commencer journée sans t'embrasser, mon cœur, fit-il, après avoir libéré leurs bouches.

- Moi non plus. Mais tentons de rester discrets, au QG.

- D'accord. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, mon amour !

- Ah !

Il s'approcha de son bureau et saisit une boîte de velours bleu nuit qui était posée dessus. Il l'ouvrit et la montra à Riza en disant :

- Voilà, c'est officiel. Voici ce qui manquait à ma demande en mariage.

Dans la boite se trouvait une magnifique bague en argent où des diamants et de petites flammes d'argent se mêlaient.

Riza la regarda bouche bée puis son regard glissa à celui de son fiancé. Roy détacha la bague de son support et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de Riza. Celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas : son rêve était en train de devenir réalité.

Le Flame Alchemist et sa fiancée s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Roy reprit la parole.

- Bon, je t'ai fait venir non seulement pour te donner cette bague de fiançailles mais aussi pour qu'on s'organise pour notre mariage : quand, où, qui inviter, comment faire, etc.

- Avec le boulot, on va pas vraiment pouvoir s'occuper de ça dans la journée, et j'ai aucune idée de par où commencer.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus ! avoua Roy.

Ils réfléchirent deux secondes puis eurent la même idée.

- Maes et Gracia !

Effectivement, le couple était déjà marié depuis six ans. Ils pourraient sans doute les aider, d'autant plus que c'est Maes qui leur a appris qu'ils pouvaient se marier. De plus, il était assez proche des deux fiancés.

Roy alla à son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de son meilleur ami, en priant qu'il soit discret.

- Lieutenant-colonel Hughes, j'écoute.

- Maes, c'est Roy. Dis, Riza et moi, on a un service à vous demander, à toi et Gracia.

Il lui expliqua la situation sans oublier de le menacer de lui cramer l'oreille et même le cerveau s'il ne gardait pas le silence sur leurs fiançailles. Maes put entendre Riza enlever la sécurité de son arme pas loin du combiné. Il déglutit péniblement puis jura qu'il resterait discret.

Après les avoir félicité à demi-mot pour leurs fiançailles, il les invita donc à dîner le soir même tous les deux chez lui, afin d'en parler avec Gracia.

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché, Hughes redécrocha pour prévenir sa femme de leurs invités pour ce vendredi soir.

De leur côté, Roy et Riza se remirent au travail. A partir de ce jour, le colonel devint plus sérieux, sachant pertinemment que sa future épouse saurait le poursuivre jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec ces maudits dossiers !

Vers dix-neuf heures, l'estomac de Christelle commença à réclamer pitance. Il en était de même pour Edward. Tous deux avaient bien travaillé cependant Christelle en avait non seulement pour une seconde journée de décodage mais en plus, le texte était en latin, qu'elle avait étudié au collège mais dont il ne restait que des bribes dans sa mémoire. N'ayant déjeuné que d'un sandwich, ils partirent vite pour manger. Edward se surprit à proposer à Christelle de la raccompagner.

Sur le chemin, Christelle apprit à Edward la grande nouvelle pour le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye. Edward lui avoua qu'il s'en doutait mais qu'il était malgré cela content pour eux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas de l'immeuble où logeait provisoirement Christelle. Au moment de se dire « Au revoir », Edward saisit la tête de Christelle de ses deux mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

La surprise de Christelle laissa bientôt place à son bonheur d'être enfin embrassée par ce si beau et si sexy alchimiste d'état. En effet, depuis son retour à Central, elle avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Edward, quant à lui, était perdu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensa-t-il. Pourquoi je l'ai embrassée comme ça ? Non mais je rêve ! En plus, elle a l'air d'aimer ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Au fond de lui, une toute petite voix lui fit comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la situation, et Edward ne put que l'admettre.

- Je suis amoureux de Christelle.

Mais il prit peur devant ce sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il rompit brutalement le baiser et commença à s'éloigner. Cependant, Christelle avait de très bons réflexes et lui attrapa le bras.

- Edward ! Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux noisette encouragèrent le jeune alchimiste qui réussit à dire ces deux mots le plus sincèrement possible :

- Je t'aime.

Christelle lui sauta au cou puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelques instants, puis se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

A suivre

Bon, le chap suivant est commencé mais j'arrive à trouver les mots pour donner corps à mon inspiration ! bon, ok, je sais, vous n'en avez rien à faire ! Ceci dit, rassurez-vous, je ne sais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout, quand je vais arrêter cette fic.

Pensez à notre amie Madame Review !


	11. Début de l'organisation du mariage

Désolée, j'ai été longue pour publier ce chapitre mais l'inspiration ne me lâchait pas ! Régalez-vous !

_Chapitre 11 : Début de l'organisation du mariage_

Roy, Riza et Maes partirent de bonne heure du QG, afin de se changer avant le dîner chez les Hughes.

Riza avait pris soin de laisser un mot à Christelle comme quoi ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre pour dîner. La fiancée du Flame Alchemist changea son uniforme pour une jupe beige et un chemisier blanc. Elle compléta le tout avec une paire d'escarpins noirs simples et se maquilla légèrement après avoir attaché ses cheveux en une natte qui tombait sur son épaule.

Roy passa prendre Riza chez elle. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts.

A leur arrivée chez la famille Hughes, ils durent rester quelques minutes sur le perron, mais qu'importe. En effet, Gracia leur bloqua le passage en leur disant qu'ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble. Ce fut ensuite la petite Elysia qui avait à présent cinq ans qui fonça dans leurs jambes. Roy la prit dans ses bras et le nouveau couple embrassa ses joues toutes rondes et douces.

Ils passèrent à table pour déguster un des merveilleux dîners de Gracia. Tout en mangeant, ils commençaient à parler du mariage :

- Bon, déjà, dit Gracia, il faut savoir quel genre de cérémonie vous voulez, ainsi que quand, où,…

- Ben, je pense qu'on va choisir la cérémonie classique, avec église, réception, traiteur, musique,… répondit Roy.

- D'accord. Vous comptez inviter beaucoup de monde ?

- Entre nos familles respectives et nos amis, oui, fit Riza.

- Vous avez déjà une idée pour l'endroit pour la cérémonie et la réception ?

- On pense faire ça dans le sud, dans le village où je suis née et où mes parents vivent.

Cela continua ainsi jusqu'au dessert, Gracia posait les questions, Roy et Riza répondaient et Maes regardait sa femme et sa fille, se disant qu'elles étaient ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur terre.

Après le repas, Maes alla coucher Elysia pendant que les trois autres débarrassaient la table et faisaient la vaisselle. Gracia profita d'une courte absence de Roy pour poser quelques questions à Riza :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de bientôt vous appeler Riza Mustang ?

- D'abord, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer. Après tout, mon fiancé et ton époux sont meilleurs amis, non ?

- C'est vrai !

- Pour te répondre, je suis ravie d'être l'heureuse élue et j'espère être aussi heureuse avec lui que tu l'es avec Maes.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est possible et même impossible pour te satisfaire, ma chérie.

Roy était revenu et avait entendu la dernière phrase de Riza. Tout en parlant, il l'avait enlacée par derrière et déposait un baiser dans son cou.

Dès que la cuisine fut rangée et Maes revenu, tous quatre allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, chaque couple sur un canapé. Ils reprirent leur discussion qui s'était arrêtée au « qui fera quoi ? ». Ils firent une liste de tout ce qu'il y aurait à faire, puis effectuèrent la répartition des taches en fonction de l'emploi du temps de chacun. Les fiancés insistèrent pour avoir une certaine part de responsabilité, c'était quand même de leur mariage qu'il s'agissait, non mais !

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Gracia prit un papier et dit :

- Bon, je récapitule : invitations, traiteur, musique, décoration de la salle et différents coups de téléphone, Maes et moi. Liste des invités, Roy et Riza. Choix de la robe : Riza et moi. Habit du marié : Roy et Maes. On se voit tous les samedis pour faire le point et Maes et moi vous contactons pour vous faire part de nos choix. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

- Oui, les alliances, dit Maes.

- Ah oui. Comme c'est aux fiancés de les choisir ensemble, on vous laisse faire ça de votre côté, dit Gracia aux fiancés.

Sur ce, Roy et Riza prirent congé de leurs amis. Il fut tout de même décidé qu'ils avaient rendez-vous chez Roy le lendemain à deux heures de l'après-midi, et que les listes des invités devaient être finies.

En raccompagnant Riza chez elle, Roy l'invita à le rejoindre dans la matinée pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur les invités.

Une fois dans son appartement, Riza fut frappée par le sourire que Christelle affichait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu aies l'air aussi épanouie ?

- J'ai eu mon premier baiser et ma première déclaration d'amour.

- Je suis ravie pour toi.

Riza alla s'asseoir à côté de Christelle puis poursuivit :

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'on vit toutes les deux une super période en amour : je viens de me fiancer avec l'homme de mes rêves et tu vis ta première histoire d'amour. Au fait, qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Tu t'en doutes pas un peu ?

- Il serait pas blond, alchimiste d'état, avec deux automails et ne porterait pour nom Edward Elric ?

- Bingo !

- On en a de la chance : on est aimées des deux plus beaux spécimens de la gente masculine de Central City.

- T'es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

- Le colonel a été chargé du recensement de l'année passée. Et faisant partie de son équipe, je ne pouvais pas refuser de le seconder ! Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ce sont les plus beaux.

Le lendemain, Riza et Christelle se réveillèrent en même temps, de bonne heure. Elles étaient toutes deux excitées à l'idée de passer la journée entière avec l'homme qu'elles aimaient.

Vers neuf heures, elles partirent chacune de leur côté, Christelle à la bibliothèque et Riza chez Roy.

Restons avec Christelle. La première chose qu'elle fit en voyant qu'Ed était déjà arrivé fut d'aller à lui et de l'embrasser. Baiser qui fut partagé. Puis, tant bien que mal, ils se remirent au travail.

Du côté de Riza, elle fut accueillie par un fiancé en jean et chaussettes, les cheveux ébouriffés et légèrement mouillés. Elle en conclut qu'il venait de se laver. Elle remarqua bien vite le corps de rêve en vue de toute le voisinage et rentra bien vite afin d'être la seule à pouvoir profiter de ce corps. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le mater puisqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser matinal. Après quelques secondes, Roy brisa le baiser.

- Je vais finir de m'habiller, dit-il. Installe-toi, ma chérie.

Devant la mine boudeuse de sa fiancée, il comprit vite qu'elle regrettait déjà qu'il couvre son torse.

- Allons, t'en fais pas. Plus vite on règlera le problème des listes d'invités, plus on aura de temps pour nous deux, fit-il avec un sourire mi-coquin, mi-amoureux.

Le temps que Riza pose son sac, Roy avait fait l'aller-retour à sa chambre pour s'emparer d'un t-shirt noir légèrement moulant.

- Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme blonde, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Pendant qu'il préparait le café, Riza en profita pour observer la maison. Assez spacieuse, elle était meublée et décorée dans un style assez neutre quoique élégant et chic, sans en faire trop. Elle se dit qu'il se verrait bien vivre ici.

Le propriétaire de la maison revint avec deux tasses de café qu'il posa sur une table basse, près des deux canapés qui occupaient le centre du salon. Il invita Riza à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur l'un des canapés.

Tout en buvant leur café, ils commencèrent à discuter mais pas des invités à leur mariage. Roy avait remarqué que sa fiancée appréciait sa maison.

- Je te la ferai visiter tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de rester avec toi sur ce canapé.

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un rapide et léger baiser.

- Franchement, je me vois vraiment bien vivre ici avec toi, fit-elle.

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette maison, il y a quelques années. Cinq chambres, trois salles de bains, salle à manger, salon, grande cuisine, grand jardin, terrasse, cave, grenier, pas trop loin du QG et du centre-ville… La maison qu'il me faut jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, quoi ! Il me manque juste une femme et des enfants pour la compléter et elle sera parfaite.

Après avoir fini leur café et échangé quelques baisers, Riza alla prendre du papier et un crayon. Puis elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Entendez par là qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé, en s'appuyant sur Roy et en prenant appui sur ses genoux repliés pour écrire. Roy avait le nez dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés et il l'entourait de ses deux bras, laissant les siens libres pour qu'elle puisse écrire. Tous deux se sentaient vraiment bien. (ndla : j'espère que vous arrivez à visualiser la manière dont ils sont installés !)

Vers dix heures, ils avaient fini les listes. Ils se lancèrent donc dans la visite de la maison. Comme il semblait évident pour eux qu'ils vivraient ici, ils commencèrent à réorganiser la maison.

En effet, bien que la maison soit assez propre et bien rangée, la décoration et la fonction de certaines laissaient à désirer. Cependant, Riza et Roy laissèrent leurs idées de réorganisation devant la porte de la chambre de Roy. Riza eut dans la tête une image de Roy dormant dans le lit double puis eux deux enlacés dans ce même lit.

Elle sortit de ces pensées lorsque Roy lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu veux essayer ton futur lit ?

Le tout étant ponctué de bisous et autres caresses dans le cou de la jeune femme. En guise de réponse, elle lui prit une main et en posa la paume sur son ventre en disant :

- Je veux que ce soit dans cette pièce que tu me fasses notre premier enfant.

Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre qu'elle ne comptait pas tout lui donner ce jour-là. Ils atterrirent tout de même sur le lit de Roy pour une étreinte folle.

Après une séance de câlins qui dura deux heures, ils étaient allongés face à face sur le lit, leurs vêtements quelque peu froissés mais toujours sur eux. Riza prit la parole.

- Tu crois que tu deviendras aussi gaga que Maes ?

- Concernant ma femme ou mes futurs enfants ?

- Y a une différence si on considère le côté gaga de ton meilleur ami ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis, je pense qu'on peut être fou d'amour sans être gâteux.

Il appuya sa phrase de quelques baisers dans le cou de sa fiancée.

- En tous cas, ma nouvelle fonction va me permettre de te faire travailler encore mieux qu'avant.

- Oh, tu veux pas lâcher le boulot deux minutes ? (information arrivée au cerveau) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Disons que si ton boulot est fini en temps et en heure, il y aura une récompense le soir. Mais si tu fais traîner ton travail ou qu'il y a des débordements pas très professionnels de ta part, tu pourras dire adieu à la soirée câlins.

En analysant ce que sa fiancée venait de dire, Roy se sentit prêt à remplir des montagnes de dossiers toute la journée si chaque soir, il avait droit à une soirée torride avec sa femme. A ce propos, ça lui faisait bizarre de penser : Riza Hawkeye sa future femme, mais il en était fier et heureux.

- Tiens, j'y pense. Faudra qu'on se présente nos parents, non ? fit Riza.

- Tu as raison.

- On fait ça comment ? Tout ensemble ou chacun de son côté ?

- Le « tout ensemble » me paraît une bonne idée, et originale qui plus est, fit Roy en souriant.

Les minutes passèrent, laissant deux fiancés parler de leurs parents respectifs sur leur futur lit conjugal. Puis vint l'heure où leurs estomacs leur signalèrent qu'ils étaient vides. Ils descendirent donc manger un délicieux déjeuner en tête à tête préparé par Roy, qui s'avéra être un excellent cuisinier.

Au cours du repas, Roy posa une question qui laissait Riza pantoise :

- Quand désires-tu emménager, mon cœur ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui ! On a la maison, t'as plus qu'à amener ta personne, ton chien et tes affaires.

- Ben, ce sera pas tout de suite, puisque je loge Christelle en ce moment.

- Tu peux me rappeler combien il y a de chambres et de salles de bains ici ?

Riza marqua une pause, surprise.

- Suffisamment pour l'accueillir. Bon, d'accord, je lui en touche un mot dès ce soir, dit-elle.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle, on sonna à la porte. Les deux fiancés regardèrent la pendule au-dessus de l'évier et remarquèrent qu'il était déjà deux heures. Riza alla ouvrir à la famille Hughes.

Après les embrassades et diverses salutations, Roy et Maes allèrent préparer du café, laissant les femmes discuter entre elles au salon.

- Alors, d'après ce que Maes hurle dans tous les couloirs du QG, Elysia va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? fit Riza sur les genoux de qui ladite Elysia était assise.

- Je reconnais bien là mon cher et tendre. Eh bien, oui, je suis enceinte de deux mois. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à mon époux, du point de vue hormones et lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Gracia avec un regard lourd en sous-entendus.

- Oui, je vois. Et je sens qu'il y en aura un autre aux anges lorsque je serai enceinte.

Les deux femmes rirent aux éclats puis Gracia reprit.

- Au fait, le premier, vous le prévoyez pour quand ?

- Ben, tel que je connais mon fiancé, cette maison aura un nouveau résident d'ici neuf mois, peut-être un peu plus. Ca dépend s'il attend le mariage ou non ! Personnellement, je suis impatiente de juger par moi-même s'il mérite sa réputation.

Dans la cuisine, la discussion entre les deux hommes n'était trop éloignée de celle des deux femmes.

- J'te l'dis, Roy ! clamait un Maes au summum de l'enthousiasme. C'est un pied du tonnerre en ce moment, au plumard, avec Gracia. Elle est encore plus torride que lors de sa première grossesse. Toutes les nuits, j'ai droit à…

- Calme-toi, mon vieux ! Je te rappelle que ta fille est à côté, et pas encore en âge d'entendre de tels propos.

- Non mais sérieux ! Une femme fraîchement enceinte, c'est super excitant.

Cette fois-ci, Roy craqua. Cela faisait cinq minutes que son meilleur ami lui racontait sa vie au pieu avec sa femme et le voilà à présent en train d'imaginer Riza enceinte et plus chaude que l'enfer.

Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête en tentant de résister à l'envie de sauter sur Riza. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à vouloir s'entraîner à lui faire un enfant.

Pendant le déjeuner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis, après le café, Maes et Gracia montrèrent différents modèles de faire-part et d'invitations. Après quelques hésitations et discussions, Roy et Riza se mirent d'accord pour un modèle simple mais romantique et élégant. Puis les fiancés donnèrent leur liste d'invités aux Hughes ; les fiancés s'étaient « limités » à leurs familles respectives, leurs amis proches, l'équipe du colonel Mustang, les frères Elric, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Armstrong (tout en craignant pour les autres invités), …

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque de Central, loin des deux couples qui parlaient mariage, un autre couple récent faisait fonctionner leurs méninges à plein régime pour décrypter et traduire un rapport sur la pierre philosophale.

Ils avaient, encore une fois, rapidement mangé, puis s'étaient remis au travail. Cependant, Edward eut vite besoin de détendre sa nuque et releva la tête. Son regard doré tomba alors sur Christelle, qui appuyait sa tête sur son poing, un stylo dans l'autre main qui dansait sur le papier.

Elle sentit vite le regard de l'alchimiste sur elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Edward baissa immédiatement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Christelle.

- Euh… rien… rien du tout… je … j'avais besoin de… de détendre ma nuque, bafouilla le blondinet.

- Mauvaise réponse ! fit Christelle en souriant.

Ed rougit. Christelle lui dit alors :

- Ed, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, t'es le seul à pouvoir me mater.

- Bien sûr mais…

- Laisse-moi deviner ! T'as pas envie de montrer tes sentiments, de peur de perdre ta réputation de gros dur, c'est ça ?

- Ben euh…

Edward trouva à ce moment un intérêt tout particulier à ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de ne montrer tes sentiments qu'à moi et de garder ton air de dur face aux autres.

L'alchimiste aux automails réfléchit quelques instants, puis pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec les dernières paroles de sa petite amie, il se leva et alla l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils restèrent unis par leurs bouches pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Christelle lui rappelle pourquoi ils étaient dans la bibliothèque.

A suivre

Ouf ! J'ai cru que je verrai jamais la fin de ce chapitre, tellement j'avais d'inspiration.

C'est donc le dernier chap que je publie avant la rentrée. D'ailleurs, je finis ce chapitre juste avant de déménager (ben, jdoi quitter mes parents pour une résidence universitaire ! salut à toi, chère vie d'étudiante ! pk, je sais, vous n'en avez vraiment rien à foutre ! erreur, vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi je vais moins écrire qu'avant !)

Bon, allez, pensez à mon pote le bouton go, là, en bas à gauche !


	12. Déménagement

Voilà enfin, le chap 12 ! c'était pas trop long, l'attente ! Autant vous dire que je profite de ne pas avoir cours le samedi pour avancer cette fic.

Bonne lecture ! (ce chap devrait consoler ceux qui sont déjà rentrés !)

_Chapitre 12 : Déménagement_

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, les Hughes et les fiancés partirent de chez Roy chaque couple de leur côté. Pendant que la famille rentrait chez elle, Roy accompagnait Riza chez elle, afin qu'elle commence à emballer ses affaires. En effet, ils avaient décidé de faire le déménagement sur le week-end.

Alors que Riza s'activait chez elle, Roy alla voir Christelle à la bibliothèque.

Edward ne fut pas vraiment ravi d'être interrompu dans son travail par le Dom Juan de la ville. Quant à Christelle, elle avait fini sa traduction et se tournait les pouces.

- Salut les jeunes ! fit Roy.

- Qu'est que vous voulez, colonel ? lui répliqua Edward, légèrement énervé.

- Je vois que je te dérange, Ed, donc je ferai vite. Voilà, Riza et moi sommes fiancés…

- Ca, on le sait ! lança le Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Je m'en doute, dit Roy. Donc nous avons déjà choisi la maison où nous habiterons et le déménagement se fera ce week-end.

- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? fit le blondinet.

- Je te rappelle que j'habite chez Riza, Ed !

- Ah… !

- Donc Riza va emménager chez moi, et comme on veut pas te mettre à la rue, Christelle, je te propose de passer la suite de ton séjour à Central chez moi.

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! s'exclama Edward.

- Edward, c'est moi que ça regarde ! dit la jeune fille.

- Mais je refuse que tu vives sous le même toit que ce dragueur ! s'écria Edward.

- Euh, Ed… je suis fiancé à Riza et tu peux très bien imaginer ce qui arrivera si je la trompe. De plus, il y a cinq chambres chez moi et trois salles de bains. Et afin de préserver notre intimité, on a préparé pour Christelle une chambre et une salle de bains, au rez-de-chaussée, à l'opposé de la nôtre qui est à l'étage.

- Ok, ça marche, fit Christelle.

-Bon, d'accord ! Mais si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, …

Il transmuta son automail en une lame acérée.

- … je vous prive de vos bijoux de famille.

- Relax, Edward ! Bon, Christelle, si tu n'as rien à faire, tu viens nous aider pour le déménagement ?

- Ok, j'arrive.

Pendant que Christelle rassemblait ses affaires, Roy dit :

- Au fait, vous sortiriez pas ensemble, par hasard ?

Edward prit une teinte écrevisse et Christelle se retourna pour demander :

- C'est Riza qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non, ça se voit tout de suite à la manière dont vous vous comportez.

Pendant qu'Edward bouillait de rage de s'être fait prendre par le colonel, Christelle alla l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres en guise d'au revoir. Agréablement surpris, Edward en oublia que Mustang était dans la pièce et enlaça Christelle, après s'être levé de sa chaise.

Roy toussota pour leur rappeler sa présence puis partit avec Christelle. Lorsque tous deux furent arrivés chez Riza, Christelle entreprit d'emballer ses affaires pendant que Roy aidait Riza à mettre ses vêtements, chaussures, etc dans des valises.

Lors du premier voyage, ils emmenèrent les valises remplies, Black Hayate et son panier. Pendant le trajet, Hayate se tint tranquille sur les genoux de Christelle, assise à l'arrière.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez Roy, celui-ci indiqua sa chambre à Christelle tout en lui faisant rapidement visiter la maison. Puis ils déchargèrent les valises. Christelle commença à s'installer tout en gardant Hayate, afin qu'il ne soit pas dans les jambes de sa maîtresse pendant la suite du déménagement. Roy et Riza, quant à eux, repartirent chercher quelques effets de Riza chez elle, comme des livres, de la vaisselle et divers objets auxquels elle tenait.

Pendant que les fiancés s'activaient, Christelle s'extasiait devant sa chambre. La chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait était très grande ; il y avait un lit double, une grande armoire en bois vernis, un miroir ornant la porte principale de cette armoire, une coiffeuse trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Une petite porte donnait sur la salle de bains aussi belle que la chambre. Les deux pièces étaient dans les mêmes tons de beige et de blanc écru.

Après fini son installation, Christelle alla voir les autres pièces. Elle remarqua vite que le propriétaire avait très bon goût pour la décoration même si l'utilité de certaines pièces pouvait être mise en doute.

Christelle remarqua bien vite que toutes les pièces étaient dans des couleurs pastels, chaque pièce étant dans un camaïeu de couleurs propre.

Roy et Riza revinrent vite et Christelle leur donna de l'aide pour peaufiner l'installation.

Deux heures plus tard, soit vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, l'installation était finie. Riza, Christelle et Roy étaient assis sur les canapés du salon tout en buvant une boisson fraîche.

- Ouf ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi court et peu fatigant ! fit Roy.

- Oui, et bien, heureusement que Christelle nous a aidés, répliqua Riza. Tu es d'une efficacité redoutable !

- Je sais, je sais ! rit cette dernière.

- Bon, puisqu'on est pas trop fatigués et qu'on est samedi, pourquoi ne pas sortir tous ensemble ? proposa Roy.

- Ca me paraît être une bonne idée, mais ça dépend où tu as l'intention de nous emmener ! répondit Riza.

- Je pensais à aller en boîte…

- C'est une excellente idée ! En plus, j'ai qu'une envie : pouvoir danser à nouveau avec Ed ! s'exclama Christelle.

- Parce que tu veux y aller avec la crevette ! s'écria Roy.

- Un, c'est mon petit ami et deux, il fait seulement cinq centimètres de moins que vous, colonel !

- Bien dit, Christelle ! Mais s'il te plaît, appelle-nous par nos prénoms et tutoie-nous, dit Riza. Après tout, tu n'as aucune raison valable de nous appeler par nos grades ou nos noms !

- D'accord ! si Roy retire ce qu'il a dit au sujet d'un certain beau blond, reprit la jeune fille.

- Parce qu'en plus, tu le trouves beau ?

Un déclic venant d'à côté de lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'être plus aimable envers le Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Bon, ok, j'ai rien dit. De toute façon, je le comptais parmi nous en disant « sortir ensemble » !

- Ben, tu vois quand tu veux, mon amour ! fit Riza avant de le gratifier d'un tendre baiser.

Sentant qu'elle gênait, la brunette se leva.

- Bon, je vais prévenir Ed qu'on sort ce soir.

- Dis-lui qu'on passera le prendre à neuf heures ce soir devant le QG ! fit Roy entre deux baisers.

Alors que Roy et Riza étaient lancés dans une série de baisers qu'on ne saurait arrêter, Christelle alla dans l'entrée, où se trouvait le téléphone et composa le numéro du téléphone qui se trouvait dans la pièce où Edward travaillait. Peu de personnes connaissaient ce numéro, car Edward ne voulait pas trop être dérangé dans son travail par des groupies. Effectivement, depuis quelques mois, on avait recensé un fan club du Fullmetal Alchemist dans chaque ville principale du pays. Donc Edward faisait attention à ses arrières !

Il fut tout de même énervé quand la sonnerie du téléphone coupa le fil de ses pensées. Il se prit à maudire l'appareil qui causait ce bruit strident quand il se rappela que c'était fort probablement sa chère Christelle qui l'appelait. Il alla stopper la cause de sa pause involontaire (il est allé décrocher, quoi !) avec le visage de son aimée dans les yeux.

- Allô, propriétaire de ton cœur à l'appareil, j'écoute !

- Ed, je vois que tu es très sérieux quand je ne suis pas avec toi.

- Au contraire, quand je n'ai pas le nez sur mes feuilles, je pense à toi, mon cœur !

- Tu m'as l'air aussi amoureux que Roy, dis-moi ! rit Christelle.

- M'en fiche de lui ! mais dis-moi, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel inattendu mais ô combien agréable ?

- Arrête de roucouler et garde tes mots doux pour ce soir !

- Hein ! (ndla : ça l'a bien coupé dans son élan, l'ed !)

- Oui, Roy nous propose de sortir à deux couples ce soir. On va en boîte et on passe te chercher à neuf heures au QG. Si t'es d'accord, bien sûr !

Edward commença à s'énerver :

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'accepterais de … sortir avec le Dom Juan de service !

- Parce que tu sors avec moi, en fait. Et que tu auras le droit de m'avoir comme partenaire unique ce soir et seul toi aura droit à certaines danses ! fit-elle avec un air coquin.

Edward se laissa perdre dans ses pensées, puis se secoua.

- Ed ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Que je te demande de faire un effort vestimentaire pour ce soir !

- Promis, ma belle !

- Bon, je te laisse, mon amour ! Les fiancés ont fini de se béquoter et ils me proposent un jeu de société en attendant l'heure du dîner (ndla : j'ai vraiment pas d'idées pour les faire poireauter ! dsl).

- Ok. A ce soir, mon ange ! (ndla : c moi ou il roucoule un peu trop, ed ?)

Après avoir dîné, les trois personnes vivant dans la maison de Roy se préparèrent pour leur soirée en boîte.

Christelle avait vite choisi sa tenue : une minijupe noire avec des paillettes, un top noir (ndla : je laisse libre cours à votre imagination quant à ce top) et des sandales noires à talons aiguilles. Elle s'était maquillée de façon à accentuer son regard sans pour autant ressembler à un pot de peinture. Quant à ses cheveux, elle les avait simplement brossés et laissés libres sur ses épaules.

Après avoir pris une douche, Riza avait sorti quelques tenues de l'armoire qu'elle et Roy partageaient. Elle était à présent debout devant le lit où se trouvaient les trois tenues qui avaient sa préférence, ne sachant laquelle choisir. Ai-je précisé qu'elle ne portait sur elle qu'une serviette enroulée autour de son corps de façon à cacher les endroits de son corps sur lesquels les hommes fantasment le plus ? (ndla : vivent les longues phrases ! lol).

Roy sortit à son tour de la salle de bains, fraîchement lavé et habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont les pans entrouverts laissaient apercevoir son torse musclé. En trouvant sa fiancée en serviette devant son lit, il eut une avalanche d'idées coquines, avalanche que Riza stoppa.

- Roy, dis-moi quelle tenue choisir ! Je m'en sors pas toute seule.

Il quitta à grand regret du regard le corps presque nu de sa fiancée pour se concentrer sur la tenue qu'elle porterait pour lui en boîte.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il pointa du doigt une robe rouge suffisamment moulante et courte pour qu'il puisse profiter des formes de sa fiancée, sans pour autant ameuter les hommes autour d'elle.

Riza fila dans la salle de bains avec la robe entre les mains. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bains, vêtue de la robe, maquillée dans des tons discrets sauf pour le rouge à lèvres aussi rouge que sa robe. Elle avait arrangé ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils ne lui tombent pas sans cesse devant la figure tout en restant lâchés.

Elle était pieds nus et chercha une paire de chaussures dans l'armoire pendant que Roy la regardait amoureusement. Elle s'était faite belle et séduisante, tout spécialement pour lui, et ce soir, elle danserait pour lui !

Alors que Roy se perdait dans son désir et son amour pour elle, la jeune femme se releva, une paire de spartiates rouges à la main. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Roy s'était levé et lui prit les chaussures des mains. En la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit, tous deux comprirent : il avait envie de lui mettre les chaussures et d'en profiter.

Après avoir lassé les spartiates à la perfection, il remonta le long des jambes de Riza, en les frôlant, faisant naître un brasier en elle et en lui. Riza se pencha vers lui mais alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle se redressa en tenant l'autre chaussure à la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la lui mette.

Une fois son « devoir » accompli, il reprit ses caresses, à genoux entre les jambes de Riza, assise sur le lit, leur lit, celui où ils avaient prévu de faire leur premier enfant. En caressant plus intensément les cuisses tout en remontant la robe, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

Alors qu'il allait colorer ses lèvres de la couleur de celles de sa fiancée, Christelle frappa à la porte de leur chambre.

- Dites, il est bientôt neuf heures. Vous êtes prêts ?

Tout en se retenant de maudire la jeune fille, ils répondirent en chœur :

- Oui, oui !

En entendant Christelle s'éloigner, Riza dit à son fiancé :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! On continuera cette nuit !

Après avoir tous deux calmer leurs ardeurs, ils descendirent rejoindre Christelle qui piaffait d'impatience dans l'entrée.

En la voyant, Roy n'eut qu'une pensée :

- Fullmetal, vas-tu pouvoir lutter contre tes hormones ce soir ?

Puis ils sortirent de la maison, s'installèrent dans la voiture, chacun avec l'idée qu'ils allaient passer une soirée inoubliable.

En arrivant au QG, ils trouvèrent vite Edward malgré le fait qu'il était méconnaissable, vu la manière dont il était habillé : il portait un jean et un débardeur noir très moulant. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'habitude.

Roy arrêta la voiture juste devant lui et il monta à côté de sa petite amie. Il remarqua bien vite la façon dont elle avait arrangé la partie supérieure de son corps et il se dit qu'il n'allait sans doute pas regretter cette soirée.

A leur arrivée dans la boîte de nuit, Roy paya les quatre entrées, très gentiment. Ils laissèrent les sacs des dames au vestiaire, celles-ci gardant leurs tickets dans leur soutiens-gorge respectifs (ndla : en général, jles mets là ou dans mes chaussures, ça dépend de ce qui est le plus sûr lol), se donnèrent rendez-vous à une heure du matin au vestiaire pour le retour puis s'élancèrent chaque couple de son côté sur la piste de danse.

Jusqu'à minuit, les rocks et diverses musiques entraînantes s'enchaînèrent, tandis que Roy et Riza dansaient des rocks endiablés. Quant à Edward et Christelle, ils dansaient un mélange de rock et de n'importe quoi, bref, ils improvisaient et se débrouillaient très bien.

En voyant Riza si pleine de vie et se lâchant sur la piste de danse, Roy se dit que le reste de sa vie serait formidable puisqu'elle serait avec lui. Riza, quant à elle, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : être la plus séduisante et attirante possible puisque ce soir, Roy la ferait sienne.

Peu après minuit, le DJ (ndla : je sais, y'en a pas dans leur monde. Et alors ?) annonça le thème de la nuit : orientale. Il fit alors passer « Salma ya salama » (ndla : pas de coms ! pensez à la musique, c'est tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour la scène qui suit !). Dès les premières notes, Riza se mit à un pas de Roy et commença à bouger ses hanches de manière très séductrice. Immobile, Roy ne la lâchait pas du regard, hypnotisé par ce déhanché dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence chez Riza.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se colla à son fiancé et se mit à onduler contre lui de manière très subjective. Roy ne tarda pas à accorder ses mouvements de bassins aux siens. Il parvint avec difficulté à contrôler son envie et son désir d'elle. Heureusement pour lui, l'heure du départ fit bientôt son apparition. Il prit la main de Riza et lui montra sa montre en tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'heure pour eux d'y aller. Ils trouvèrent les deux adolescents qui les attendaient déjà, prêts à partir.

En passant dans un zone assez bien éclairée, les deux militaires purent remarquer les paillettes, qui se trouvaient initialement dans le gloss de Christelle, sur les lèvres d'Edward, preuve qu'ils avaient passé du temps à s'embrasser. Roy glissa alors au blondinet :

- Je te raccompagne au QG ou tu accompagnes Christelle dans son sommeil ?

Le concerné ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion, mais prit une couleur pourpre peu après. Après s'être installés, Roy reposa sa question à Edward :

- Bon, Ed, tu dors au QG ou chez moi ?

Le silence qui s'installa derrière ainsi que le regard que s'échangèrent Christelle et Edward apportèrent une réponse positive. Cependant, Christelle lança un regard craintif à son petit ami. Celui-ci y répondit en lui prenant tendrement la main et lui glissant un œil rassurant. Si on devait traduire cette conversation muette, on lirait :

- Je ne suis pas prête pour… « ça »…

- Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus, mais j'ai envie de passer une nuit avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

En arrivant à la maison de Roy, aucune des quatre personnes ne prononça un mot, et chacun se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occuperait cette nuit-là.

Pendant qu'Edward se déshabillait (ndla : euh, il n'a encore son caleçon sur lui !) dans la chambre de Christelle, celle-ci se changeait et se démaquillait dans la salle de bains.

Edward la sentit tendue alors qu'il rentrait sous les draps. Il ramena le drap sur leurs deux corps puis dit :

- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas notre première nuit ensemble.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est notre première nuit en… couple.

- Et alors ? Pour ma part, j'ai juste envie de dormir entre tes bras.

Christelle ne tarda pas à répondre à cette invitation. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent une position confortable pour dormir : Edward était sur le dos, Christelle à moitié allongée sur lui, les bras autour de son cou et entourée des bras musclés et rassurants de son petit ami. Ils partirent ainsi pour le pays des rêves.

Roy et Riza, quant à eux, n'avaient pas vraiment envie de dormir. N'ayant pu attendre d'être dans leur chambre, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement devant la porte. Roy pressa le corps de Riza contre la porte à l'aide du sien. Elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise étouffante de son fiancé et y parvint en ouvrant la porte. Alors qu'elle réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit à reculons, Roy se cassa la figure lorsque Riza avait brutalement reculé. Il releva le nez du tapis, prêt à faire payer cher à sa fiancée pour cette chute peu digne de lui, et il vit Riza qui lui tendait son pied.

Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Roy exécuta l'ordre muet de sa fiancée : il lui retira ses chaussures avec une telle sensualité qu'elle se mit doucement à gémir. Roy reprit alors ses caresses d'avant la soirée en boîte.

Alors qu'il commençait à glisser ses mains sous la culotte de Riza, leurs bouches se joignirent dans un baiser enflammé. Ils avaient tout les deux envie l'un de l'autre, et ils savaient que l'autre n'attendait que ça.

Pendant le baiser, Riza se laissa tomber sur le lit, brisant ainsi le baiser. Sachant que la suite se passerait sur le lit, Roy retira ses chaussures. Mais, le temps qu'il s'occupe des squatteuses, Riza avait déjà amorcé la remontée vers les oreillers, en ondulant tel un serpent sur le lit, un regard gourmand, non, glouton et affamé fixé sur Roy qui fit le même chemin, à quatre pattes sur le lit, les mains de part et d'autre du corps de Riza et les jambes entre les siennes. Il s'étala alors lentement sur elle qui commença à faire onduler ses hanches sous son bassin, manifestant son désir ardent de lui. Lui ne tenta plus de contrôler ses hormones et ses pulsions, mais attrapa le drap (ndla : il n'ont pas refait le lit après le câlin du matin) et le rabattit sur leurs deux corps, afin de continuer leur activité passionnante sous les draps. Quelques instants plus, tard, leurs vêtements et sous-vêtements respectifs faisaient connaissance avec la moquette de la chambre de Roy. (ndla : rideau ! pas de lemon ! c un rating t enfin !)

A suivre…

Je sais, je suis vache de pas vous donner de lemon, mais si vous en voulez un, je vous promets un royai lemon si j'ai suffisamment de demandes !

En attendant, jvais vous confier un truc pour me faire pardonner : ce week-end, j'ai vu un père avec son bébé de deux mois dans les bras. Ça m'a tellement attendrie que j'ai imaginé Roy à la place du papa. Et devinez quoi ? cette fic ne se terminera pas avant la naissance du premier enfant de roy et de riza ! c'est-y pas bo, ça ?

Ceci dit, si j'ai pas au moins cinq reviews par chap publié, j'arrête la fic après que les frères elric ont retrouvé leurs corps ! ( ça veut dire en gros deux semaines ds la fic avant la fin ! mais si ya les reveiws demandées, y'en a encore pour un an ds la fic !( jsai pas si vous avez compris ma phrase !))

Bon, allez, maintenant, toutes à vos reviews (ya pas de mec assez barge pr lire cette fic !)


	13. La pierre philosophale

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ais voici enfin le chapitre 13 ! Comme vous avez dû le comprendre avec le titre, Edward va enfin trouver la pierre philosophale.

Ah, et je dois vous prévenir qu'une nouvelle idée de fic commence à germer dans mon cerveau (de blonde !) puisque j'ai vu le film de fma ce week-end, (merci kess !!!!!) !

_Chapitre 13 : La pierre philosophale_

Le lendemain matin, Edward et Christelle se réveillèrent les premiers vers neuf heures. N'ayant pas fait de « sport » pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de récupérer. Ils se lavèrent l'un après l'autre puis s'habillèrent.

Vers neuf heures et demie, ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner. En ce dimanche matin, ils s'attendaient à ce que les fiancés se lèvent tard. Ils firent donc du café, du pain grillé et mangèrent tranquillement.

Roy et Riza, quant à eux, se levèrent vers onze heures. Quand ils descendirent manger, ils trouvèrent la cuisine vide, propre et rangée, un mot traînant sur la table :

« Nous sommes allés nous promener pour vous laisser vous réveiller sans vous déranger. Plus exactement, Ed veut aller à la bibliothèque pour continuer à transcrire le rapport et moi, je l'accompagne. Je serai de retour pour le déjeuner.

A tout à l'heure.

Christelle. »

Un mois plus tard, les préparatifs du mariage du Roy et Riza étaient bien avancés. Le mariage aurait lieu le mois suivant, dans le village natal de Riza. Sa famille possédant une immense maison, tous les invités seraient logés sur place. Il ne restait plus que la décoration de l'église et de la salle où aurait lieu la réception à voir.

Sa grossesse commença à la fatiguer, Gracia avait demandé l'aide de Christelle, puisque Maes travaillait et que la petite Elysia n'était pas d'une grande utilité, vu son jeune âge. Cependant, Christelle s'occupait bien d'elle, au grand plaisir de Gracia.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire dans la journée, quand elle n'était pas chez les Hughes, Christelle avait été chargée de la vaisselle et de la cuisine chez les Mustang. Un matin, alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à faire, le téléphone sonna :

- Allô ?

- Allô, Chris ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ed ?

- Je viens de finir la transcription du rapport de ton oncle.

- Ca y est ?! C'est génial ! Alors ?

- Ben, prépare-toi à aller dans les montagnes Briggs. La pierre est cachée là-bas, dans les Grottes Cristallines.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est l'endroit le plus froid du monde !

- Raison de plus pour emmener plein de pulls et d'affaires chaudes. On part demain matin à huit heures.

- Ok. Ben, on se retrouve devant le QG à huit heures moins le quart ?

- D'accord ! A demain, ma puce !

Le lendemain matin, Edward et Christelle partirent pour une demi-journée de train. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans une ville au pied des Montagnes Briggs. Ils allèrent trouver un hôtel où ils prirent une chambre pour deux personnes. Après s'être installés et couverts plus chaudement, ils se rendirent à la réception.

- Pourriez-vous me dire où nous pouvons trouver un guide ? demanda Edward à la jeune femme servant de réceptionniste.

- Oui, bien sûr. Descendant la rue sur quelques mètres, puis prenez la première à droite. Ensuite, c'est la troisième porte à gauche, l'enseigne « la montagne, ça vous gagne ! » (ndla : dsl mais l'inspi n'était pas au rendez-vous quand j'ai tapé cette phrase !).

Nos deux amoureux sortirent de l'hôtel puis trouvèrent sans problème le local où se regroupaient les guides touristiques de la région. Ils entrèrent puis s'adressèrent à un homme d'âge mûr qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme derrière un bureau.

- Bonjour monsieur, fit Edward. Nous aurions besoin d'un guide pour aller dans les Grottes Cristallines.

- Bien sûr. Quand désirez-vous vous y rendre ? répondit le brave homme.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répliqua l'alchimiste.

Cette réponse intrigua l'homme mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Voyons… fit-il tout en réfléchissant. Si je vous propose de partir demain matin de bonne heure, ça vous va ?

- Parfait ! dit Edward.

- Bien. Je vous conseille d'emmener un repas, nous en aurons pour la journée à faire l'aller et le retour. Et je vous propose de me rejoindre ici même demain à sept heures.

Edward et Christelle se présentèrent à l'heure dite au local, vêtus et chaussés chaudement et confortablement. Leur guide les accueillit, puis ils sortirent, laissant le local sous la responsabilité d'un autre guide. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Après avoir marché pendant un quart d'heure dans la ville pour aller chercher un sentier, ils empruntèrent ce sentier qui s'avérait être plus une ancienne route pavée pendant une heure. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le sol se montrait plus détérioré et le sentier devint plus étroit et nos randonneurs durent marcher en file indienne. Ils marchaient sous les arbres depuis leur sortie de la ville, aussi la vue d'une vaste clairière leur dévoilant un ciel bleu les réjouit. La suite de leur marche fut une alternance entre clairière et forêt, le sol terreux laissant peu à peu place à des cailloux.

Ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure sur des cailloux, sous le soleil froid du nord, quand leur guide leur dit :

- Bon, on va s'arrêter sur ces rochers pour déjeuner.

Les estomacs de Christelle et d'Edward leur rappelèrent que le petit-déjeuner commençait à être loin, très loin.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Christelle demanda :

- Les Grottes sont encore loin ?

- Non, répondit le guide. Encore une petite demi-heure et on y est. Elles sont derrière la barre rocheuse que vous voyez là-bas, derrière vous.

Il pointait du doigt un endroit peu accueillant, gris et couvert de neige. Après avoir avalé deux autres bouchées de son sandwich, le guide se risqua enfin à poser la question qui le titillait depuis la veille.

- Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander pourquoi vous voulez aller dans les Grottes Cristallines ?

Edward et Christelle échangèrent un regard puis Edward prit la parole :

- Je suis alchimiste et je suis à la recherche d'un produit de l'alchimie qui se trouve être caché dans les Grottes.

- Vous êtes le Fullmetal Alchemist ?

- Euh… comment le savez-vous ?

- Je m'en doutais. D'après ce qu'on dit de vous depuis quelques années, c'était pas difficile.

Après un silence, il reprit :

- C'est moi qui ai guidé le général Basque Gran lorsqu'il est venu cacher la Pierre Philosophale. Il a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui vous guide jusqu'à la Pierre. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris tous les jours de garde depuis sa venue ici. Ah, et je vous ai menti : l'entrée des Grottes est cent mètres plus loin derrière moi.

Après avoir replié bagage, ils se remirent en route. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'entrée étroite, malgré les gros cailloux qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : leur tordre les chevilles.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent l'origine du nom des Grottes Cristallines : ils étaient entourés de glace, aussi furent-il contraints d'avoir recours aux pouvoirs d'Edward pour ne pas glisser. En effet, celui-ci transmuta les lames des piolets pour en faire des crampons sous leurs semelles. Puis leur guide les dirigea à travers ce labyrinthe de glace jusqu'à un petit lac intérieur. Il pointa un point sous l'eau en disant :

- C'est là !

- Hein ?! firent les deux amoureux à l'unisson.

Tous deux regardèrent plus attentivement et remarquèrent une lueur rouge à l'autre bout du lac.

- Il faut… plonger ? hasarda Christelle.

- Oui, mademoiselle. Mais ne craignez rien, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Le guide posa son sac et en sortit une combinaison de plongée, ainsi que tout le nécessaire qui va avec. Evidemment, la question de qui plongerait se posa. La combinaison était trop petite pour le guide, et Ed ne pouvait pas aller dans l'eau à cause de son automail. Christelle fut donc désignée volontaire pour plonger. Ed transmuta un paravent avec la glace pour qu'elle puisse se changer sans être vue des deux hommes. Elle sortit, dans une combinaison fort moulante et peu rassurée à l'idée de plonger dans une eau glacée.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord, Edward l'arrêta :

- Attends !

Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa au sol. De la vapeur s'échappa aussitôt de l'eau, signalant que l'alchimiste l'avait chauffée.

- Fais vite avant que toute la grotte ne fonde ! dit-il à Christelle qui lui adressa un sourire avant de couvrir ses yeux du masque et d'enfoncer dans sa bouche l'appareil lui permettant de respirer.

Elle plongea et nagea aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la lueur rouge. La pierre était incrustée dans la roche, sous une plaque de glace. N'ayant rien sous la main permettant de briser la glace, Christelle regarda avec attention les alentours. Elle remarqua alors à environ un mètre de la pierre, de côtés opposés, deux cercles alchimiques gravés dans la roche : celui du Fullmetal Alchemist et celui de la Pierre Philosophale. Elle comprit instantanément et étendit ses deux bras afin d'activer les deux cercles. La lueur rouge s'intensifia alors et la glace qui couvrait la pierre fondit. Christelle attrapa la pierre et retourna vers son petit ami et leur guide.

Elle sortit de l'eau, tenant la pierre à la hauteur de ses yeux d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, elle retirait son attirail.

Edward s'empara de la pierre et la mit dans une petite boîte qu'il s'empressa d'enfouir dans son sac pendant que Christelle se changeait.

Avant de repartir, Edward retransmuta l'eau en une eau glacée. Puis tous trois ressortirent des Grottes et descendirent aussi vite que possible pour éviter que Christelle n'attrape froid (ben oui, elle a la tête mouillée !). Après quatre heures de marche intenses, Edward et Christelle arrivèrent à leur hôtel.

Ils allèrent vite prendre une douche pour se réchauffer, se changèrent puis descendirent prendre leur dîner. Cependant, ils étaient exténués ; ils ne traînèrent donc pas et allèrent vite se coucher après avoir mangé léger.

Ils se couchèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre. Après avoir éteint la lumière, Christelle murmura :

- Demain, c'est départ pour Resembool, si j'ai bien suivi…

- Tout à fait, mon cœur !

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre : les frères Elric récupèrent leurs corps…

Oui, je sais, j'ai été longue pour publier ce chapitre. Mais j'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire entre les études, les amis et mon petit ami, que je contamine à fma, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop jaloux du succès de roy auprès de mouah ! lol

Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! au passage, une question : jvais mettre des scènes un peu chaudes dans le prochain chap, mais j'ai besoin de votre avis d'abord : ed/chris ou al/win ?


	14. Premiers câlins

Coucou, c'est moi ! j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre !

Ce chap devrait plaire à beaucoup de monde !

faut savoir qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas le moral ! j'ai une infection du larynx, que ça fait très mal, et que je suis aphone. En plus, mon mec commence à me manquer alors que ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est séparés pour cause de vacances (jdois tout de même le remercier, car il m'a bien aidé pour le lemon !).

_Chapitre 14 : Premiers câlins_

Deux jours plus tard, ce furent un Edward et une Christelle impatients qui arrivèrent à la gare de Resembool. Main dans la main, ils se mirent en route vers la maison Rockbell.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils furent en vue de la maison.

Du côté de la maison, Winry nettoyait ses outils avec l'aide d'Alphonse. Sentant son cou s'engourdir, la jeune fille releva la tête et vit deux silhouettes sur le chemin menant à sa maison. L'une d'elles était vêtue de noir et était blonde mais l'autre lui était inconnue.

Alphonse remarqua vite que son amie ne s'occupait plus de ses outils mais regardait droit devant elle. Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et s'écria :

- C'est Ed et Christelle !

Il courut à leur rencontre et s'arrêta à deux mètres d'eux.

- Alors ? fit-il.

En guise de réponse, Edward lui sourit et sortit de sa poche de son pantalon un bidule rouge, la Pierre Philosophale.

Si Al avait son visage humain à cet instant, on aurait pu y voir un sourire éclatant.

L'armure prit les valises et tous allèrent à la maison. Edward présenta Christelle à Pinako et Winry. Al, Ed et Chris racontèrent assez rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur rencontre.

- Bon, dit Winry. Je suppose que vous allez utiliser la Pierre le plus vite possible.

- Bien vu ! fit Edward. On doit aller sur les ruines de notre maison.

- Je vous accompagne s'écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

- Pas question ! s'interposa Pinako. Winry, tu n'as pas fini avec les outils et je pense qu'il serait bon que vous fassiez un repas festif pour vos petits amis respectifs !

- Oui, mamie… fit Winry, dépitée.

Les garçons se mirent en route, les filles se mirent à l'ouvrage en soupirant. Pendant qu'elles dégraissaient et astiquaient les outils, elles discutaient et devinrent vite amies.

Vers dix-huit heures, elles avaient fini avec les outils. Elles les rangèrent dans l'atelier, allèrent se laver les mains puis passèrent dans la cuisine.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles avaient choisi les recettes et mettaient déjà la main à la patte.

Alors que chacune de son côté se lançait dans la confection d'un gâteau, Pinako cria :

- Les filles !!

Comprenant instantanément que les garçons étaient de retour, elles foncèrent dans la salle de séjour. Là, elles découvrirent Edward, les yeux fermés, le visage baissé et impassible et les bras dans le dos. Il releva la tête et dévoila ses mains, chacune tenant un de ses anciens automails.

Alors qu'un sourire resplendissant naquit sur chacun des quatre visages, Winry demanda :

- Et Al ?

L'aîné s'écarta de la porte et l'armure que tous connaissaient si bien apparut dans l'encadrement. Un air de dépit fut affiché par les trois femmes mais l'armure tomba, dévoilant un charmant jeune homme de seize ans, aux cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux verts, ressemblant à Al enfant.

Winry et Christelle foncèrent chacune sur leur petit copain et les étreignirent. Pinako sourit devant tant de tendresse et d'amour mais posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et la Pierre ?

- Il nous l'a fallu toute entière pour retrouver nos deux corps.

- Et comment ça se fait que le corps d'Al ait pu continuer à grandir ? demanda Winry.

- La croissance du corps et dépendante de l'âme, même séparés, et comme Al n'était pas vraiment mort, eh ben…

Ils avaient appris cela, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'alchimie dans la Porte.

Tous passèrent dans la cuisine pour finir le repas et mettre la table. Le dîner s'avéra excellent et joyeux.

Epuisés par leur voyage, Christelle et Edward partirent se coucher peut de temps après la fin du dîner. Ils trouvèrent leurs valises dans la même chambre. Pinako savait que ses « enfants » étaient arrivés à l'âge où on découvre, elle ne voulait pas les en empêcher et avait équipé les chambres de lits deux places, pour chaque couple. Edward et Christelle se mirent en pyjama (petit rappel : ed dort en caleçon et chris en nuisette !) puis se couchèrent, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit.

Du côté d'Alphonse et Winry, ils s'étaient rejoints dans leur chambre, quelques minutes après Ed et Chris. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir : bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis quelques mois, ils étaient débutants en matière de bisous et autres caresses amoureuses. De plus, Al redécouvrait les sensations apportées par son corps.

Winry commença par caresser délicatement la joue du jeune homme. Alphonse, lui, posa les mains sur les épaules de son amie, puis descendit le long des bras, des côtes. Il s'arrêta aux hanches de la jeune fille puis la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, humant la délicieuse odeur de l'autre. Puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et approchèrent leurs bouches. Leur premier baiser fut doux, tendre, amoureux…

Ce soir-là, ils se contentèrent de baisers et de caresses toutes simples, ne voulant pas aller trop vite et découvrant le corps de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, la maison Rockbell débordait d'amour et de tendresse.

Au milieu de la nuit, Christelle se réveilla, prise par une insomnie. Elle était allongée sur Edward, la tête sur son torse musclé et bronzé (allez-y, bavez, les filles !). Elle sentait un truc dur et rebondi sous son ventre. Lui avait son bras droit sur son dos. Christelle releva la tête doucement et croisa le regard doré de son petit ami.

- Tu dors pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, disons que t'avoir allongée comme ça sur moi, c'est pas pour faire tenir mes hormones tranquilles, mais t'es tellement mignonne quand tu dors, que j'ai pas eu envie de te bouger, par peur de te réveiller.

- Alors, comme ça, t'es excité ? fit Christelle, d'une voix sensuelle et commençant à onduler sur Edward, l'excitant davantage sciemment.

- Aah, … non, Chris, si tu continues comme ça, … hum… jvais pas résister …. haa …

- Et alors ? dit-elle, gourmande.

- T'es sérieuse ? fit-il après un temps.

- Oui, Ed.

Celui-ci se redressa et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et remonta le long des cuisses jusqu'à la nuisette. Là-dessous, il eut une surprise… excitante. Il brisa le baiser et questionna son amante du regard.

- Je savais qu'on allait le faire cette nuit. J'ai donc voulu gagner du temps.

Edward reprit possession de sa bouche et remonta la nuisette en caressant le corps de la jeune femme qui commença à onduler sur ses genoux. Il allongea la jeune femme sur le lit, se débarrassa de son caleçon et se positionna entre les jambes de Christelle. Elle releva les jambes, il introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité de Christelle qui se tortilla de plaisir et de douleur sous le corps parfait d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle commença à gémir, Edward retira ses doigts, posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Christelle et la pénétra doucement en l'embrassant. Christelle avait mal mais elle s'adapta assez rapidement et bientôt, la douleur laissa place à l'excitation et le plaisir. Leurs hanches commencèrent alors à danser à un rythme doux puis accélérèrent jusqu'à atteindre un rythme effréné, les deux amants se noyant dans un océan de sensations et de plaisir. Les mouvements de bassin devenaient plus violents à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'orgasme. En l'atteignant, Christelle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou d'Edward pendant que celui-ci soufflait dans son cou. Edward laissa exploser son désir en Christelle, telle une apothéose qui scellait leur amour.

Les mouvements de bassin s'atténuèrent, plongeant les amants dans un bain d'amour et de satisfaction. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, somnolant jusqu'au matin.

A suivre…

Et voilà ! ouf ! j'ai eu un peu de mal pour le lemon ! je vou rappel q j'ai un peu le moral dans les chaussettes et que les reviews peuvent (beaucoup) me redonner le sourire !

Le prochain chap sera vraisemblablement le mariage de roy et riza !

Une chtite review ?


	15. Le mariage du siècle

Désolée de vos autant fait attendre, mais c'est que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de très bien pour ce mariage. Je crois que vous ne serez pas déçues, puisqu'il fait dix pages sur word ! sachez quand même qu'il m'a fallu un mois et une semaine exactement pour l'écrire (entre mon travail et l'inspi, c'est pas évident !).

Donc, je rappelle que les persos de fma ne sont absolument pas à moins !

_Chapitre 15 : Le mariage du siècle_

La veille du mariage Hawkeye-Mustang, c'était le début du branle-bas de combat pour trois couples. En effet, Gracia avait tout bien planifié et organisé, mais à présent, elle allait avoir besoin des fiancés, de son époux, de Christelle et d'Edward. Roy, Riza et Maes avaient tous obtenu trois jours de congé, à cause du mariage auquel une partie de l'armée était invitée, dont le généralissime lui-même, bien que ne pouvant venir.

En ce vendredi matin, tous les sept (n'oublions pas cette petite puce adorable qu'est la fille de Maes !) étaient réunis dans la salle de séjour de Roy et Riza. Ils peaufinaient l'organisation du week-end.

- Donc, je récapitule, fit Gracia, une feuille dans une main et jouant avec un crayon de l'autre. Les garçons, vous partez chez les parents de Riza et vous commencez à préparer la salle de réception. Nous, on va chercher la robe de Riza et nos robes de témoin. (non, c'est pas une erreur, je prends nos traditions pour le mariage et je les assaisonne à la sauce fma !) puis on vous rejoint et on s'attaque aux compositions florales. Et enfin, pendant que Riza s'occupe de la répartition des invités dans les chambres, Roy, on t'aide pour la déco de l'église et de la salle. Demain matin, quartier libre ; le traiteur passe à deux heures ; Maes et moi, on s'en charge. Roy et Riza, vous vous occupez d'accueillir les invités, puis à trois heures, on va se changer. Ca nous laisse deux heures pour nous préparer et aller à l'église. Tout le monde a saisi ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête. Ils se levèrent et chargèrent leurs valises dans les deux voitures. Pendant que Riza, Gracia, Christelle et Elysia partaient chercher les robes, Roy fermait sa maison.

- Quand je reviendrai, je serai marié, à Riza, pensa-t-il.

Cette pensée le fit rêver jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami le ramène sur terre :

- Roy, on a pas toute la journée ! Bouge-toi mon grand.

C'est donc en pleine forme et de bonne humeur que Roy, Maes, Edward et Black Hayate s'engagèrent dans les quatre heures de route qui les attendaient.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de Central, les filles finissaient avec la vendeuse. Elle leur apporta les cartons contenant les trois robes, Christelle vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien des robes qu'elles avaient choisies. Après avoir payé, les filles sortirent de la boutique. Avant que Riza ne sorte, la vendeuse s'écria :

- Mademoiselle Hawkeye !

L'interpellée se retourna et la vendeuse dévisagea cette jeune femme vêtue d'un débardeur marron, d'un jean roulé aux chevilles et chaussée de baskets. La vendeuse sourit et lui dit :

- Vous serez splendide dans cette robe. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Madame Mustang !

Riza lui rendit son sourire et rejoignit les autres dans la voiture. Puis ce fut leur tour d'entamer les quatre heures de route.

Dans les deux voitures, on s'organisa comme on put pour manger et gérer les besoins des uns et des autres. Les hommes ne firent qu'un grand arrêt pour manger, faire leurs besoins et permettre à Hayate de se dégourdir les pattes dans la campagne. Du côté des femmes, elles mangèrent dans la voiture, ne faisant que des petits arrêts quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Ainsi, tous les huit arrivèrent quasiment en même temps au manoir habité par la famille Hawkeye. Sans prendre le temps de décharger les voitures, Riza fit les présentations, qui furent brèves, les parents de Riza ayant rencontré Roy deux mois plus tôt.

La rencontre avait eu lieu dans le même manoir et s'était très bien passée, quoique les fiancés aient eu deux chambres séparées ! En effet, les parents de Riza étaient très distingués et faisaient partie de la bonne société d'Amestris. Monsieur Hawkeye, approchant de la cinquantaine, était un homme de grande taille, blond, le regard noir perçant, comme celui d'un aigle. Madame Hawkeye avait un peu plus de quarante-cinq ans, elle était de taille moyenne et se cheveux roux mais ondulés encadraient un visage dont elle avait donné les traits à sa fille unique. Bien qu'intimidants au premier abord, ils savaient se montrer souples voire cools.

Monsieur et Madame Hawkeye étaient ravis de rencontrer le fameux Fullmetal Alchemist et, de toute la conversation, n'eurent qu'un mot malheureux :

- Mais, sans vouloir vous froisser, je vous croyais plus petit.

Ed vit rouge mais ô miracle ! parvint à garder son calme pendant que Riza volait à son secours :

- Euh, Ed est très susceptible sur sa taille. Il est resté entre un mètre soixante et un mètre soixante-cinq pendant quatre ans.

- Je vois. Veuillez m'excuser ! fit la mère de Riza.

Cet incident passé, les parents proposèrent de surveiller Elysia et Black Hayate afin qu'ils ne gênent pas les préparatifs. Gracia sortit sa liste et rappela à chacun ses tâches pour l'après-midi. Monsieur Hawkeye mena les hommes à la salle de réception qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un bail.

La salle était longue de dix mètres et faisait cinq mètres de large. Une petite estrade trônait à une extrémité de la salle et trois grandes portes-fenêtres donnaient sur une grande estrade qui surplombait une partie du parc. Face à l'estrade, à l'opposé de la salle se trouvait une vingtaine de tables rectangulaires et une bonne centaine de chaises empilées.

Les hommes commencèrent par ouvrir les trois fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce qui en avait grand besoin, puis Roy et Maes nettoyèrent les vitres pendant qu'Edward et le père de Riza, armés de chiffons et de balais, enlevaient toute trace de poussière.

Il faisait bon et ces tâches ménagères étaient assez physiques et effectuées avec cœur ; ainsi les manches furent vite roulées, les cols ouverts et les tissus collèrent vite au corps (ndla : allez-y, bavez, bavez sur roy et ed ! c'est un petit cadeau). Tout en soufflant après avoir fini le ménage, ils discutèrent de l'organisation de la pièce pour la réception :

- Combien de personnes seront là ? demanda Maes.

- Une centaine, 105, je crois, répondit Roy.

- Bon. Et on peut faire tenir huit personnes autour d'une table, dit le futur beau-père de Roy (ndla : on peut virer le « futur », non ?).

- Faut penser à faire une table d'honneur, intervint Edward.

- Riza et moi en avons déjà discuté et on va mettre ses parents, ma mère, nos quatre témoins et nous deux évidemment.

- Ca fait neuf personnes, fit Maes.

- Votre père ne vient pas, colonel ? s'enquit Edward.

- Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est mort.

- Oups, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, bafouilla le blondinet.

- Relax, Ed. Il était militaire et est mort au cours d'une mission, j'avais treize ans.

- Bon, coupa Maes. Retournons à nos moutons ! 105 personnes moins neuf, ça nous fait 96. Avec huit places par table, on a douze tables à placer, Roy, vu que c'est ton mariage, c'est à toi de choisir comment on les place !

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Roy répondit :

- On met trois tables en U pour la table d'honneur, deux rangées de six tables en épi entre la table d'honneur et l'estrade en laissant suffisamment de place pour pouvoir faire une piste de danse.

- Compris ! On y retourne, les gars ! fit Edward en se relevant.

Dans la matinée, le traiteur avait apporté des nappes et les couverts ; aussi, après avoir installé les tables et les chaises, les mecs dressèrent les tables.

De leur côté, les femmes n'avaient pas chômé. Pendant que la mère de Riza s'occupait du chien et d'Elysia, les filles s'étaient emparées des paniers qui se trouvaient dans la maison pour aller cueillir dans le parc les fleurs pour les compositions florales. Après avoir fini la cueillette, elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse devant la salle de réception pour composer les bouquets. La concentration fut difficile pour elles puisque leurs hommes se trouvaient à côté, chemise ou t-shirt collé à leurs torses parfaits ! Bref, elles parvinrent à surmonter leur tentation et discutèrent fleurs ; elles se mirent d'accord pour une vingtaine de petits bouquets pour les bancs de la chapelle, treize à quatorze pour les tables et trois gros bouquets, un à placer devant l'autel et les deux autres pour orner le buffet.

Les bouquets finis, Riza laissa les autres finir la décoration pendant qu'elle s'occupait de répartir les invités dans les chambres. La maison, ou plutôt le manoir étant très grand, il y avait de nombreuses chambres. D'ailleurs, pour pouvoir entretenir une telle bâtisse, les parents de Riza l'avaient transformé en gîte rural.

Riza commença par aller chercher une liste des invités dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Roy. Celui-ci lui avait bien expliqué la situation familiale de chaque invité, aussi Riza sut qui mettre ensemble et qui séparer. Après avoir formé des petits groupes pour remplir les chambres, Riza fit le tour des chambres pour les attribuer. Cette tâche fut assez laborieuse, mais elle était patiente et vaillante ; elle indiqua sur chaque porte de chambre le nom des occupants de ladite chambre. Pour éviter aux invités d'avoir à faire toutes les chambres pour trouver la leur, elle fit une liste des chambres, avec leur emplacement et les occupants en face.

Pendant qu'elle arpentait chaque couloir, montait et descendait chaque escalier, Roy gérait avec tout autant de brio la décoration de la chapelle et de la salle de réception. Vers sept heures et demie, Riza alla rejoindre Roy, Maes, Gracia, Edward et Christelle et fut émerveillée par la transformation de la pièce : elle admira chaque détail et fut époustouflée par l'organisation de la salle. De plus, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour les chambres, Roy avait indiqué sur des bouts de papier glissés dans les serviettes posés dans les assiettes le nom de chaque invité et affiché une liste avec le nom de chaque table ainsi que les personnes qui y seraient assises. Il avait pris soin de mettre à chaque table quatre invités du côté de Riza et du sien.

Après avoir admiré la salle, sa fiancée leur dit :

- On va bientôt dîner, rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans la salle à manger.

Ils fermèrent la salle puis se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives afin d'être plus présentables pour le dîner.

Le dîner fut excellent, les femmes ayant pu montrer leurs talents de cuisinières, les conversations étaient joyeuses et le dîner dura longtemps. Cependant, les premiers signes de fatigue se firent vite sentir. Pendant que Maes montait sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras dans sa chambre, tous les autres débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle.

Cela fait, chacun se rendit dans sa chambre, accompagné de l'élu de son cœur. La journée ayant été harassante, chacun se mit en pyjama puis se glissa sous les draps avec délice tout en rejoignant le pays des rêves avec les bras de la personne aimée pour moyen de transport.

Au matin du grand jour, les parents Hawkeye se réveillèrent les premiers, de bonne heure. Ils préparèrent un bon petit-déjeuner pour nos amis, sachant que la journée serait, encore une fois, longue. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner sans attendre les autres, mais les bols étaient déjà posés sur la table, attendant sagement d'être rempli de café, de thé, de céréales, de chocolat chaud, …

La première personne qui descendit, vers huit heures et demie, fut Maes, que son amour de sucre d'orge de fifille à son papa avait tiré du lit. Toute mignonne et polie qu'elle était, Elysia courut vers les parents de Riza et leur colla un gros bisou sur la joue en disant :

- Bonjour Monsieur ! Bonjour Madame !

- Bonjour, ma chérie, répondit Mme Hawkeye.

- Mon cher Maes, vous avez une fille adorable et très sage pour son âge.

- Oui, je sais, elle est tellement bien élevée mais c'est l'œuvre de sa mère qui est une femme merveilleuse ! Je suis persuadé que notre deuxième enfant sera aussi fantastique…

Pendant que ce cher Hughes partait dans une crise de gagatise aigüe, Riza et Roy firent leur entrée, en se tenant par la taille.

- Ah, voilà nos fiancés ! fit le beau-père, mettant fin à la crise du papa. Bien dormi, les amoureux ?

- Bien le bonjour ! répondit Roy. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'ici.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, fit Riza en embrassant ses parents.

Alors que les moins paresseux prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, Edward ouvrit un œil d'or sur la jeune fille si chère à son cœur. Elle dormait encore, tournée vers lui, une main sur son ventre si musclé. Il l'admira quelque temps, suivant la traînée de points formés par les rayons du soleil, filtrés par les volets clos. Puis il se mit à lui caresser le bras en remontant vers le visage. Ses lèvres suivirent le trajet de ses doigts qui finirent leur course sur la bouche de Christelle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, achevant de la réveiller en douceur (ndla : être embrassée alors qu'on dort à moitié, c'est tellement agréable !). Lorsqu'elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, lui se coucha à moitié sur elle et descendit ses mains le long de ses côtes jusqu'à la limite de la nuisette qu'il souleva. Tandis qu'il caressait fiévreusement ses cuisses, elle écarta ses jambes.

Bien que bruyante, leur activité matinale ne réveilla pas Gracia qui dormait à côté ; quant aux autres, ils perçurent dans le lointain leurs ébats, étant un étage plus bas et à l'opposé de la maison.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, propres et habillés. Les premiers invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il s'agissait d'une bonne partie de la famille de Roy ; ce dernier fit les présentations : sa mère, ses grands-parents, ses deux frères, ses oncles et tantes puis les cousins, les cousines, neveux, nièces… Les fiancés montrèrent les chambres mais ne purent rester longtemps puisque leurs subordonnés venaient de faire irruption dans le domaine.

Entre la famille et les collègues, ou plutôt amis, la matinée fit joyeuse et passa vite. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Riza leur recommanda un resto dans le village, puisque sa mère avait refusé que le déjeuner se passe chez elle et les fiancés devaient accueillir les invités. Entre deux arrivées, Roy et Riza prenaient le temps de grignoter un truc par-ci par-là. Heureusement, Maes, Gracia, Edward et Christelle leur donnait un coup de main pour les laisser souffler.

Lorsque Winry et Alphonse arrivèrent, Edward et Christelle leur foncèrent dessus. Les embrassades furent longues mais l'arrivée d'autres invités les incitèrent à prolonger leurs retrouvailles ailleurs. En début d'après-midi, Maes et Edward furent postés à la cuisine en attendant le traiteur, l'un plus pour surveiller l'autre mais bon ! Pendant ce temps, Roy et les parents de Riza s'occupaient d'accueillir les invités tout en gardant un œil sur Elysia. De leur côté, Riza et Gracia commençaient à réfléchir à la coiffure de Riza ; elles étaient donc déjà enfermées dans la chambre de Riza et Roy. Il avait effectivement été prévu que les filles se changeraient dans la chambre de Riza et les garçons dans celle de Maes.

Sur le coup de trois heures, Edward et Christelle laissèrent Alphonse et Winry pour aller se préparer. Christelle revêtit sa robe de témoin, chaussa ses escarpins, se maquilla puis alla se coiffer dans la chambre de Riza, où tout le matériel pour le coiffage avait été rassemblé. Elle frappa à la porte puis dit :

- C'est Christelle !

Gracia alla entrouvrir la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer, veillant bien à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse glisser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un regard dans la chambre où se préparait la mariée. La brunette arriva à point nommé puisque les deux femmes hésitaient encore sur des détails pour la coiffure : Gracia voulait attacher tous les cheveux mais Riza tenait à garder deux mèches bouclées devant les oreilles. L'avis de Christelle mit fin au débat : les mèches bouclées.

Pendant que Gracia commençait par faire le chignon de Riza, tout en ayant au préalable gardé les deux mèches, Christelle ondula ses cheveux à l'aide d'un fer à friser. Elle se fit une raie au-dessus de l'œil droit et coinça ses cheveux avec deux petites barrettes avec des strass.

Lorsque Gracia eut fini d'installer le voile sur la tête de Riza, le père de la mariée vint frapper à la porte pour leur signaler qu'il était temps d'y aller. Du côté des garçons, Tous étaient prêts à partir pour l'église ; Edward et Maes portait deux smokings noirs semblables très classes tandis que Roy portait un costume blanc, ainsi que le voulait la tradition. Ils attendaient que Winry et Alphonse descendent, puisqu'il était prévu qu'ils aillent avec eux. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas trop attendre, Alphonse portant un costume beige et Winry resplendissant dans une robe noire en lin, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un gros chignon simple et chaussées d'escarpins noirs plats.

Peu après leur départ, Riza, Gracia et Christelle descendirent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les invités étaient installés dans l'église, chacun attendant le début de la cérémonie à sa manière : recherche de potentielles copines, observation de l'église, lecture du livret du mariage avec chants et prières, discussion avec son voisin, sa voisine…

Lorsque la marche nuptiale se fit entendre, tous se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'entrée de l'église : Roy faisait son entrée au bras de sa mère, précédés de Maes et Christelle, ses témoins.

Christelle, tout comme Gracia, portait une robe en soie rose saumon, la coupe en était un tube soulignant leurs formes mais sans les mouler. Le haut de leurs robes était lâche mais très légèrement décolleté.

Dans l'assistance, les filles qui n'avaient pas encore vu Roy durent se retenir de se pâmer en voyant un aussi beau spécimen de la race humaine et surtout de le découvrir le jour de son mariage. Toutes eurent une pensée commune :

- Riza, sale veinarde !

Lorsque Roy, sa mère et ses témoins furent arrivés aux places qui leur étaient attribuées, tous suivirent le mouvement de tête de Roy : à l'entrée de l'église, précédée de Gracia et Edward, ses témoins et au bras de son père, la mariée venait de faire son apparition.

Durant toute la remontée de la nef, chacun détailla la robe de la mariée, à la hauteur de sa beauté : la robe était d'un seul tenant, le jupon, quoique épais, montrait les mouvements de ses jambes, un décolleté rond mettait sa poitrine en valeur, sans pour autant être provocant, les manches longues étaient reliées au majeur par un anneau de tissu, des arabesques brodées et ornées de perles sublimaient la robe, en formant un dégradé très dense sur le buste et les bras de Riza, et de plus en plus diffus au fur et à mesure de la descente vers le bas de la robe. L'ensemble résumait Riza : simple mais original et d'une grande beauté, c'était un vrai bijou. Perdu dans la contemplation de son épouse dont il ne voyait pas encore le visage, Roy revint peu à peu sur terre lorsque Riza arriva à côté de lui.

Dans l'église, chacun resta assis et se tut jusqu'au moment tant attendu de l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Tous se levèrent, cherchant discrètement à voir l'autel et les mariés. Pour ce moment de la cérémonie, Riza dut relever son voile, dévoilant un visage aussi resplendissant que la robe. Le prêtre dut hausser un peu le ton pour ramener la concentration du marié sur la cérémonie et non uniquement sur son épouse.

- Roy Mustang, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Riza Hawkeye, jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de lui être fidèle, de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Dans un sourire éclatant, Roy dit en regardant Riza dans les yeux :

- Oui, je le veux et je le jure.

Riza lui répondit avec le même sourire, puis le prêtre reprit :

- Riza Hawkeye, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Roy Mustang, jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de lui être fidèle et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux et je le jure.

C'était dit ; il ne manquait que l'échange des alliances et l'accord de l'assemblée avant d'être vraiment mariés.

Durant l'échange des alliances, Roy prit la main de Riza et lui glissa l'anneau d'or à l'annulaire gauche avec une extrême délicatesse. Riza effectua le même geste avec la même délicatesse.

Puis, en se tenant la main, ils se tournèrent vers l'assemblée, pendant que le prêtre prononçait la phrase rituelle :

- Si quelqu'un désire s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Chacun retint son souffle, empêcha les enfants de faire le moindre bruit, certains durent se retenir d'éternuer, bref, le silence se fit pendant un temps qui sembla une éternité, Roy et Riza craignant un argument capable de les empêcher de se marier.

Lorsque le prêtre demanda aux témoins et aux mariés de s'avancer pour signer le registre, tous purent trouver la méthode communément utilisée pour respirer. A la fin de cette cérémonie qui parut très émouvante pour bon nombre de personnes (Armstrong a presque inondé l'église, à force de pleurer), tous sortirent et allèrent attendre le couple à la sortie de l'église, appareils photos à la main, prêts à mitrailler, Maes le premier. Mais nos deux mariés savaient se faire désirer et discutaient à l'intérieur de l'église.

Lorsque enfin ils parurent, Riza, au bras de Roy sur les marches de l'église, ils se demandaient si la météo n'était pas détraquée : du blizzard en plein été ? Le riz et les pétales de roses de toutes couleurs pleuvaient sur eux, retardant le baiser tant attendu par nos amis les photographes. D'ailleurs, ils savaient que leur baiser était attendu par un sacré nombre de personnes, aussi, après la fin de l'averse, se rapprochèrent-ils lentement mais sûrement l'un de l'autre, laissant le temps nécessaire aux photographes pour se préparer. Les applaudissements, les cris et les flashs jaillirent de tous côtés, créant un feu d'artifice et un vacarme assourdissant ! Les félicitations et vœux de bonheur durèrent un moment, puis les époux purent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la voiture qui devait les mener à la salle de réception.

Un premier buffet avait été dressé sur la terrasse, offrant des rafraîchissements et des amuse-gueule aux plus affamés, la salle étant ouverte, permettant à ceux qui le désiraient de s'asseoir. Lorsque le premier buffet fut vidé avec une grande aide de la part d'un certain blondinet (ed : lara… ? lara : vi, beau gosse ? ed : KI TU TRAITES DE MORFALLE ET DE VENTRE A PATTES ? lara : toi, pourquoi ? ed : (estomaqué) lara : bon, puisque c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire, laisse moi écrire et vas voir chris !), chacun se rendit à sa place. Les subordonnés de Roy et Riza étaient assis à la table de deux cousines de Roy et des deux sœurs de Riza. L'ambiance à cette table fut très bonne.

Durant le dîner, Roy et Riza passaient de table en table, continuaient à discuter avec les uns et les autres. Ils furent très bien placés pour remarquer que placer leurs subordonnés avec leurs cousines et sœurs était une excellente idée, puisque chacun semblait avoir trouver chaussure à son pied. Certains s'étaient placés de manière à pouvoir discuter avec celle qu'il avait choisi. Havoc discutait avec une cousine de Roy, brune aux formes généreuses nommée Charlène (ndla : dommage que lust soit lust, elle va tellement bien avec havoc, jtrouve !), fumeuse elle aussi apparemment ; Fuery bavardait avec une sœur de Riza, qui semblait sous le charme de celui-ci. Breda et Falman semblaient particulièrement bien s'entendre avec respectivement une sœur de Riza et une cousine de Roy. D'ailleurs, ces derniers, en les voyant, se disaient :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur trouvent ?

Riza arriva la première et demanda aux huit personnes attablées là :

- Tout a l'air de bien se passer pour vous, non ?

- Sans problème !

- La cérémonie était splendide !

- Et que dire de la décoration !

- Arrêtez avec les compliments ! rit Riza, désormais épouse de Roy Mustang. (ndla : veux être à sa place ! comment ça, vous aussi ? ah non, c moi l'auteur, c moi qui l'ai la première ! mémoire : t'as déjà un mec ! lara : fais chier celle-là ! bon de toute façon c moi qui choisit (réfléchit)… roy, si jte mets avec serleena, ça te va ? roy : bien sûr !)

Arrivant derrière Riza, Roy posa sa main sur la taille de sa femme et déclara :

- Ca a l'air de rouler à la table des célibataires…

Le dernier mot résonna dans la tête des huit personnes qui l'interprétèrent comme le signal de la charge.

Pendant que chacun se réjouissait d'avoir une chance, Roy dit :

- Au fait, les gars, la réponse à votre question est 2538.

Les gars en question cherchèrent un moment le pourquoi du comment de cette phrase lorsque Havoc sortit prestement une feuille de papier.

Le brouhaha venant de la table et résonnant dans toute la pièce apprit à tout le monde que Fuery était le plus proche de la réponse et venait de gagner un joli pactole.

Au moment du dessert, pendant que chacun se régalait avec la pièce montée, Maes monta sur l'estrade et réclama l'attention de tous.

- Désolé de vous déranger pendant que vous vous régalez avec ces choux à la crème, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

- Ah non ! Lâche-nous avec ta fille ! s'écria Havoc, d'humeur badine.

- Ok, Jean, t'auras double ration de photos. Charlène, tu peux me le coincer à table encore cinq minutes, merci ? Bon, blague à part, si je suis en train d'éviter de me ridiculiser, c'est pour vous faire participer à un petit jeu. Il y a sur chaque table une feuille et un stylo. Je vais vous poser environ trente questions sur nos deux tourtereaux et vous devez noter votre réponse sur la feuille. Je vous laisserai un peu de temps entre chaque question pour répondre, et la table qui aura le plus de bonnes réponses aura le privilège d'ouvrir le bal avec nos époux. Attention, à vos stylos !

Pour les questions, Maes avait eu l'aide d'Edward et d'un cousin de Riza. Les questions étaient :

- A quel âge a-t-il commencé à étudier l'alchimie ?

- Quand s'est-il engagé dans l'armée ?

- Qui fut sa première petite amie ?

- Quel âge avait-il à cette époque ?

- Quel est son passe-temps favori au travail ? (plusieurs réponses possibles lol)

- Quel est son signe du zodiaque ?

- Depuis combien de temps est-il amoureux de Riza ?

- Quel record a-t-il atteint avec son alchimie du feu ?

- Quand a-t-il décidé de porter des lentilles de contact ? (ndla : ça lui va trop bien, les lunettes ! oui, kestrel, je sais, ed aussi !)

- Quelle longueur mesure Roy-junior ? (ndla : j'ai honte !)

- A quel âge a-t-elle découvert sa passion pour les armes à feu ?

- Depuis quand est-elle dans l'armée ?

- Quelles sont ses mensurations ? (ndla : je sais ! « c koi ces questions ? » ouais, ben, j'ai besoin de déconner, pas vous ?)

- Comment s'appelle son chien ?

- Comment s'est passée sa rencontre avec la petite bébête à poils noirs et blancs qu'est son chien ?

- Quel est son signe du zodiaque ?

- Quand est-elle tombée amoureuse de Roy ?

- Comment motive-t-elle Roy pour qu'il travaille ?

- Quel est son record avec les armes à feu ?

- Quand Roy et Riza se sont-ils rencontrés ?

- Depuis quand sortent-ils ensemble ?

- Attendent-ils déjà un enfant ?

- Où vont-ils habiter ?

- Depuis quand travaillent-ils ensemble ?

- Où vont-ils faire leur voyage de noces ?

- Se sont-ils déjà fait surprendre en train de s'embrasser au bureau ?

- Que lui a-t-il déjà offert ?

- Que lui a-t-elle déjà offert ?

- Ont-ils déjà utilisé leurs pouvoirs simultanément ?

Ce jeu eut énormément de succès auprès des convives et des réponses aussi inattendues qu'originales furent trouvées. Pour le grand bonheur de nos amis subordonnés des époux, ce fut leur table qui gagna, avec un sans faute. Une musique entraînante envahit la salle, invitant les mariés et leurs amis à exposer leurs talents de danseur. Jean et Roy rivalisaient d'adresse et d'originalité pour avoir droit aux feux de la rampe. Peu de temps après, ils furent rejoints par d'autres invités, notamment Edward, Christelle, Alphonse et Winry. Tous s'amusèrent et dansèrent à n'en plus pouvoir jusque tard dans la nuit.

Cette nuit-là, peu de personnes dormirent seules, formant des couples d'une nuit ou d'une vie.

En tant que gérants du gîte rural, les parents de Riza auraient à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les invités. Aussi s'étaient-ils couchés tôt afin d'être en forme et d'assurer le service. Ils avaient précisé aux convives que le petit-déjeuner serait servi à partir de huit heures dans la salle de réception.

A sept heures et demie, ils étaient dans la salle, s'apprêtant à redonner figure humaine à celle-ci. Ils débarrassèrent chaque table de ce qui restait de la veille, passèrent un bon coup de balai, puis posèrent bols, assiettes, cuillères et couteaux sur les tables.

Sur le buffet, de gros thermos contenaient diverses boissons chaudes, différents jus de fruits étaient proposés, des corbeilles croulaient sous les viennoiseries et autres pâtisseries, des bols contenaient des confitures de diverses natures.

Les plus téméraires arrivèrent dès l'ouverture, voulant rentrer le plus vite possible. Toute la matinée, ce fut un défilé de convives satisfaites dans cette salle.

Les époux Mustang, la famille Hughes, Edward et Christelle avaient beaucoup profité de la soirée et n'étaient partis dans leurs chambres qu'une fois la quasi-totalité des invités partis se coucher et la vaisselle faite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec enthousiasme au petit-déjeuner, qui était devenu un brunch vers le milieu de la matinée, à midi.

- Coucou tout le monde ! fit Roy en s'asseyant à la table où tous étaient réunis.

- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ? s'enquit Riza.

- Excellente, Madame Mustang, répondit Garcia, d'humeur taquine.

- C'est vrai que tout était parfait : la cérémonie, le buffet, les robes, la déco,… Bref, je vous le dis : on a assuré comme des bêtes, surtout toi, Gracia ! dit Edward.

- Bon, proposa Maes, maintenant qu'on s'est bien amusé et bien dépensé, que diriez-vous de répartir les tâches pour tout ranger et rendre comme à notre arrivée ?

- Pourquoi nous ramener sur terre aussi brutalement, Maes ? pleurnicha Christelle.

- Ceci dit, il a raison, fit Riza. Maman a déjà récupéré les bouquets de l'église, on n'a plus qu'à ranger et nettoyer cette salle.

Voyant que tout le monde tirait une tête de cents pieds de long, Roy intervint :

- Allez, si on s'y met tous et vite, ce sera vite fini !

C'est donc encouragés par ce dernier argument que tous se levèrent et se mirent à l'œuvre. Dans l'après-midi, tous étaient de retour à Central.

A suivre…

Et ben voilà, j'ai marié roy et riza ! combien parmi vous sont satisfaites ? veulent la robe de riza pour leur mariage ? veulent être à la place de riza ? de christelle ? répondez avec une review !


	16. et maintenant ?

J'ai franchement eu du mal avec ce chap, mais je l'ai enfin fini. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, mais bon, il devrait vraiment plaire aux fans de royai.

Etant donné que je ne m'appelle pas Hiromu Arakawa, fma, c'est pas à moi (inconsolable).

_Chapitre 16 : Et maintenant ?_

Un mois après le mariage, Roy et Riza revenaient de leur voyage de noces et faisaient leur grand retour au QG de Central. La nouvelle avait très vite fait le tour du QG ; aussi, le jour où ils retournèrent au travail, ils eurent droit à bon nombre de félicitations et divers regards, notamment jaloux.

De son côté, Edward était rentré à Resembool avec son frère, sa petite amie et son amie d'enfance. Il avait besoin de retourner dans son village natal, afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Christelle l'avait accompagné et, avec l'aide d'Alphonse, Edward la faisait travailler tous les jours l'alchimie et en un mois, elle avait déjà un très bon niveau ; son alchimie ressemblait à celle des frères Elric : générale mais, contrairement aux deux frères, elle ne pouvait pratiquer l'alchimie sans cercle.

Le jour de leur retour à Central, Roy appela Edward chez les Rockbell, pendant que sa femme faisait un tour aux toilettes.

- Prothèses en tous genres, Pinako Rockbell à l'appareil.

- Bonjour, madame Pinako. Ici Roy Mustang, j'aimerais parler à Edward, c'est possible ?

- Non, il est reparti hier pour Central avec Christelle. Il arrivera demain, étant donné les travaux sur les rails à l'Est.

- Ah, je vois. Je vous remercie, madame.

- Un instant, je vous prie. J'ai entendu dire par les enfants que vous étiez marié à présent à une de vos subordonnées.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Nous revenons tout juste de notre voyage de noces, d'ailleurs.

- Bien, tous mes vœux de bonheur dans ce cas.

- Merci beaucoup, madame Rockbell.

Alors qu'il raccrochait, Riza revint des toilettes, une main sur le ventre et un peu pâle. En le voyant une main sur le téléphone, elle dit :

- Colonel, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos dossiers au lieu de passer des heures au téléphone.

- Je te retrouve bien là, ma chérie. Toujours professionnelle, même mariée.

- Roy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de notre mariage et du boulot ? menaça-t-elle en pointant son arme sur lui.

- Ouhlà ! pensa le jeune époux. Elle est sacrément sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours ! Je me demande pourquoi.

- Lieutenant, clama-t-il. J'étais en train d'appeler chez les Rockbell, afin de savoir ce que compte faire Fullmetal à présent qu'il a fini sa quête, mais il est dans le train pour Central actuellement, donc il viendra sûrement nous le dire de lui-même.

Tout en gardant son air menaçant, Riza remit son revolver dans son holster et retourna à ses propres dossiers. La journée s'écoula tranquillement, entre dossiers et menaces armées. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Riza retourna aux toilettes pour leur faire cadeau de son déjeuner. Prise d'un doute, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Le médecin la reçut assez rapidement.

- Bien, tout d'abord, tous mes vœux, Madame Mustang. Ensuite, que puis-je pour vous, lieutenant Mus… ?

- Lieutenant Hawkeye. Je garde mon nom de jeune fille pour l'armée. Bien, depuis trois jours, je vomis plusieurs fois par jour et je suis assez fatiguée. Je pense être enceinte mais j'aimerais avoir un avis médical.

- Je vois ; êtes-vous irritable en ce moment ?

- Hum… oui, fit-elle en repensant à la scène du matin.

- Et quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles ?

- Un mois et demi environ.

- Il y a effectivement de fortes chances que vous soyez enceinte. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, pour en avoir confirmation.

Il lui demanda de venir le lendemain matin, de bonne heure. En entendant, il lui donna une boîte de pilules contre les nausées. Cela s'avéra utile pendant la fin de la journée. En rentrant chez eux, Roy se permit de passer à leur vie privée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, mon cœur, pour que tu sois aussi sur les nerfs ?

- Hm ? Oh, eh bien, ce sont des symptômes d'une maladie qui devrait te plaire, mon amour.

- C'est cette même maladie qui t'as fait allée quatre fois aux toilettes aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Et je vois le médecin du QG demain matin pour une prise de sang qui apportera confirmation.

- J'irai avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas, ma chérie.

- Okay, j'ai rendez-vous à sept heures.

Se lever aussi tôt relevait du défi pour Roy Mustang qui adorait son lit le matin, surtout depuis qu'il était marié.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils commencèrent par troquer leurs uniformes pour une tenue plus confortable. Riza mit un jogging et un débardeur moulant et Roy revêtit un jean et un t-shirt. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, Riza n'étant momentanément plus tourmentée par ses problèmes de nausées.

Alors que Riza finissait la vaisselle, Roy, qui avait fini de ranger la cuisine, passa sa main sur la taille de sa femme et resta planté derrière elle. Celle-ci, après s'être essuyée les mains, se retourna, l'embrassa en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Alors que d'une main, elle caressait ses abdos, l'autre défaisait le pantalon ; Roy comprit assez rapidement qu'ils allaient expérimenter « ça » dans la cuisine.

Pendant qu'elle lui retirait son t-shirt, il lui retira son jogging. Il la souleva et l'assit sur la table. Leurs baisers devenaient fiévreux, leurs gestes passionnés.

Le reste de la soirée et la nuit fut torrides, ce qui permit à Roy d'apporter un nouveau symptôme à la maladie de Riza, symptôme dont Maes lui avait beaucoup vanté les avantages.

Le lendemain matin, Riza dut s'armer de tout son charme pour réveiller son dormeur d'époux. Lui prit un café pour se réveiller pendant qu'elle prenait le temps de se préparer. Son ventre était encore plat, donc elle n'avait pas de problème pour s'habiller pour le moment.

A l'infirmerie, le médecin les reçut rapidement, en les saluant chaleureusement. Il fit Riza s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir avec accoudoirs, pendant que Roy posa son auguste postérieur dans une chaise qu'il avait approchée de Riza. A côté du fauteuil se trouvait les seringues, les aiguilles, l'alcool et les flacons qui recevraient le sang de Riza. Le médecin lui demanda de remonter sa manche pendant que lui préparait son matériel.

- Regardez ailleurs pendant la prise de sang, lui dit-il tout en attachant une sangle en caoutchouc autour de son bras.

Riza regarda Roy qui lui tenait la main. Ils se souriaient tendrement, échangeant des regards amoureux, regards de futurs parents. Lorsque le médecin piqua la veine de Riza, celle-ci grimaça.

- Tu as mal ? demanda Roy.

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai toujours détesté les piqûres, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le médecin retira l'aiguille et appliqua un bout de coton sur le bras de Riza. Il appela alors une infirmière qui apporta un petit casse-croûte pour Riza qui était à jeun et emporta les seringues et aiguilles pour les nettoyer. Les deux femmes échangèrent pendant quelques secondes des regards qui pourraient être décryptés ainsi

- Salope ! Dire que c'est toi qu'il a choisi ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

- Pas de chance, ma vieille ! Fallait pas le vouloir que pour son corps et ses exploits !

Ignorant totalement l'échange féminin, le médecin se leva, en prenant les flacons et dit aux époux :

- Les résultats seront prêts ce soir, vers 18 heures.

- Bien, merci docteur.

Le médecin et son assistante laissèrent Riza prendre des forces avec un café, des croissants et une pilule anti-nausées.

Un peu plus tard, en arrivant devant leur bureau, ils trouvèrent Edward fraîchement arrivé. Ses traits tirés montraient qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit.

- Ah, Fullmetal ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien. Un peu fatigué mais bon… Et vous, ce voyage de noces ? fit-il en entrant avec eux dans leur bureau.

- Superbe ! J'ai passé un mois magique entre visites et mon mari !

- Bon, fit Roy en s'asseyant, on est pas là pour parler de notre vie privée mais pour savoir ce que tu comptes à présent, Edward.

- Bien, commença l'alchimiste blond en s'asseyant à son tour. J'y ai réfléchi pendant un mois et j'ai décidé de rester dans l'armée, mais en tant que médecin-alchimiste. Avec Christelle, on va acheter une maison à la campagne, dans le sud. Il paraît qu'ils manquent de médecins là-bas.

- Heureux de savoir que tu restes dans l'armée, gamin !

- Qui est-ce que …

- Ed, du calme ! Roy,… fit Riza.

- Oui ?

Une balle passa à deux centimètres de Roy et alla s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui. Roy était pâle et tremblotant et Edward remarqua :

- Le mariage vous a pas changée, lieutenant !

- Au contraire, elle est pire depuis qu'elle est enceinte ! bondit Roy.

- Roy, on n'en est pas sûrs et ça fait que deux jours que je suis comme ça !

- Eh bien, je suis vraiment heureux d'apprendre que vous serez bientôt parents. Ah, ça va vous changer, ça, colonel ! Les biberons, les couches à changer, les pleurs dans la nuit ! Et en plus, toute la grossesse de votre femme à supporter !

- Merci, Edward ! râla Riza.

- Désolé, lieutenant !

Roy, lui, avait rangé son sourire et ne semblait pas très rassuré. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à ce côté-là du mariage, pourtant inévitable quand on s'appelle Roy Mustang et qu'on est marié. Voyant l'état du Flame Alchemist, Riza fit sortir Edward et rassura son mari, en se penchant sur lui, assis dans son fauteuil :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis persuadée que tu seras un mari parfait et un père formidable. Aussi doué que Maes. En moins gaga, je l'espère.

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'en sais rien, répondit Roy, encore inquiet.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais épousé si je ne le pensais pas, mon amour.

En le voyant relever la tête et lui sourire tendrement, Riza ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu avances mais je te fais confiance.

- Roy, que fais-tu de l'intuition féminine ?

En entendant cela, il sourit davantage et se lança vaillamment dans ses dossiers, afin de prouver à sa femme que le mariage l'avait changé.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'heure où Riza et Roy devaient aller chercher les résultats n'arrive. Riza, après avoir fermé un dossier, regarda l'horloge et se leva. Roy la suivit des yeux et se leva à son tour.

Les quatre gugus, les interrogèrent des yeux, et ils répondirent :

- On revient dans dix minutes. Attendez-nous, vous serez les premiers à savoir.

Les quatre hommes opinèrent du chef. Cinq minutes plus tard, Roy et Riza étaient assis, dans le bureau du médecin, main dans la main. Le médecin arriva, une feuille à la main, puis s'assit. Il posa la feuille sur son bureau et regarda les futurs parents (c'est chiant, hein ?). Il prit alors la parole :

- Monsieur et Madame Mustang, …

Les deux interpelés retinrent leur respiration.

- … dans huit mois, vous serez parents.

Les deux époux relâchèrent d'un coup leur respiration, puis se regardèrent d'un œil amoureux et heureux, en se serrant davantage la main. Le médecin les laissa seuls et s'éclipsa, sachant combien cet instant devait être unique et coupé du monde.

Roy se leva et s'agenouilla devant Riza. De sa main libre, il alla caresser le ventre de sa femme, là où reposait et grandissait un petit être fragile : son enfant, leur enfant. Riza posa sa main sur celle de son époux, qui releva la tête. Ils se levèrent, prirent l'ordonnance que le médecin leur avait apportée, prescrivant les anti-nausées à Riza, et allèrent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs subordonnés, qui étaient allés chercher le meilleur ami du futur papa.

A suivre

Alors, contents ? un futur bébé et un edward qui apparemment va rester avec Christelle, c'est pas beau, ça ?

Oubliez pas de reviewer !


	17. Le retour du Papa gâteau

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chap, mais j'ai beaucoup de travaile n ce moment et l'inspiration n'st pas vraiment au rendez-vous. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est sensé contenir des scènes émouvantes, dites si elles le sont réellement !

_Chapitre 17 : Le retour du papa gâteau_

Quatre mois plus tard, Edward et Christelle avaient enfin trouvé leur nouvelle maison et achevait leur installation ; enfin, Edward étudiait l'alchimie médicinale pendant que Christelle s'occupait des travaux à faire dans la maison, à l'aide de son alchimie qui s'était bien développée.

Ils avaient trouvé une ferme abandonnée à une trentaine de kilomètres au sud de Central, dans une région où les médecins étaient peu présents. Ils avaient réaménagé la bâtisse de manière à séparer le cabinet médical de leur logement. Grâce à l'argent qu'avait Edward, ils purent se créer un petit nid douillet. Ayant déjà commencé à soigner dans la région, Edward était très demandé, et il fut ravi d'avoir sa petite amie comme secrétaire et infirmière.

Du côté de l'autre couple, Roy trouvait Riza de plus en plus belle, à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait. De plus, les hormones en folie de son épouse et sa poitrine qui avait bien gonflé le satisfaisaient pleinement au lit. Au bureau, leurs subordonnés trouvaient également que Riza devenait plus belle de jour en jour, un air maternel n'ayant pas tardé à apparaître sous le masque de froideur de la jeune femme. Bien évidemment, l'équipe n'allait plus sur le terrain depuis le début de la grossesse de Riza, ils étaient donc condamnés à remplir des dossiers, à leur plus grand désespoir. Mais l'épouse Mustang commençait à être épuisée par sa grossesse et, enceinte de cinq mois, son congé de maternité allait bientôt débuter, au grand soulagement de Roy qui se faisait de souci pour elle.

Chez les Hughes, Gracia arrivait en fin de grossesse et Elysia avait été envoyée chez des parents pour éviter d'épuiser sa mère. Et un beau jour, en fin de semaine, alors que le couple déjeunait tranquillement :

- Maes ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Peux-tu aller chercher la valise marron et la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture pendant que je dessers ?

- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi, amour de ma vie ?

- J'ai les premières contractions, fit-elle calmement.

Maes se mit immédiatement en mode « papa gâteau ».

- Je vais être papa pour la deuxième fois ! Yahou ! fit-il en bondissant partout.

Lorsqu'il passa près de sa femme, celle-ci lui rappela :

- Maes, je t'ai demandé quelque chose…

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Mais tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu…

Elle lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête.

- Maes, fais ce que je t'ai dit !! Grouille !!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Maes aidait sa femme à entrer dans la voiture. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment mal et avait du mal à bouger. Il la conduisit vite à l'hôpital et y arriva au moment où elle perdait les eaux. Maes fonça à l'accueil pour demander une sage-femme, toujours en mode « papa gâteau ». Les médecins prirent vite Gracia en charge, laissant Maes poireauter dans une salle d'attente à l'étage de la maternité. Le premier geste qu'il eut fut foncer prévenir son meilleur ami de l'accouchement imminent de sa femme. Les époux Mustang étaient tranquillement en train de lire dans leur salon, Riza allongée sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Roy. Lorsque le téléphone eut la mauvaise idée de les déranger, elle se leva pour aller répondre. Maes manqua de lui exploser le tympan :

- ROY ! JE VAIS ETRE PERE ! GRACIA EST EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER !!

- Maes, premièrement, c'est Riza à l'appareil. Deuxièmement, vous êtes déjà père depuis cinq ans. Et troisièmement, CA VOUS PREND SOUVENT D'EXPLOSER LES OREILLES DES GENS PAR TELEPHONE ?

En entendant le nom de son ami, Roy s'était approché de sa femme et essayait d'entendre ce que Maes disait, sachant que ce dernier parlait fort et vite.

- Gracia est en train d'accoucher, mon deuxième enfant va naître ! Venez vite tous les deux, je veux que vous soyez les premiers à voir notre enfant, après nous.

- Très bien, nous arrivons.

Elle raccrocha, craignant la perte définitive de son oreille. Elle expliqua la situation à Roy.

- Okay, on va y aller. Allons nous préparer ! répondit son époux.

Ils mirent chaussures et manteaux, prirent clés et sac à main, puis sortirent calmement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la clinique où les attendait un Maes survolté. Ils durent user de tous leurs talents pour calmer le papa sans avoir recours à leurs armes.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut un Maes calmé et ému qu'on amena dans la chambre de sa femme, allongée dans un lit, un enfant endormi dans ses bras. Malgré la fatigue due à ses efforts pendant l'accouchement, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Ils avaient déjà choisi deux possibilités de prénom pour leur futur enfant ; c'est pourquoi Gracia lui annonça le sexe de l'enfant alors que le père le prenait délicatement dans ses bras :

- Voici Raphael Hughes, mon chéri.

- Félicitations, mon cœur, fit l'heureux père, tout en caressant du bout du doigt la joue du nourrisson qui dormait dans ses bras.

L'enfant se réveilla et attrapa le doigt qui le chatouillait. Maes s'assit alors sur le lit à côté de sa femme. Gracia regardait le visage tendre de son mari, lui-même regardant son fils. Elle caressa le bras de Maes qui déplaça son regard sur la mère de l'enfant, avec un regard profondément amoureux.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois coups discrets frappés à la porte troublèrent en douceur le silence régnant dans la chambre. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, les époux Mustang entrèrent, Riza affichant fièrement son ventre rebondi dans lequel grandissait le fruit de leur amour. Riza alla serrer la mère dans ses bras, en lui disant :

- Félicitations, ma belle !

Pour sa part, Roy se contente de lui coller un gros bisou sur la joue, puis tous deux allèrent gagatiser devant le petit Raphael qui gazouillait dans les bras de son père. Assez vite, la mère et l'enfant réclamant pitance, les trois militaires présents sortirent, l'un pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour sa femme, les autres rentrant chez eux, laissant Gracia allaiter son fils.

Le lundi suivant, Roy et Riza tentèrent d'échapper à un Maes courant dans tout le QG armé de deux fois plus de photos que d'habitude. Notez que le lieutenant-colonel n'était venu que pour demander un congé de paternité (pourquoi ça existerait chez nous et pas chez eux ?) à ses supérieurs…

C'était le dernier jour de travail de Riza avant son congé de maternité, elle avait encore quelques détails à régler pour que son travail soit convenablement effectué en son absence. Il était déjà convenu que Havoc - lui aussi tireur d'élite, ne l'oublions pas - la remplacerait dans son rôle de garde du corps, les autres s'occupant de son travail de paperasse et Armstrong, bien que ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe de Roy, reçut pour mission de s'assurer que Mustang remplisse tous ses dossiers en temps et en heure.

Bien que la voyant presque tous les jours, les subordonnés du colonel Mustang s'émerveillaient toujours devant le ventre rond de Riza. Ils étaient également aux petits soins pour elle, lui évitant de se lever inutilement, par exemple. La journée se passa tranquillement, bien que les gars soient un peu tristounets à l'idée de ne plus voir leur lieutenant au bureau, car mine de rien, ils l'aimaient bien.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! On vous invitera de temps à autre chez nous pour dîner, leur avait-elle assuré.

En milieu d'après-midi, la future mère sursauta et laissa un petit cri échapper de sa gorge. Les cinq hommes présents dans la pièce levèrent leurs têtes vers elle simultanément, Roy se précipitant vers elle.

- Ma chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Il a bougé… souffla-t-elle.

- De quoi ? le Tigre ?

- Non, l'enfant…

Elle avait en effet une main posée sur le haut de son ventre et affichait un air béat mais émerveillé. Le futur père lui caressa le ventre, pendant que les autres tentaient de se faire le plus petits possible – encore plus qu'ed - pour ne pas déranger le couple.

Le soir, quand tous se préparaient à partir, Riza se permit de leur faire la bise à tous, puis leur donna comme dernière recommandation :

- Je compte sur vous pour bien surveiller ce grand gamin ! dit-elle en pointant son mari derrière elle du doigt.

Les quatre zigotos se mirent au garde tout en souriant : il semblait clair qu'ils allaient lui obéir. Puis leur chef, posant sa main sur la hanche de sa femme, l'entraîna vers la porte.

Le lendemain, Riza entra de plein pied dans sa vie de femme au foyer, temporairement. Roy s'était levé vers six heures et demie, laissant sa femme dormir, après l'avoir délicatement embrassée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son visage détendu par une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La femme enceinte se réveilla à neuf passées.

- Waouh ! Ca se sent que je commence mon congé de maternité, se dit-elle en s'étirant.

Elle passa dans la salle de bains, fit sa toilette puis s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'un pull. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle trouva la table dressée pour son petit-déjeuner, un papier plié en quatre sous son bol. Sur ce papier, elle reconnut l'écriture de son cher et tendre :

_Mon ange, _

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et que je ne t'ai pas dérangée en me levant. _

_Ca va me manquer de ne plus te voir au bureau, mais bon, j'ai déjà hâte de te retrouver ce soir._

_Ne te surmène pas trop et passe une bonne journée._

_Roy._

Riza replia la lettre, et la posa à l'abri de toute menace d'humidité ou de tache. Tout en mangeant, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire de sa journée. Très vite, les idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête : ménage, lessive, courses, repérage de trucs pour le bébé, aller voir Gracia et Raphael,…

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, Riza alla voir à quel niveau était rempli le panier de linge sale. Ledit panier était noyé sous les boxers, culottes, chaussettes, chemises, pantalons,…

- Bon, je suis partie pour une journée de lessive, moi ! pensa-t-elle. Déjà que monsieur râle parce qu'il n'a plus de chaussettes… !

Elle mit une première lessive en route (quoi ? comment ça, on sait pas si ça existe des lave-linge chez eux ? winry a bien un four, pourquoi riza n'aurait-elle pas un lave-linge ?) puis se mit à faire les poussières.

En bref, Madame Mustang passa une bonne partie de la journée à faire le ménage.

En début d'après-midi, son mari l'appela :

- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

- Très bien. Et toi, comment ça va, au bureau ?

- Plutôt bien, mais tu es sûre qu'il fallait que ce soit Armstrong qui surveille que je fasse mon boulot. Tu sais pourtant que je le fais correctement, maintenant.

- Oui, je sais, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

C'est alors qu'une voix de stentor se fit entendre :

- Colonel Mustang, les lignes de l'armée ne sont pas faites pour que vous parliez pendant des heures au lieu de travailler !

- Commandant, j'ai bien le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma femme ? fit Roy, mal à l'aise devant la montagne de muscle.

- Oh, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye ! s'exclama Armstrong. Fort bien, mais ne traînez pas.

- Comme tu as dû l'entendre, ma chérie, la relève est bien assurée.

- Bon, je vais te laisser à tes chers dossiers, mon amour. A ce soir !

- A ce soir !

Après avoir étendu la dernière lessive, Riza se prépara à sortir pour aller voir Gracia et Raphael, aller faire des courses et sortir Hayate. Ce dernier, bien que ne comprenant pourquoi sa maîtresse passait la journée à la maison, en était ravi. Après avoir échangé son jogging pour une robe de printemps pour femme enceinte, violette avec des grosses fleurs blanches.

Elle se rendit à la clinique pour commencer, le bâtiment n'étant qu'à un quart d'heure à pied. Avant de pénétrer l'édifice, Riza prit soin d'attacher Hayate à un lampadaire. Elle trouva sans problème la chambre de l'épouse du meilleur ami de son mari. Après avoir frappé à la porte pour signaler sa présence, Riza entra et trouva Gracia en train d'allaiter son fils.

- Oh excuse-moi ! s'exclama l'épouse du Colonel Mustang.

- C'est bon, tu peux rester ! lui répliqua la femme du Lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Celui-là est un vrai goinfre, je me demande bien comment il fait pour autant avaler.

Riza sourit attendrie et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Alors, ça y est ? tu es en congé de maternité ? demanda Gracia.

- Oui, depuis hier soir. Je l'ai d'ailleurs senti bouger au bureau.

- Il doit pas être comme son père, puisqu'être dans un bureau l'agite, plaisanta Gracia.

- J'espère qu'effectivement, il sera moins paresseux que son père, soupira Riza. Et toi, ça va ? Tu récupères bien ?

- Oui, logiquement, je sors demain après-midi, fit Gracia en essuyant la bouche de son fils qui avait fini de manger.

- J'en connais un qui poursuit tout le monde au QG armé de photos de ses enfants qui va être heureux de te retrouver chez lui.

- J'ai intérêt à mieux le dresser, à la maison, fit la mère en rangeant son sein.

Pendant que Gracia faisait faire son rot à Raphael, Riza sortit de la chambre, son ventre la précédant. En sortant de l'édifice où elle ne manquera pas d'accoucher, elle récupéra son chien puis alla en direction d'une épicerie.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les journées de Riza entre, ménage, courses, visite à des amies et nuits tendres avec son époux, car elle n'était plus vraiment en état pour une autre activité nocturne.

A suivre

Le prochain chapitre sera vraisemblablement le dernier. Si ya assez de reviews, je vous promets d'écrire un chap par fic pendant les vacances (sachez que je suis en train de commencer une fic crossover avec un opéra, royai évidemment, mais surtout des personnages vêtus différemment.)


	18. La Famille Mustang s'agrandit

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps pour vous pondre ce long chapitre. Mais c'est le dernier et le plus important. Sachez quand même que je l'ai écrit en deux fois.

Je suis en vacances depuis vendredi et je vous promets d'écrire le plus vite possible. J'ai deux fics qui n'attendent que l'autorisation d'aller sur ordi. Je ne vous laisserai donc pas sans lecture !

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 18 :__ La famille Mustang s'agrandit…_

Cela faisait bientôt neuf mois que Riza était enceinte. Elle s'était faite à sa vie temporaire de femme au foyer. Son ventre à présent bien rond rendait Roy complètement gaga et les connaissances du couple heureuses pour eux deux.

Ce jour-là était un jour de congé pour notre Roy et nos tourtereaux en profitaient pour finir les achats nécessaires pour l'arrivée de leur progéniture. La chambre était prête mais il manquait encore les vêtements et autres accessoires pour bébé. Ils déambulaient actuellement dans le rayon des jouets et peluches. Riza était en train de raisonner Roy qui voulait à tout prix acheter un jeu de guerre pour son enfant.

- Roy, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Premièrement, ce sera une fille et deuxièmement, avec des parents militaires, elle va beaucoup entendre parler de guerre, donc remets moi ça en place !

En effet, grâce à une toute nouvelle technique, nos futurs parents avaient appris qu'ils allaient avoir une fille. Après de longues semaines de débat, ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Maëva.

La chambre de Maëva était décorée dans un style simple, bien que le berceau soit blanc, grand, avec un baldaquin avec froufrous et dentelles. Un papier peint blanc avec des petits arcs-en-ciel couvrait les murs.

La grossesse de Riza se passait bien : ses nausées avaient vite cessé pour laisser place à des envies de fraises et autres fruits rouges que Roy avait achetés en quantités industrielles. Depuis deux mois, son épouse avait bien repris de l'appétit et ils sortaient souvent au restaurant où l'addition montait vite. Mais Roy, heureux d'être bientôt père, acceptait de vider son portefeuille qui débordait d'argent, vu son statut au sein de l'armée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Riza et Roy s'apprêtaient à recevoir leur équipe et les Hughes pour dîner. On était en plein été, aussi avaient-ils prévu un repas froid. Riza était en train de finir le gâteau tandis que Roy mettait le couvert. Depuis le matin, elle avait un peu mal au ventre, mais elle pensait que c'était Maëva qui faisait du sport ; elle n'avait pas tort car la petite commençait à vouloir voir le monde. Elle ne comprit cela que lorsque le liquide amniotique commença à lui couler le long des jambes.

- ROY !!!!!

- Oui !!?

Ce dernier accourut dans la cuisine pour trouver une flaque aux pieds de sa femme. Vif d'esprit, il comprit vite ce qui se passait. Il fonça à l'étage chercher les deux valises des femmes de sa vie, qu'ils avaient préparées consciencieusement depuis quelques semaines sur les conseils de Gracia et Maes. Pendant que Roy s'activait, Riza se dirigea péniblement vers la voiture, en attrapant au passage les clés et leur carnet d'adresses.

Bien qu'excités et stressés à l'idée de l'accouchement, ils parvenaient à garder leur calme. Roy conduisit prudemment sa femme à la clinique où elle fut vite prise en charge. Il demanda à pouvoir assister à l'accouchement, mais prévint l'infirmière, qui devait l'emmener passer une tenue adaptée, qu'il devait prévenir leurs invités de la situation de Riza.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il arriva au près de Riza qui souffrait déjà sur la table de travail, une infirmière lui tenant une main et une sage-femme entre ses jambes lui donnant des conseils. Lorsque Roy arriva, il prit son autre main et reçut comme consigne de lui essuyer le front pendant que l'infirmière appuyait sur le ventre de Riza pour aider l'enfant à sortir et que la sage-femme disait à Riza que faire pour que cela se passe bien. Même dans un moment pareil, Riza restait la même : calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, bien que la souffrance soit visible sur son visage.

Le travail des quatre personnes dura un moment qui parut une éternité pour la mère : pousser, respirer, pousser, respirer mais surtout souffrir et crier de douleur. En serrant la main de Roy, elle lui transmettait une partie de sa douleur et lui-même ne tarda pas à souffrir autant qu'elle au niveau psychologique.

Bientôt, la sage-femme leur annonça le début de la fin du travail : la tête de l'enfant était sortie dans un cri qui fit soupirer de bonheur Riza. Dans un dernier cri, cette dernière fit sortir les épaules de sa fille. L'infirmière lâcha sa main et se prépara à enrober l'enfant dans une serviette. La sage-femme acheva de faire sortir le nourrisson du ventre de sa mère et le confia à l'infirmière pour le vêtir et vérifier qu'il allait bien. En allant se laver les mains, elle permit au couple de se détendre. Pendant que Riza reprenait son souffle, Roy souffla un bon coup et lui dit :

- Bravo, ma chérie, et merci pour ce cadeau que tu m'as fait.

Ils gardaient leurs mains unies mais avaient relâché la pression et savouraient ce moment où Riza venait de mettre au monde leur enfant.

Peu après, une infirmière arriva avec un fauteuil roulant pour emmener Riza dans sa chambre. Elle les laissa le temps qu'elle se change, puis revint avec leur enfant. La petite Maëva avait des cheveux blonds et portait une grenouillère bleue marine. Elle somnolait dans les bras de l'infirmière qui la posa délicatement dans les bras de Riza. Elle apprit au couple comment porter l'enfant et l'allaiter. Le bébé manifesta d'ailleurs une forte envie de se remplir l'estomac. Tout en engloutissant le téton de sa mère, la petite déroula sa petite main et la posa sur sa mère. Roy s'était assis et, fébrilement, glissa son index sous la main de sa fille qui s'empressa de serrer ce doigt. (ndla : jsais pas vous, mais moi, je pleure).

Voyant que tout se passait bien, l'infirmière les prévint que cinq personnes les attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Ils la remercièrent et elle sortit. Quand Maëva eut fini de remplir son petit ventre, Riza lui fit faire son rot, pendant que Roy alla chercher leurs collègues.

Le premier à le féliciter fut son ami de toujours, Maes Hughes, qui se permit de l'enlacer. Puis vint le tour d'Havoc, puis de Fuery, de Breda et de Falman. Tous les quatre le félicitèrent chaleureusement d'une poignée de main franche. Puis le tout nouveau tout beau papa les mena auprès de sa petite famille. Ils découvrirent dans la chambre une Riza fatiguée, mais heureuse et sereine, un petit être blond sommeillent dans les bras. La jeune femme la lui donna, afin que tous puissent la voir de près. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers ses hommes, il vit sa fille bâiller et ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait aussi noirs que lui. Les quatre subordonnés passèrent devant l'enfant et allèrent féliciter la mère d'une bise. Emu par le regard que sa fille promenait autour d'elle, Roy laissa échapper quelques larmes de bonheur et s'assit sur le lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Riza et Maëva sortaient de la clinique. Maintenant que leur enfant était né, ils devaient le présenter à leurs parents et à Edward et Christelle. Roy ayant droit à un mois de congé de paternité, ils décidèrent d'en profiter pour aller passer quelques jours chez les parents de Riza pour se remettre. Sitôt arrivés, Riza appela ses parents pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle, pendant que Roy s'occupait d'installer sa fille dans son berceau.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Maman ?

- Riza, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? Ta grossesse se passe bien ? L'accouchement est pour bientôt, je crois.

- Tout va bien, Maman. Mais ma grossesse est finie.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai mis au monde une fille il y a trois jours.

Après un temps de silence qui fit flipper Riza, sa mère partit dans un éclat de voix et tenta d'exprimer toute sa joie d'être grand-mère sans arriver à finir un mot. Quand elle parvint à articuler, elle posa à sa fille une foule de questions :

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Roy est content ? il prend bien soin d'elle ?

Riza attendit la fin du flot de questions puis raconta tout en détail à sa mère.

- Nous comptons venir vous voir et passer quelques jours avec vous.

- Mais il n'y a aucun problème. Vous pouvez arriver dès aujourd'hui, si vous voulez. Ah , quel bonheur !

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la mère de Riza était enthousiaste à l'idée de voir sa petite-fille.

- Nous pensons arriver demain dans l'après-midi : tu pourras attendre ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ah, et la mère de Roy est là pour encore trois jours.

Effectivement, les deux belles-mères s'entendaient à merveille et la mère de Roy était souvent invitée chez les Hawkeye.

Après avoir raccroché, Riza se demandait comment son oreille pouvait encore fonctionner convenablement. Après avoir vérifié que Maëva s'était bien endormie, Roy descendit dans le salon où se trouvait sa femme. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de tranquillité éphémère pour se glisser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Riza posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et Roy embrassant et caressant les cheveux de sa chère et tendre. Sans dire un mot, ils exprimèrent dans cette étreinte le bonheur d'être parents et combien ils félicitaient l'autre pour ce moment pénible qu'avait été l'accouchement. Ils restèrent ainsi, tendrement enlacés, jusqu'à ce que leur fille les réclame.

- Vas-y, ma chérie. Je dois appeler Ed et Chris, lui dit Roy.

Riza partit voir pourquoi son petit bébé criait et Roy s'empara du combiné.

- Cabinet d'Edward Elric, médecin alchimiste, prononça la voix de Christelle.

- Bonjour, chère secrétaire et fiancée de mon ancien subordonné, déclara Roy dans une envolée lyrique.

- Roy, c'est vous ? Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Riza et moi nous préparons de plus en plus à l'arrivée de notre enfant et tout va bien. Et vous, comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, Ed a beaucoup de succès, donc nous avons beaucoup de patients et nous commençons à parler de mariage.

- C'est formidable ! Donc vous êtes vraiment fiancés ou toujours pas ?

- Avec le travail, Ed n'a pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'aller acheter la bague, mais je crois qu'il cherche désespérément une heure de libre pour aller en ville. Heureusement, nous prenons quelques jours de repos la semaine prochaine pour nettoyer la maison qui en a grand besoin.

- Très bien, très bien. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois accompagner Riza faire quelques tests à la clinique.

Les époux Mustang avaient convenu de ne rien leur dire et leur faire une surprise en passant les voir après la visite chez les parents Hawkeye.

Après avoir raccroché, Roy monta dans la chambre de sa fille et trouva Riza en train de jouer avec sa fille qui gazouillait sur la table à langer.

Le lendemain, Roy et Riza arrivèrent chez les Hawkeye, leur fille gazouillant dans les bras de son père. Les trois personnes qui les attendaient eurent bien du mal à ne pas tous se précipiter en même temps sur le pauvre et innocent nourrisson.

Pendant que les grands-parents complètement gagas devant Maëva cherchaient à deviner à qui elle avait pris le nez, la bouche ou les oreilles, les parents montèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

La petite, effrayée par tant de nouveaux visages autour d'elle sans un seul visage connu, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour appeler ses parents. Ce fut Riza qui arriva en dévalant les escaliers pour consoler son bout de chou, tandis que Roy vidait les valises. Les grands-parents comprirent vite que Riza serait une excellente mère et saurait prendre soin de ses enfants. Il ne faisait également aucun doute pour eux que Maëva serait aussi belle que ses parents.

Pendant quelques jours, Roy et Riza reçurent bon nombre de conseils pour s'occuper convenablement de leur fille et comment l'élever. Ils ne se génèrent pas non plus pour les charger de livres regorgeant de conseils qu'ils gardaient précieusement ou qu'ils avaient achetés en ville.

Puis vint le jour où les jeunes parents avaient prévu d'aller chez Edward et Christelle. Ils prirent donc congé de leurs propres géniteurs qui tentaient par tous les moyens de les garder encore un peu chez eux. Mais ils avaient déjà prévenu les deux alchimistes de leur venue et mouraient d'envie de leur faire la surprise.

Ils partirent donc route vers la ferme retapée et aménagée par le jeune couple.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin, aussi Riza prit le volant pendant que Roy portait et jouait avec leur enfant. En arrivant, la petite dormait dans les bras de son père, ce qui les arrangea pour une arrivée discrète.

Riza alla se planter devant la porte d'entrée, Roy derrière elle cachant leur enfant. Riza frappa à la porte.

Christelle leur ouvrit, et ne cacha pas sa joie de revoir Riza. Elle la serra donc dans ses bras puis s'étonna :

- T'es pas sensée avoir un ventre rond ?

- Ben, disons que…

C'est ce moment que choisit Maëva pour se réveiller en gémissant, gênée par les exclamations de Christelle. Cette dernière regarda Riza les yeux ronds.

- Non !!!?

Riza s'écarta et dévoila Maëva vêtue d'une barboteuse parme bercée par Roy pour la calmer.

- Je te présente notre fille, Maëva Mustang.

Après avoir poussé un cri suraigu dans ses mains, ce qui alerta le plus jeune alchimiste qui se payait une sieste à l'étage, Christelle reçut l'autorisation de prendre la petite dans ses bras.

Edward descendit, encore dans le brouillard, et découvrit une scène étonnante : sa fiancée avait un enfant dans les bras. Il s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Oh qu'elle est mignonne ! Tu l'as trouvée où ?

- Dans les bras de Roy, répondit-elle très naturellement.

- Hein ? répliqua intelligemment le jeune blond.

Il releva la tête et remarqua Roy et Riza qui fermaient la porte.

- Vous êtes déjà arrivés ? VOUS AVEZ DEJA ACCOUCHE ?!!!!!! elle s'appelle comment ? elle est née quand ?

- Doucement, Fullmetal, fit Roy en souriant.

Tous s'assirent et les jeunes parents racontèrent comment s'était passé l'accouchement et pourquoi ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Pendant que la conversation allait bon train, le bébé passa des bras d'une jeune fille à ceux d'un jeune alchimiste ; au cours de l'échange, les époux Mustang remarquèrent quelque chose de nouveau chez la jeune brune.

- Alors, ça y est, Ed ? Tu lui as fait ta demande ? demanda Riza.

Le concerné rougit puis approuva. Christelle leur montra alors mieux sa bague de fiançailles : en argent, elle était incrustée de minuscules améthystes formant une ligne de la largeur de l'anneau en argent.

- Nous nous marierons dans trois mois, pile un an après avoir fini ma quête avec mon frère…

FIN

Voilà la fin de ma plus longue fic ! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir lue et soutenue jusqu'au bout !

Pensez à reviewer !!!


End file.
